VA Valentine's Day One-Shot Compilation
by VA10thanniversaryproject
Summary: To celebrate Valentine's Day and the 10th Anniversary of Vampire Academy, a group of avid VA fan fiction writers have put together a collection of Romitri one-shots for your enjoyment. Romantic? Sexy? Sweet? We've got you covered!
1. Introduction

To celebrate Valentine's Day and the 10-year anniversary of Vampire Academy,  
a small group of avid VA fandom writers have teamed up to bring you  
a collection of romantic one-shots based on our favorite VA couple – Romitri!

Each chapter is written by a different author so _please_ remember to  
leave a REVIEW at the end of each short-story.  
Because each is by a different author, every Rose and Dimitri  
pairing will be their interpretation of our favorite couple!  
If you like a story, please check out the author's other works (links provided on our profile page).

A big thanks to all of the authors who have contributed to this project.  
We also thank Richelle Mead for creating the VA world/characters we have borrowed in our stories.  
As always all rights belong to her.

Happy Valentine's Day and Happy Reading!

* * *

 **1\. Hearts and Roses** (by Gigi256)  
Rose and Dimitri had planned to spend their first Valentines day together, but duty got in the way. Thankfully, Dimitri has something up his sleeves to make this day more memorable than ever.

 **2\. Misadventures of a Teenage Dhampir** (by Lea0014)  
Takes place during the first book of VA. I would say AU, but I think it's plausible to assume that it could've happened in the book and was just not mentioned, an outtake if you will. This one-shot takes place after Lissa and Rose are caught, and Rose has to catch up in training. Rated T. Enjoy!

 **3\. Creative Workaround #1** (by Llaria6)  
Set at the end of Last Sacrifice. Rose is recuperating from her gunshot wound in the apartment she shares with Dimitri.

 **4\. Rose's Lifemate** (by lovesmesomedanilalol)  
Dimitri brings the girls back to St. Vlad's. But he, nor anyone else has any idea what the future has in store for them.

 **5\. Taming You** (by Mitrioselove)  
After five years, Dimitri finally tames his thorn. Set after last sacrifice.

 **6\. To Another Year** (by objectiveheartmuscle)  
As with everything Rose does, her surprise for his birthday is amazing and wonderful and totally blindsides him. (Part of the TQN verse but can stand alone.)

 **7\. Hot Nerd Glasses** (by PNR- Guilty-Pleasure)  
Set after the girls went to Lehigh. They're currently sophomores.

 **8\. I Only Need You** (by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov)  
After Frostbite, Dimitri realizes that he came so close to losing Rose. Putting the rulebook aside he chooses love over duty. The day after he decides, Dimitri does the craziest thing and kisses Rose after training. He tells her that he loves her and he wants to be with her. After the initial shock, Rose and Dimitri decided to pursue their relationship. A month and a half of sneaking around and stolen kisses brings them to their first Valentines Day.

 **9.** **Do You Mind?** (by PrincessKooki)  
In an alternate universe where Rose and Lissa never ran from the academy, Rose is assigned to guard Lissa after graduation. Lissa and Christian have bought a lavish penthouse where they reside along with their guardians, Rose and Eddie. The group live it up in the big city, partying, shopping, fighting strigoi and having a gay old time before they start college in the fall. But when a new additional guardian is assigned to Christian, Rose's world is turned upside down.

 **10\. Watching You, Watching Me** (by Solitaire90)  
An AU story where Dimitri and Rose are specialists in surveillance.

 **11\. Everything** (by Swimming the Same Deep Waters)  
Six years after Last Sacrifice, Lissa is Queen and Rose is her guardian. Dimitri is guardian for Christian. Join the gang as they get up to fun!

 **12\. Glimpses** (by TheCoffeeShopMuse)  
If your younger self could see you now, what would they say? Set in the Yesterday is History World, but could be read as a stand alone work. Dimitri - 31, Rose - 24.


	2. 1 - Hearts and Roses

**Story Name:** Hearts and Roses

 **Author:** Gigi256

 **Background:** Rose and Dimitri had planned to spend their first Valentines day together, but duty got in the way. Thankfully, Dimitri has something up his sleeves to make this day more memorable than ever.

* * *

She wasn't exactly a Valentine's Day kinda girl. Wasn't really into the hearts, wasn't into the cards, and really wasn't into the roses. In fact, she downright hated those and just how many she had received over the years from would-be dates trying to win her affection. Little did they know that her namesake flower was the wrong way to go. The only thing Rose did like about Valentine's Day was the chocolate. Mason had always remembered that little tidbit over the years, as did Liss, but other than that, February 14th was just another day of training and school.

This year was supposed to be different, though. This year, Rose actually had a boyfriend. Not just some unattainable, horribly fated crush. Not a boyfriend separated by nearly an entire continent. No. She had a bona fide, loving, actual boyfriend. She could have the romantic date. She could have the sweet gestures. She could even have the amazingly hot, candle-lit, romance-novel-style sex that every woman seemed to desire on this special day.

Until Croft got in the way.

Rose and Dimitri had both scheduled their time off with Liss and Christian, but they still had to put in a certain amount of hours with the Court guard. She didn't know if he was just bitter about his own single status (most likely) or just completely clueless, but he scheduled them on alternating shifts that day. Dimitri would be working the morning, and Rose would be taking the afternoon into the evening. They overlapped just enough that the two wouldn't even get a kiss between their shifts. And nothing could be done about it without causing a last minute upset to the entire scheduling for the week.

So with a promise to "rain check" their own plans for the good of their fellow Guardians, they went to bed with the idea that February 14th would be just another day...just like every other February 14th before it.

Dimitri was gone by the time she woke, leaving an empty space on the bed beside her. Despite all their promises to let the day be like any other, it was hard to keep from letting a disappointed sigh break through. Tossing aside the blanket, she got up to let her morning routine guide her. Teeth, face, clothes, food. There would probably some errands that needed to be done today, and anything that was time sensitive would be written on a list on the counter, courtesy of Dimitri. If she were lucky, he might have left her some leftover breakfast too. The only thing better than bacon was bacon she didn't have to make.

She was half way through putting her hair in a high ponytail when she spotted the tube of bright red lipstick she had planned on wearing to dinner that night. It wasn't anything super expensive, especially since she wasn't keen on wearing expressive makeup most days and the stuff she did wear and invest in was limited to a few well-loved items that she depended on over the years. Nothing beat out her favorite lip gloss and mascara. Still, the sight of the trendy red that she had hoped to surprise him with sent a pang of longing through her.

They hadn't even planned on a place to go out to eat. Never had the chance to. She had been vaguely hoping that maybe they would get a proper Valentine's date, so she shouldn't be upset. Really. It wasn't a big deal.

Still, she reached for it, twisting the tube to admire the color. It would be just silly to wear color for no reason, right? Of course it would be. When else would she use wear it, though? So on it went. It seemed ludicrous once on, completely in contrast to her otherwise casual clothing and it would be even worse against her uniform later, but it did provide her the first smile all day. It also gave her an idea.

Quickly, she hopped up on the counter, kneeling over the sink and placed a pouty kiss on the mirror. Reapplying, she left three more around the mirror before taking the tube directly to the smooth surface itself.

Missed my morning kiss, so I left a few for you to enjoy when you get home. - Rose

To top it all off, she drew a big heart around the entire message. The lipstick was ruined to any other use now, but she was completely thrilled with how she destroyed it. It was certainly a worthy cause. A smirk appeared as she wiped the last of the color off her lips with a cotton round. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Her mood didn't last forever, though. The noticeable absence of bacon from the kitchen seemed like a slight today, even if unintentional. A sheet of paper left on the counter promised a few chores for her later, but for now, she needed sustenance and oatmeal would have to do. Oatmeal and TV. If there was one benefit of spending the morning alone, it was that she could rewatch episodes of The Office without Dimitri asking why she needed to see the series again for the tenth time. She would always just ask him how often he reread the same book and he would stop asking questions.

Two episodes of Jim and Pam with a side order of Michael, and Rose decided she couldn't put off the day any longer. Her bowl clanked into the sink (to soak) and she picked up the list.

Dear Rose,

I hope you slept in for a few hours. I tried to slip out before you woke but I couldn't leave without reminding you that I love you. You are everything to me and I hope you enjoy your day. I know it wasn't what we planned, but I promise you that we will make the most of it. You're in my thoughts and in my heart.

– Love, Dimitri.

She knew that deep down, very deep down, Dimitri was a hopeless romantic. However, he tended to show his love through actions, not words. Love note and sonnets weren't his thing, making every moment – every letter – that much more special. She folded it up, slipping in her pocket for safe keeping.

Her errand list wasn't long, and because she had been planning on spending most of the day with Dimitri, she had them done in record time. Rather than going home and binging on Netflix and junk food by herself, she made her way towards the gym. If she couldn't spend the day with her man, she could at least enjoy something they liked doing together. She always had a spare set of clothing in one of the lockers that they shared, so it saved her a trip back home, but she wasn't expecting something other than her spare leggings to drop out when she opened the squeaky metal door.

"What's this, Hathaway?" Mark picked up the red item that slid across the floor. He was a fellow Guardian that she had gotten to know pretty well over the past little while and it looked like he had just finished off one of his own workouts. Too bad. She could really use a sparring partner right about now. "You got a new secret admirer? Belikov's gonna be pissed you're stepping out on him."

She stalked over to him, snatching the heart shaped box from his hands. "Shut it." His grin was teasing, but the idea that she would ever mess around with anyone else was practically insane. Most people knew better than to get on her bad side. "I don't know who it's from, but I have an idea."

Opening the box confirmed her hunch. Eight pieces of chocolate, all encased in paper cups and labeled with secret marks to hide their confection centers, were nestled along a small note.

20 laps then enjoy. You deserve it. -Dimitri.

P.S. My time yesterday was 5:42. Special prize if you can beat it.

"Special prize, eh?" He wiggled his brows as she rolled her eyes. "Sounds like fun."

"Too bad you'll never know."

"Yeah," He lamented with a sigh before snatching a chocolate and popping into his mouth before she could swipe it back. "Too bad."

"Asshole!" She cried, smacking him on the shoulder and sneering when it only made him laugh harder. She aimed a kick to the shin, connecting and making him cry out with a little bit of shock. There were only a few people who could steal chocolate from her and he wasn't one of them. However, considering that his own Valentine's day would probably be even less eventful than hers this year, the least she could do is let him enjoy a stolen piece of candy. Mark had been single as long as she had known him, and even longer if the stories were true.

"Don't get too worked up, Hun, it was coconut."

She wrinkled her nose then smiled. "Serves you right. Any plans this evening?"

"Actually got a date! Met her a few a couple of weeks ago and thought it would be fun to go that food truck park and market near the Guardian quarter. I heard that they are doing something special this evening. You and Dimitri should come."

"Maybe we would if I wasn't working this evening." The bitterness was hard to hide, but she tried to swallow it, remembering Dimitri's calm promise. "We're on opposite shifts so I won't see him until he's already asleep. It sucks, but it's no different than any other year up till now." She shook her own bad luck off to enjoy his good fortune. "Seriously, though, I'm glad you have a date. However, a food truck on Valentine's Day? That's hardly romantic."

He gave a single boisterous laugh. "I'm not going for super romantic. This is our first date and I hardly know her. I think sweeping her off her feet and confessing undying love is a little much for today. Honestly, I wouldn't think about asking her for a date today except it's the only day off I have for the next week."

Her face drew blank and on barely a breath she whispered, "You gotta be kidding me."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. It's no big deal. I have some laps to run." She held up the note as proof. "Enjoy your date."

Rose made her way towards the locker rooms, switching her chocolates and notes for leggings and a tee before leaving her friend in a dust of confusion.

Her run was therapeutic, allowing her to release the tension of the day and prepare her for her shift ahead. If she focused on her steps, she could almost imagine it was just any other day at the track. Her steps were swift and regular, creating a beat that became rhythm for her thoughts, pulse, and movement. She passed the start marker for the 18th time and pushed herself for the final two laps. With the end point in view, her heart was practically in her ears, and her breathing was much less smooth than she'd admit to anyone. She knew it was extreme, even for her, but she also knew that today, this is what she needed to get through.

The only pause she made to her routine was a small push to her wrist tracker, one of the pair twin gifts that Lissa had given both her and Dimitri for Christmas last year. She didn't bother to look at it right now, though. She just slowed herself to a walk and took another lap or two, calming her mind and allowing herself to return to the here and now. By the time she could breathe normally and feel her heart at a regular pace, it had been a few minutes and she was much more relaxed. She knew that her shift would be coming up soon, but before she could use her tracker to check what time it was, she saw her time.

5:38

She beat him.

She didn't know what special surprise he had in store for her, but the fact that she had beat him was almost enough to call it good. She practically skipped the final few feet to her phone so she could text him the picture proving his defeat. He would be nearing the end of his shift soon, and maybe it would be a bit of a bright spot for him.

He didn't reply, though. She didn't take it personally. It was rare for them to reply back while on the clock. He wasn't ignoring her...just working. He'd probably send something later. She'd keep her phone on her and check later.

She had check-in in less than an hour, though, so she needed to get going. A quick shower and change into her work clothing and she was on her way. Check in was simple enough. She signed in, figured out which patrol or section she was assigned to, picked up her radio gear and final safety equipment from her locker at the headquarters, and was off.

Her first surprise was seeing where she was being assigned and who had that patrol before her. His name and handwriting was familiar. Infact, she had seen it several times already today.

Dimitri.

Just seeing it written again drew her back to the two other notes that she had already pocketed and brought another smile to her face. She wouldn't be able to see him today, but he was working his way into her day nonetheless.

She signed her name next to his and ran over to her HQ locker to pick up the last of her supplies. Next to her radio and her new Kevlar vest that they were beginning to roll out (thanks to somewhat recent events) there was a small vase with a single orange gerbera daisy. She was much more partial to these rather than her namesake, and the little purple-heart shape note tied to the vase bore another little piece of encouragement.

Halfway through the day. I hope the rest of it is bright and beautiful, just like you. I'll be there when you get home. – Dimitri.

She wasn't sure when or how he had found the time to do all this for her, but somehow he had made this Valentine's Day better than she could have imagined. Already, without even seeing her once, he had made it so much more memorable than a fancy dinner would have been.

She slipped on her vest, attached her radio to her hip, and double checked both her stake and gun. With a few minutes to spare before she was officially on duty, she grabbed an old advertisement from the community bulletin board in the locker room and a pen to jot down a note of her own.

I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank you for being mine. – Rose

It wasn't as romantic and well thought out as all of his little surprises that he had left for her, but he had always been the methodical planner. She was the one who worked spontaneously off the cuff. A note that she meant, even if it was written in lipstick or on the back of a pizza advertisement, would always be more her style than a Hallmark card. He understood that because he understood her better than anyone else in the world.

She slipped the folded note through the vents of his closed locker and stepped into the dawning sunrise. The light was just beginning to crest over the hills and it would be hours before the true day would be upon them, but it was still beautiful.

"Rose Hathaway, checking in for Patrol Route 6."

"Dimitri Belikov," a deep voice replied, making her shiver somewhat inappropriately considering she was supposed to be focusing on work and not play. "Checking out for Patrol Route 6."

"Any issues to report, Belikov?" It was standard to report any disturbances, but he typically would have been upfront with them if needed. She just wanted to hear his voice a little longer.

"No issues. Keep watch on the South Greenspace, though. I'm sure it's just some rabbits, but I heard some rustling there earlier."

Rose's eyes furrowed together. Dimitri wasn't one to spook easily on a routine route, especially for something as minor as some forest animals. It was true that he hadn't been patrolling in a while and perhaps he was just being overly cautious, but if he truly thought there was any danger, he would have called it in for back up. She tried not to make much of it, especially since he didn't seem too concerned, and started her patrol. He'd be finishing up on the South Greenspace and she'd be starting over from the South Lake, bypassing each other completely as they started and finished their respective shifts, so with a final 'over and out' she returned to the quiet of her work day.

The walk around the perimeter was a slow and lonely one, with each pass taking nearly a half hour to complete correctly. One hour per full cycle, and just over eight cycles total. It seemed long, but the key was a determined eye for anything out of the ordinary. An out of place stake had once signaled one of the worse series of massacres of recent history. Something as small as a broken branch, irregular footprints, or unusual calls could do the same.

Three hours and more than three passes in, all was well. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She had even rationed her snacks well so she had an extra granola bar and water left in her pack. She had made the mistake of consuming all her treats within the first hour before and it wasn't one she wanted to make again. She was just coming up on the South Greenspace again when she decided to take a look at whatever it might have been that had caught Dimitri's attention.

Nothing had come up on the previous passes, not even the sound of random small animals, but he wasn't the type of guardian to make false claims so there had to be something here. There were a few inches of snow on the ground and she could see a set of large footprints heading slightly into the trees. She would bet anything that Guardian issue boot prints were a men's size 12.5 and belonged to the man who patrolled this area before her.

Following that hunch, she followed the trail that he had made and tried to see what might have made him deviate from his typical course. Nothing stood out to her until the boot prints came to a stop sharply at a large white pine. She looked around the base but the snow was completely undisturbed. It was a bed of snow and fragrant pine needles. It wasn't until she looked up that she found something quite unordinary.

A heart.

And in the middle of the heart, there were two letters: R + D.

Or the Cyrillic equivalent of those letters in their names. It was clear that he had carved the letters recently as the sap was still oozing slightly from the fresh wood.

She reached above her head, almost balancing on her toes to touch the top of the curve of the heart. He must have used his pocket knife, because he would never have dulled his stake, even for something like this. Her hopeless romantic was just too practical, especially when it came to safety. Still, this was something that would be permanent along this route, something that she could come visit while working long hours, a little secret that they shared.

The last hour of her shift seemed to drag as she counted the minutes it would take to return home. As soon as she heard the next person check in, she was off like a bullet. She wanted to head straight to their place, but turned left towards the HQ for one reason only: her flower. She probably should drop off her supplies too, but she didn't care about that nearly as much as she did about that single flower he had left her.

She walked a bit slower in the sun to protect it. The color looked a bit brighter in the light of day than it had under the harsh florescent bulbs and she spun it gently to admire the orange glow. She almost laughed at herself for acting like the young, love-sick girl that she never had really been in school, but stopped herself before she could cross the line of giggling over a boy.

She enjoyed the daylight a moment longer before stepping into guardian housing. It was late, and she knew Dimitri would be asleep by now. It had been a long day for him, especially with him planning all those extra little surprises about the day. So the last thing she expected was one more surprise when she unlocked the door.

Dimitri had set the table with two plates, a few candles, and he was just placing the last glass on the table when she saw him.

"You made dinner?"

He smiled, opening his arms and allowing her to step into them quickly. She thankfully had the state of mind to place her keys and the flower vase on the side table before hugging him tightly, because her crushing grip didn't let up for several moments.

"I figured that since I left without breakfast, I owed you something." His voice was smooth and tender, almost apologetic in a way.

"You don't owe me anything, Comrade. You've made this day amazing. This," She gestured to the table, "This is just more than I could imagine. Thank you."

He pulled out one of the chairs for her, allowing her to sit before pushing her closer to her place. That was the first time she caught sight of what he actually made: pancakes.

Chocolate chip banana pancakes with peanut butter syrup. Oh, and a big side of bacon. It was a treat that Mrs. Dragomir used to make for her family when Rose was young and she confided that it was one of those things that she missed most about being a part of a family. The Academy always pushed out generic, nearly tasteless dishes and she had never had a special meal for her special occasions. If she could have chosen a special meal, this would have been pretty high on the list, especially since it brought back so many good memories.

"How did you find this recipe? Even Lissa doesn't know how to make them!" Banana pancakes weren't that difficult, nor was adding chocolate chips to said pancakes, but the peanut butter syrup wasn't exactly something you could pick up at the local grocery store.

"It took me a bit of trial and error, but I think I got something at least passable."

She took her first bite before he could even get himself seated, and instantly she was taken back to her childhood. "Yeah, you got it all right." Her smile was hiding the way she was choked up and the tears that were barely being held back. She had told him about the pancakes months ago, and the fact that he remembered such a small detail just to make for her now was mind boggling.

"I'm glad you like them." He cut into his own stack, still admiring her own joy as she dug in vigorously.

She was practically moaning as she started in on the bacon. It was now an unwritten rule that Dimitri was the only one who cooked bacon in the house. The last time she tried, all they ended up with was crispy black sticks of burnt pork and a lingering smell that stayed on their clothing for several days. However, Dimitri could somehow make it perfect every single time. This was no different.

"I'm seriously in love," she whispered, her eyes half-closed and a grin on her lips.

He smirked. "Talking to me or the bacon?"

"Bacon. But you come in a close second."

"I love you too. Thank you for your note in my locker and in the bathroom. They were both wonderful surprises." There was no sarcasm in his voice, even though it was such a minor things in comparison to what he had done for her. He still looked genuinely touched.

"Speaking of surprises," she smirked knowingly, "I was thinking we should take a walk along Patrol Route 6 sometime. I found something...unusual out there today. I was wondering if you could help me explore it a little more."

He returned her playful game. "I'd be delighted too. Also, I believe you beat me fair and square today, so I owe you -"

"- and oh how I plan to collect." She winked to make her innuendo clear.

He took several quick bites in eager succession.

Their dinner and conversation flowed, each of them helping themselves to a few more pancakes and Rose taking another rasher or two of bacon in honor of the special occasion. When she thought the night was over, Dimitri insisted on cleaning up, despite the fact that he cooked everything. When he returned, it was with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Bedroom?"

His one-word question didn't need any words in reply. Her look was enough as he followed her close behind.

She hopped up on the up on the bed, taking the plate from him as he crawled behind her. She had gotten so many things that she hadn't expected today, and enjoying sexy treats in bed was fairly high on the list. Actually, anything in bed (at least today) was. She almost wished she had something special to wear for the occasion. Instead, she was still sporting her black and white uniform from work.

"Maybe I should get changed," she remarked with uncharacteristic shyness.

He held out a strawberry for her. "You look fine, Roza."

Bites of sweet fruit were chased by kisses, kisses were chased by touches, and touches eventually left the strawberries forgotten on the nightstand as they held one another in loving embraces. Nothing had been shed but their shirts yet, but she could already see his eyes closing as exhaustion started to overcome him in the comfort of the bed.

"You falling asleep on me Comrade?"

He yawned, tucking his head into her hair to hide the evidence. "Never."

Rose giggled silently, trying to still her shaking body as he tightened his hold on her.

"I've been trained to up for 72 hours straight. I'm more than capable of staying up to make love to my beautiful girlfriend in any way she desires."

"Yes, I do believe I have earned that fair and square."

He pulled her up so that she was straddling his waist, her arms caging his face as she leaned down for a searing kiss.

"And what do you desire?"

She thought for a moment, considering all the options. They had explored many things over the months and almost everything had been utterly satisfying. Choosing something to enjoy with him out of a long list of enjoyable activities was like choosing a favorite ice cream.

She brushed his hair back, watching as his eyes fluttered close again with a sigh. Suddenly, it became clear what she wanted tonight.

"Nothing."

His eyes opened with a shock. "Nothing?"

"Well, nothing X-rated. At least not tonight."

"Is it because I'm exhausted?"

Rose fell beside him, pulling herself under his arm and close to his body. "Only a little bit," she admitted. "Mostly, it's about what getting what I wanted for so long and could never have before."

He glanced at her, brow raised.

"Remember back at the Academy when we would do almost anything just for a moment together? We would fight it, but there was that pull too. I would find reasons to be near you. I would find reasons to touch you. I would wonder what it would be like just to be held by you." It seemed embarrassing to admit, but it was true. Just the chance to be with him, to talk freely with him, to imagine a life where they could be together without fear or worry...that was almost better than anything else she could imagine.

"I remember, Roza. I used to think about the same things. And as much as I didn't want to admit it then, I would seek you out and find reasons talk or touch you too. I cherished those moments as well. I couldn't imagine anything more back then, and now that we have it..."

"I know." And she did. If there was anyone who understood him, it was her; because he understood her too. "So...will you just hold me tonight? For all those nights we couldn't back then?"

He kissed her on the forehead, the temple, the nose, her cheek and then her lips. Each one was gentle and barely a whisper. The fact that someone who was so powerful could produce something so light and tender was almost inconceivable. But they had both proven that impossible things could happen.

So they held one another into the night, him falling asleep first and her falling asleep quickly after. No expectations of elaborate romantic gestures, just simple promises to be together and a gratefulness for the fact that they could do something that was once thought beyond their reach.

And that Valentine's day, their very first together, would always and forever, be considered their favorite. Even to this day.


	3. 2 - Misadventures of a Teenage Dhampir

**Story Name:** Misadventures of a Teenage Dhampir

 **Author:** Lea0014

 **Background:** Takes place during the first book of VA. I would say AU, but I think it's plausible to assume that it could've happened in the book and was just not mentioned, an outtake if you will. This one-shot takes place after Lissa and Rose are caught, and Rose has to catch up in training. Rated T. Enjoy!

* * *

She was sprinting, determined to be on time just this once! Although she knew deep down it was pointless. She woke up late today – _again!_ – and didn't have much time for anything but the essentials, let alone enough time to grab a water bottle from the cafeteria on her way to the gym. She was already late as it was, and that little detour would surely cost her another 5 minutes, at the very least. She sighed, resigning herself to another day of excruciating exercise without a chance at hydration. She was already regretting that 15 minute snooze –her fourth snooze of the morning –she allowed herself. At the time, she didn't regret it, not one bit. Bundled up and comfy in her soft, warm bed as she was. Now, in the cold light of day –technically it was still daytime, considering the sun was still out, just about to reach twilight –she wished she had gotten up earlier.

No, that's not true. She knows for a fact she's not a morning person, and would've slept in, regardless. What she really needed was more time in the day. Especially since she's been working herself to the bone day-in and day-out, trying to catch up on missed time. She doesn't regret her decision though; she'd gladly leave the academy at this very moment, just to keep Lissa safe. Lissa is _her_ moroi, after all, and Rose felt duty-bound to protect her with her very life, if necessary. She didn't care what the others thought, that she was 'just a novice.' _Yeah, a novice that kept Lissa safe for two years!_ She defended. Although she didn't know why, seeing as she was having this mental conversation with herself. Not wanting to get even more worked up, she shook her thoughts, shouldering her gym bag higher and picked up speed.

At the very least, she noticed she was getting faster. Nonetheless, she felt frustrated to no end, seeing as all her Russian jailer would let her do is run and body conditioning. She didn't _need_ to run, she needed to learn how to kick some ass –desperately! Although technically, she really didn't have room to complain –much –given Dimitri had finally started combat training her a few days ago. She just wished they had begun much sooner.

Puffing and struggling for breath upon her arrival, she made it to the gym in record time only to see her mentor sprawled on the floor, reading another battered western novel. He decided to 'spice things up,' by listening to country music this time. Not much of a surprise there.

The scene before her would have been much more enjoyable if there was another set of music playing; even if it was some cheesy music you hear in elevators –anything but the music playing now! Seeing Dimitri sprawled on the floor like that, well, let's just say it did all kinds of things to her. All of which she's been desperately trying to put an end to. He was her mentor, and seven years her senior, she might add. He could practically be her…well, her uncle! Rose knew she was grasping for straws, and felt it was almost futile to resist. But seeing him like this, guardian mask down, completely opened and relaxed, well she'd felt her resolve crumble to nonexistence.

If Rose wasn't mistaken, she'd swear Dimitri was regarding her with just as much intent as she was him, before saying, "You're late." She heard Dimitri's voice drifting over the awful noise he calls music that was currently playing on the old, battered CD player.

She shook her thoughts immediately. She was there to train, after all. She was also taken aback by his accusation. Rose decided to focus on a rebuttal, but could barely get the words out through her panting, hunched over with hands on her knees as she was. "No I'm not."

He then laid his book down, and gave her a pointed look.

"What?" She huffed, eyes immediately shifting to the clock. "I'd hardly say a minute is late. If anything I'm _early_! From my standards, at least." She shrugged. It's true; she's usually 10-15 minutes late. He's lucky she even made out this early.

"'Early for you,' does not constitute you arriving early, nor on time. You're late." He said in a no nonsense tone, while gracefully getting up from his sprawled position on the floor.

She sighed. "Come on comrade, can't a girl catch a break?"

His only response was a raised eyebrow. _Damn him_ , she thought. Was she the only person that couldn't do that?

"Come on Rose, its time for our run." He said while beckoning her outside to run their usual laps. She sighed. _No rest for the wicked_ , she thought sardonically. Given her state, she unmistakably had sprinted clear across campus to make it on time, and yet he was _still_ making her run –her usual laps no less! Groaning, she followed her tough-love mentor out to the field, knowing she'd have a long day ahead.

Much to her disappointment –and she suspects Dimitri's amusement –they had run their usual twelve laps around the track, and an additional two for Rose not meeting her fastest time. She barely had the strength to walk back to the gym, while he had hardly even broken a sweat! It was times like these that Rose felt she truly disliked Dimitri, even just a little.

Those thoughts, however, soon vanished as she witnessed him taking off his sweater, shirt accidentally coming along with it. The rock-hard abs and toned pecs, chiseled to perfection, that peeked underneath his shirt made her mouth go dry –well drier, seeing as she was going without water. Rose quickly averted her gaze. She didn't want to get caught ogling his 'naked man-flesh,' as he'd likely consider her a pervert. _But who wouldn't stare?_ She thought, _no one in their right mind could possibly resist._ Still, she didn't think she'd gain much by letting him know he was the finest specimen of man she had ever set her eyes on. _Shit_ , she thought, _I'm doing it again. I can't crush on my mentor!_ She mentally berated herself. Regardless of her internal struggle, that image was now burned in her mind and she knew, without a doubt, she'd revisit it at a later time –several times, in fact.

With a wistful sigh, Rose began her usual stretches. However, Dimitri's struggle couldn't go un-witnessed, and Rose's eyes immediately drifted back to him without her consent. She was admiring the view when she suddenly felt his piercing gaze. Her mind then drifted back to a few days ago, when Dimitri had caught her and Jesse in the student lounge. The words she said played back to her, but this time, Dimitri was saying it instead of her. _See something you like?_ Is what she thought his eyes were asking, further punctuated by his raised brow. They both stood frozen in place, eyes roaming over the other. A student's shout from outside brought them to the present, and it was as if the tentative spell they had been under was broken. They immediately turned from each other.

Clearing his throat from the awkwardness that followed, he said, "You did good Rose." While pulling his t-shirt down and pulling his sweatshirt over his head. "You can take a five-minute break." She immediately stopped her stretching; she didn't have to be told twice!

She got up and made her way towards the water fountain at the other end of the gym. She hated water fountains in general, but this one had to be the worst. She eyed it dubiously as she got closer, debating whether she could finish the rest of her session with Dimitri without having to take a drink. As she reached the abhorrent object, her apprehension only grew. Now, Rose was far from being fastidious –taking one good look at her room would prove so –but the school water fountains, the gym's fountain in particular, were absolutely revolting.

The knob that was once pristine silver metal was now dull and rusted over. So much so, in fact, that she was certain parts of it would crumble off at her touch. The spout hadn't faired much better over the years, weathered through the seasons and the constant trickling of water which has led to discolorations around the base, Rose idly thought may be called lime build-up. The worst, however, would have to be the basin. Permanently stained a blackish-brown that always seemed to have dead insects on it. Today not being the exception, the basin was decorated with carcasses of what appeared to be beetles. Although she couldn't tell for certain, seeing as she's not much of a bug-person to begin with, and the half disintegrated bodies made it difficult to distinguish. Feeling morose, she turned the handle, but no extra water came out. She tried again, forcing the knob as far as it could go. She then felt a sudden crack underneath her right palm. She quickly looked down at the partial knob in her hand sheepishly; she never thought she'd _actually_ break it. Luckily, the slow trickle of the water had remained the same. Still, she let out an audible sound of frustration.

"Is something wrong?" She heard an accented voice right behind her. She was caught so off-guard by his silent prowess that she nearly jumped in place. She quickly spun around, hiding the evidence of her brute strength behind her, ensuring it was out of his sight. "Not a thing comrade, just freshening up."

"Rose, this water fountain is nonfunctional. The water was found to be contaminated and has been banned from further use." He said matter-of-factly, while towering over her, trying to get a better view of the fountain. "If I'm not mistaken, there should be a cover to ward students away."

She moved out of the way so Dimitri could further inspect the area, while she covertly set the partial knob on the floor. She then rubbed her palm on her pant leg with a grimace, trying to get the grime of rust off her hand.

"Didn't you bring your own water?" He questioned kindly.

She immediately stopped her ministrations under his piercing stare. "Uh, no." She replied, "I was going to, but didn't want to be late so I skipped the cafeteria and came straight here." She shrugged. She didn't think it was a big deal, and figured she'd have time to grab a bottle later. Besides, she'd exercised plenty of times without water before and never had a problem, it's not like she'd ever fainted or anything.

She heard Dimitri mutter a few Russian words underneath his breath. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear Dimitri just swore in Russian. Rose then saw something flash in his eyes, and for a second she thought it might have been guilt reflected in the deep pools of chocolate brown, but it was gone too soon before she could tell for certain.

"Rose, I don't know how much I can stress the importance of keeping hydrated, especially given all the extra training you're undergoing. Your muscles need water to…" He sounded like he was citing a textbook and so he was effectively tuned out. Rose also had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

"Come on," he said, "I can't have you dying of thirst when we're just getting started." He sounded serious, but a quick glance showed his mouth was twitching, indicating he was holding back a smile. Rose didn't know why, but it thrilled her that he'd joke –or attempt to joke, in this case –around with her. Especially since he was known around campus as being antisocial, he didn't talk to _anybody_ , let alone joke around! Sure, he'd chuckle at her antics here and there, but never actually joked around himself. Rose felt giddy. She finally started to see the cracks in the stone-hard guardian that was Dimitri.

"I never said I was dying." She retorted halfheartedly.

"You did. Several times, in fact, while out in the field." This time there was no doubt; he gave her a small smile, while his eyes danced with amusement.

She huffed. "Its because you _were trying_ to kill me out there!" She replied indignantly.

"Luckily, you survived." He intoned dryly, though the mirth was still evident in his gaze. They collected their belongings, and walked out the gym. They were heading to campus, towards, where Rose assumed, was the cafeteria. However, instead of heading to the right, Dimitri made a left, leaving a questioning Rose to follow.

"Where're we going comrade?" She asked, perplexed.

"To get you water." He replied as though it were obvious.

"Yeah, but," She shot her thumb behind her, "The cafeteria's that way."

"I know a shortcut."

"Oh?" Rose's curiosity was piqued. She's been living at the academy since she was four years old, and thought she knew every nook and cranny of the place. "And that is?"

"You'll see." He kept his air of mysteriousness, but Rose recognized the building once she saw where they were approaching. The building stood imposing, much like its occupants, and grand amongst the greenery surrounding it. They were headed towards Guardian housing. The only other time she'd been there was on a dare. Mason had challenged her to sneak into Alto's unit to steal his favorite pair of running shorts. Everyone hated those hideous shorts –they were _way_ too tight for a man his age to be wearing, and didn't leave very much to the imagination –but Alto didn't seem to care, as he just about wore them _everywhere_. Once he discovered they were missing, his immediate assumption was Rose had something to do with it. Although it was true, he didn't have any proof, given they were no longer in Rose's possession, but hanging as the school's official flag on the flagpole. Needless to say, she felt mighty smug being able to sneak in and out without being detected.

Dimitri led her in, and they went straight to the guardian's lounge without incident. He went to the fridge as Rose set her bag down and plopped down on one of the armchairs. It felt blissful to sit on a comfortable chair after all the running. He walked to her, handing her a large water bottle, and sat down on the armchair nearest her. She accepted it gratefully, and immediately started guzzling it down. Once she finished half the bottle, she sighed in satisfaction, and set it down on the coffee table near them. She eyed him dubiously, while wondering why he opted to sit next to her.

Sitting in companionable silence, Rose's mind started to wonder. She wondered what made Dimitri… well, Dimitri. Try as she might, she could never shake him from her thoughts, at least not for long. Whenever she'd accomplish something – like beating Shane in training the other day –she'd look around to see if he'd seen her. Had he been proud? Of course she tried to excuse herself, wanting to please a mentor is a natural thing to do. She wanted to prove to him that she was truly worth all the time he's put in helping her catch up to the other novices. And yet, she knew deep down that she wanted him to be pleased with her, because it's her. She wanted him to have these confusing, yet undeniable feelings she has for him, because at least she wouldn't be alone in this dangerously tempting situation they both found themselves in. She wanted him to care for her because she couldn't help but care for him. Although Rose most certainly had an undeniable connection with Dimitri, she was very much in denial about her feelings for him.

Not wanting to go back just yet, Rose broached a subject she hoped Dimitri would open up a little and talk about. She'd only gotten glimpses of him before, and she found he was more willing to talk when they were both alone.

"So, what could you tell me about life out there?" She asked him curiously.

"What do you mean?" His brow shot up in question.

"You know," She probed, "Outside the academy?"

"You already know that, Rose. You were gone for two years." He left unspoken words looming over their heads, but Rose heard them clearly. _That's why I have to mentor you now._

She shook off the feelings of how his unspoken message made her feel, and rolled her eyes at him before responding, "Yeah, but it hardly counts. We were always on the run, always having to watch our backs. We weren't free to…" She struggled to find the right words, so she settled for, "Just be." She shrugged.

He nodded and looked a bit thoughtful. He was playing with his bottle in his hand then set it down next to hers. Which was funny, really. Hers being the large bottle, and his being a smaller one, you'd think they'd have it the other way around? Given he has at least a foot of height over her, and tons of muscle mass in comparison to hers. He must've realized how thirsty she had been and opted to give her a large bottle, for which Rose was truly appreciative for.

"I'm not sure I know how to answer that, Rose. Yes, I was out in the world for six years, but I can't say that I was really free –at least not in the sense that I had the freedom to do whatever I wanted. I was always bound to someone." He answered truthfully.

"But you didn't mind." It was a statement, not a question. She knew for a fact he would rather have his charge right here next to him –she would've felt the same if it were Lissa. Her heart constricted at the thought of something happening to Lissa on her watch, but looking at Dimitri now, knowing he was to be her partner, she knew that nothing would. He would protect Lissa almost as fiercely as Rose would; and she was so, so glad for it.

He gave her a rueful smile, "No, I didn't."

"I know you both were close…I just can't imagine what you went through." She felt like she was babbling, but she also felt the burning desire to comfort him. His only response was a woeful smile, and a far off look in his eyes. She had no doubt that Dimitri was reliving the loss of his first charge, Ivan. Acting without giving it a second thought, she reached over and squeezed his hand in a show of comfort. The action shocked him, as his eyes came back to the here-and-now, and widened as they took hers in. However, his shock soon faded, and he gave her an appreciative squeeze back. Holding hands for longer than socially acceptable, they both reluctantly let go.

To take his mind off of his loss, Rose blurted the first thing that came to her head, "So comrade, how'd you earn your first molnija? Was it an epic battle? Did you snap his neck with your bare hands before staking him? Or her, it could've been a her."

"Contrary to the belief circulating amongst novices, killing strigoi isn't at all as glamorous as many of you may think." He gave her a pointed look, in which she gave him a sheepish grin in return. He then launched in his story of how he had staked his first strigoi –he had taken out two in fact –and it had been every bit as epic as Rose had imagined! It was Dimitri, after all.

Rose listened on in awe and rapt attention. She could just about imagine him fighting, using his raw strength and speed to take down strigoi. She only wished she were there fighting along side him, or at the very least a 'fly on the wall,' just to see him in action. She knew he'd be such a sight to behold. Feeling thirsty, she absentmindedly reached out and grabbed a bottle, unscrewing it and placing it to her lips, she took in a mouthful of water. Then two things happened at once. She realized the water tasted 'funny', and that the temperature was off. She soon realized that she grabbed the wrong bottle! How the _fuck_ did she grab the wrong bottle?! They were two different sizes, for crying out loud! Not only that, but they were also different temperatures, seeing as hers was blissfully cold, and his had been a mere room temperature. The 'funny' flavoring, she soon realized was water that was taken from the tap. He must've finished his water and refilled it.

Dimitri had stopped his retelling and was openly staring at her, mouth twitching and eyes dancing with mirth. Her mortification only grew with this realization, and the slow and steady creep of a blush started settling in. Now, Rose wasn't the blushing type, far from it, but doing _this_ embarrassingly stupid act in front of _this_ person, lets just say she wanted the ground to shoot up and swallow her whole. Had it been anyone else – _anyone!_ –she would've played it off with her usual Rose Hathaway bravado, and none would've been the wiser. But with Dimitri, she didn't know why, but she just froze. _You know why_ , she thought, _you like him, that's why_. Her mind mocked her, choosing the most inopportune time to chime in the fact.

With a mouth full of water, she was helpless on deciding what to do. Part of her wanted to spit it out. Not because she was adverse to drinking his water –because she wasn't, far from it, actually –but because she didn't want him to think she was some sort of creeper, and took a sip of his water on purpose. She wasn't _Natalie_ ; feeling certain that it was an action the awkward royal would do. With her imagination running wildly, she thought of countless possibilities of what he could be thinking of her, each worse than the one before. Her decision was made for her when she heard Dimitri's accented voice interrupt her treacherous thoughts say, "Swallow Rose." She immediately did as she was told and felt the flush of her cheeks deepen further at the double entendre.

Rose sat mortified, not wanting to look at her mentor in fear of what she'd see painted on his face. Or worse yet, not see anything at all, given he loved to wear his damn guardian mask! And then she heard it. Despite his best efforts, his face crinkled and burst out with laughter, the only noise that was made in the otherwise silent room. Hearing his outburst, she could only imagine what she had looked like a few moments before; cheeks puffed full of water, eyes wide with humiliation. She should've known something was amiss at the strange look he gave her as she picked up the bottle. But as caught up in his story as she was, she didn't really pay attention to such social cues as a brow furrowed in confusion. This wasn't anyone's fault _but_ his! She scowled at him, which only made his hooting louder.

As annoyed as she with his current fit of laughter at her expense, she couldn't help but think that if the situation had been reversed, she most certainly would've been laughing just as he was now. And yet, despite her mortification, she couldn't help but smile a little. This had, after all, been the very first time she'd ever heard Dimitri's melodious laugh. Sure, she's heard him chuckle at the jokes she's made, but never any full-blown laughter as he had today. When he finally quieted down, his face was fully open and shining with amusement. As much as she wanted to be angry with him for laughing at her, she couldn't. So instead, she smacked his arm playfully and said, "You done now?"

He sobered himself further before responding, Guardian mask now firmly in place, "Yes, Rose. I think we should be heading back now."

She nodded and stood, collecting her belongs and following him out the door. Although she hated to admit it to herself, she felt a little thrill at being able to share something with Dimitri. She only hoped that one day they could share so much more.

Little did she know how much Dimitri would truly mean to her, and more importantly, how much she'd mean to him.

 **The End**


	4. 3 - Creative Workaround Number 1

**Story Name:** Creative Workaround #1

 **Author:** Llaria6

 **Background:** Set at the end of Last Sacrifice. Rose is recuperating from her gunshot wound in the apartment she shares with Dimitri. For anyone interested, I'm currently working on a #2 and #3 - will post as a little smutty collection under my own username soon ;)

* * *

'Comrade?'

'Hmm?' he murmured against my shoulder. Dimitri normally headed straight for the fold-out couch after changing my dressings, but tonight he hung around – easing carefully onto the bed to lie beside me and draping one hand over my stomach.

I shifted slightly on the mountain of pillows I was propped up on so I could get a better look at him, my eyes tracking over his shoulders and biceps as he unconsciously taunted me in a tight black singlet and a pair of boxers. 'It's been ten days.'

'Since what?'

He knew damn well what I was talking about. 'Since the hotel.' _Since you admitted you still loved me and showed me just how much with that smoking hot body of yours._

'Oh. That.' He was trying to act cool but I knew it bothered him too.

'Well, ten days a pretty shitty track record, don't you think? I thought couples were only supposed to lose interest in having sex with one another when they got old.'

'I am old, remember.'

 _Smart ass._ 'No. Like _forty_ old. We're in the prime of our lives. We should be going at it like rabbits.' I twined my nearest foot between his legs, trying to get a response.

He dropped a tiny, annoying kiss to my shoulder. 'If you hadn't gotten shot saving the life of Queen Vasilisa, we would almost certainly be going at it like rabbits, but considering the circumstances it's not going to happen, Roza. You're under doctor's orders to stay on complete bedrest until your wound has healed.'

'Doctors know shit, comrade. Haven't you heard about endorphins – those feel-good hormones you get from sex and chocolate? Give me a couple doses of those and I'll be back on my feet in no time!'

'Would you like me to get you some chocolate?'

'Have sex with me and then get me some chocolate,' I suggested stubbornly.

He laughed – actually laughed at me – the bastard. 'I'm not having sex with you, Roza. You've had major surgery. I know the dhampir genes are assisting with your recovery, but I don't think we should take the risk of causing any further damage. Just wait a few more days and then we'll see what the doctor says.'

I wasn't going to last a few more days. It didn't matter how awesome our Court apartment was or how many friends visited to help pass the time. I was going stir crazy. What did they call it in the old days? Hysteria. I was so bored and desperate for sex with my insanely attractive boyfriend I was going to end up hysterical.

'Fine. No sex then,' I suppose he had a point - my chest was still pretty sore. 'But there's got to be some... creative workarounds we could try?' I suggested hopefully. I knew I was grasping at straws but I was seriously ready to give anything a go.

'What do you mean?' Dimitri's expression was not encouraging.

I rolled gingerly onto my side and ran my hand down his arm, watching the hairs stand up as his skin prickled at my touch.

'So you're just worried about doing something to physically agitate the wound right?'

'You are quite… energetic when it comes to lovemaking,' his eyes darkened lustfully.

'You have a way of inspiring me,' I grinned, then sobered a little, my breathing accelerating as I figured out what I was trying to say. 'I wonder if you could find a way to _inspire_ me without using the Russian demi-god,' I glanced meaningfully at his crotch.

Dimitri's cheeks flushed. 'You're not seriously going to call it that, are you?'

'You know you like it,' I gave him a cheeky rub through his boxers, then immediately wished I hadn't. I was right. He _did_ like it. But that only made it worse. There was action going on in Dimitri's pants and I wasn't going to get any of it. I squeezed my eyes closed and groaned in frustration, wishing I hadn't thrown out the vibrator Christian gave me last Christmas as a joke (after I tested it out of course – waste not, want not).

There was a shift of movement on the bed and I had to fight off a full-body spasm when I felt my Russian god press closer to me, grinding his steadily swelling cock against my thigh. 'You have no idea how long I've been wanting to inspire you, Roza,' his voice was husky in my ear.

I almost came right then.

'How long? Tell me,' I groaned softly, rolling away from him so I could feel his growing arousal rubbing against my bum.

'Do you remember the day we added the skipping rope station into your cardio routine?' he continued to rock his hips at a leisurely pace, extending a hand down to grip me behind the knee and sliding his open palm up the back of my thigh until he was cupping my ass.

'I was so turned on watching your body jiggle I had to take a bathroom break to sort myself out.'

My eyeslashes had fallen closed but they flew wide open at this unexpected revelation. 'But that was only a week after you started mentoring me! Are you telling me that you were having a sneaky wank in the bathroom while your innocent student was outside diligently following your instructions?'

He stilled, offended. 'No I wasn't wanking. I just needed a minute to compose myself. And for the record, you were anything but innocent. You intentionally dropped the rope three times just so you could wave your butt in my face while you bent to pick it up,' he gave my cheek a squeeze to emphasise his point.

A naughty smile spread across my face. 'Well I couldn't have you getting bored during our sessions, could I? Do you know how unprofessional it is for a teacher to read a book during class, comrade? I probably saved you from getting into serious trouble with Alberta!'

He buried his face into my neck and ground against me again – slow and intentional. 'You caused me more trouble than you could possibly imagine.'

If I wasn't already aching for him, the rough tickle of his stubble on my shoulder and the insistent nudging of his cock from behind had me wet and greedy for more. Without thinking, I bucked my hips back to meet his. A very bad idea. Pain blossomed across my chest and I yelped as the stitches pulled tight.

'Fuck, Roza,' Dimitri hissed, pulling back immediately – _not_ the way I hoped to hear him say those words tonight.

The pain was already receding. 'Don't stop. Please,' I turned my head to look at him, desperation in my eyes. I wasn't above begging. 'I need this. I need you.'

I was certain he'd refuse. Any second now, he'd launch into a lecture about the impact of wound care on long term rehabilitation and spend the rest of the night on the sofa-bed with his head buried in one of those stupid western novels, but to my shock his hand settled on my hip; pushing my pyjama shorts down a few inches to knead the naked flesh beneath his fingers.

'You're not the only one,' he groaned, sliding his hand down to squeeze the top of my thigh before roving back up to draw teasing circles on my stomach, just beneath the hem of my tank-top.

 _God yes_. I shifted carefully, hoping I'd be able to reach his fun bits from this angle, but he shook his head, redeploying his right arm across my body; essentially pinning me to the mattress.

'Don't. Move,' he commanded, holding me there until he felt me relax. 'Let me attend to your needs, Roza. I can take care of myself later.'

I seriously doubted I'd be able to lie still with the mental images that were currently forming in my mind. 'Do you take care of yourself often, comrade?' my breath was shaky as his fingers resumed their exploration of my stomach and his hips made slow strokes against my ass.

He was quiet for a minute, concentrating on his task, and I thought he wasn't going to answer when I felt the warmth of his breath against my ear. 'Every morning we've been apart.'

His admission sent a wave of moist heat cresting between my legs and I whimpered as his hand moved higher, bypassing the bandages to fondle my breasts.

'What do you...,' my eyes flickered shut and the breath rushed out of me as he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, increasing the pressure until my whole body was humming like an electric current. 'What do you think about when you do that?'

And with that one, tentative question, we hurtled into uncharted territory.

Thinking back to all of our previous sexual encounters (which, depressingly, I could list on one hand) we'd never really had the opportunity to take our time and find out exactly what the other person liked in the bedroom department. We'd just relied on our bodies to guide us, and afterwards life always managed to get in the way (which either meant being forced to deny our feelings for the sake of Dimitri's job or my place at the academy, or the whole world went to shit and we had to go and clean up the mess).

But now things were different. There was no drama threatening to drag us away - no urgency except the lure of our own cravings. I know this was probably pushing about a million of Dimitri's personal boundaries but now we were officially together I didn't want any more secrets or spaces between us. I wanted him to open up to me completely. I wanted to know what turned him on.

'You, Roza,' he growled softly in my ear, 'always you.' He tucked his left arm under my shoulders and shifted me so my body was flush against his - my weight supported by his chest. When I was secure in his arms, he snaked a hand between my legs, stroking me feverishly through the fabric of my cotton sleep shorts.

'I think about the times we've been together. The cabin... the expression on your face when I took you for the very first time.'

I moaned as my own private memories merged with the fantasy he was creating for me and the reality of what he was doing with his fingers.

'...The lust charm.'

His hand swept down my inner thigh then inched its way back up, pushing the cotton barrier aside to slide a finger between my lips, my Russian god groaning at the discovery of how wet he'd made me.

'Sometimes...,' he dropped his lips to the pulse point on my neck, '...sometimes I think about what it felt like drinking your blood. I'll regret what I did when I was strigoi for the rest of my life,' his voice was constricted with guilt and longing, 'but a part of me still wants to consume you. To be connected with you so deeply you're physically a part of me.'

My shallow, panting breaths turned into mewling cries as he pushed my hair aside, his tongue lapping at my neck over the scars where he had bitten me. I was haunted by the same dark memories and even though I knew it was wrong to be aroused at the idea of fooling around with a strigoi I couldn't suppress the lust that swirled and churned in the pit of my stomach at the sensations he was eliciting.

'Keep still, milaya,' he reminded me, his own breathing unsteady - using his arm to restrain me as he continued to tease at the apex of my legs; his swollen cock pressing against my ass to the rhythm of his fingers.

'Fuck, Dimitri. Don't stop,' I whimpered. If I wasn't trapped inside my own skin I would have slid out of his arms like water.

He bit down roughly, thrusting two fingers deep and slow within me, keeping me immobilised with the heel of his hand. 'I never want to stop pleasuring you.'

I jerked up in sweet agony - numb to the shimmer of pain radiating through my chest - and he held me tightly; one hand busy between my legs, the other tugging at a nipple while he kissed and licked a path along my jawline.

'But the one memory I never grow tired of?' he pulled out suddenly, returning to stroke the swollen, over-sensitive bud that was straining out from within my folds. 'The first time you floored me when we were sparring. The sight of you straddling me - sweaty from our fight, hair escaping from your pony tail, that look of triumph on your face as you held your wooden stake to my heart - that was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life.'

Oh fuck. Another wave of heat rolled through my stomach and my legs started to quiver. I loved it when he swore. He only did it when we were alone together. It was how I knew he was just as out of control as I was. The hand on my breast disappeared and it took a minute for my sex-drugged brain to figure out that he was touching himself, rubbing up and down to match the quick, light motion of his fingers on my clit. Fucking fuck.

'That was the day I realised you were my match in every way and that I wanted you, despite all the things that were keeping us apart. I wanted to love you and make love to you, and hear my name on your lips when I made you come.'

'Dimitriii,' it came out as a wail, the rippling sensations intensifying into wild, crashing waves of pleasure.

The moment I called his name he plunged back inside of me - pressing his thumb against my pulsing sex as my walls clenched tightly about his fingers - and I scrabbled weakly at the bedsheet, shivering in satisfaction at the ragged 'Fuck, Roza' that was whispered into my hair.

I was still coming down from the peak of it when a nudge from behind reminded me there was someone else in need of attention.

'Is there something I can help you with, comrade?' I suggested, tilting my hips to press back against him.

'I can just take a shower,' he mumbled into my neck, though he made no move to leave.

'Don't go yet,' I insisted, resting my head on his chest; dragging his hand out of my pants and guiding it up to the curves on my chest.

'That's probably not such a good idea,' his other hand gripped my hip as he ground himself against me. 'I'm not sure I can hold myself back.'

A smile crept across my face and I eased myself out from under his touch, being careful not to irritate my chest wound as I shifted up onto the pillows.

'I don't want you to hold back,' my eyes swept greedily over his body, biting my lip as my gaze came to rest on the bulge that was tenting his boxers. A new creative workaround was already forming in my mind - something I'd fantasised about on more than one occasion - and I could tell by the self-conscious, hungry expression on his face that he had a fair idea of what I had planned for him.

Feeling very naughty, I ran a slow, meaningful look from Dimitri's hand to the delicious, straining outline of the Russian demi-god in his pants. 'You drive. I'll give the directions.'


	5. 4 - Rose's Lifemate

**Story Name:** Rose's Lifemate

 **Author:** lovesmesomedanilalol

 **Background:** Dimitri brings the girls back to St. Vlad's. But he, nor anyone else has any idea what the future has in store for them.

 _Please note this is an OOC story and while it's still about Romitri, there are also graphic descriptions of violence. Please don't read if this isn't for you._

* * *

(LPOV)

"I'm telling you not to push her...you have no idea what your letting yourself in for." I told Kirova, hoping she'd listen to what I was saying. Because if she didn't she was going to be in for a world of pain, then she'll wish she had listened. Looking around I saw seven guardians including the Russian Dimitri Belikov, that was one of the ones that had brought us in. As well as Alberta Petrova and Yuri Jamison.

"Princess you talk as though she can do anything. She's nothing but a disgraceful, useless, pathetic excuse for a novice, a bloodwhore. She will be sent from here to a commune, to become the bloodwhore she actually is."

"You can't do that; we won't allow it! We will not be separated! Try it and see what becomes of you." Standing up I began jabbing my right index finger into the desk repeatedly. "I am not the demure little princess that left here, and Rose isn't the same 'wild child' novice you think you knew. One word that's all I must say and you and everyone else in here are done. Sure, I'll be covered in your blood, but oh well, I can always buy new clothes. It's not like it'll be the first time either of us will be covered in someone else's blood. NO ONE will ever separate me from my sister or her from me."

"Princess there is nothing you can do. You haven't even specialized."

I laughed in her face if only she knew, "Oh I have, and there is plenty I could do, but I won't have to do anything, my guardian will do it for me. Rose has protected me since we were five years old. She has done things you can't even fathom to keep me safe. And I have done things you can't possibly imagine to keep her safe. So, for your own sake, I am telling you for the last time, don't push us."

"Bring me a sedative."

"That was your last chance Kirova. RoRo attack, injure not kill." As soon as I said that RoRo lifted her head to show everyone her eyes, eyes that were red as Mars. Standing she held her hands out from her sides, her fingernails grew into claws of the same color only they were coated in charmed silver. RoRo snarled and you could plainly see her fangs. Fangs that I knew were just itching to rip someone's throat out. She was waiting on the attack word before she pounced. "Kirova one last word and you're done."

"She's...she's strigoi."

"You stupid bitch, if she were strigoi we'd all be dead. Her eyes may be red but not strigoi red, and look at her skin if she was any darker she'd be from India or somewhere like that. Are you going to give us a free pass for the rest of the year to do as we please, or do I release her?"

"No. She's being taken and put out of her misery."

"Wrong answer bitch. Saldırı ama ciddi kimseyi incitme. Ve gerçekten süper sıcak olduğunu düşünüyorum Rusça incitme." (attack but don't seriously hurt anyone else. And really don't hurt the Russian you think is super-hot.) With that RoRo threw her head back roared and attacked Kirova. Not even bothering to walk around the desk she just jumped over it, in her black Louboutin six inch heels.

It would probably always amaze me, how she could do things like that in heels. As she sliced Kirova with her claws, leaving deep lacerations on Kirova's chest, stomach and arms before going for her throat. Which thankfully I was paying close enough attention to stop.

"RoRo stop, I said hurt not kill. Come back here, we don't want her dead YET. Come sit down." Rose stood up gracefully and just as beautiful as ever, blood dripping franticly from her claws.

As she took her seat beside me I figured it was my turn. Seeing at least four of the guardians trying to tend Kirova's wounds I said, "Enough. Move away from her."

I watched as RoRo sat back down in her previously vacated chair and began to lick the blood from her hands.

"But Princess she's bleeding very badly." Alberta said.

"Yes, and she deserves every bit of pain she can possibly feel. Nothing and no one, will ever separate the Dragomir/Hathaway sisters. Move away and leave her to me. RoRo are you ok now? Do you need more blood or another fight? We can easily go somewhere so you can hunt and drink your fill if you need to."

"No sis I'm fine. I just need to finish calming down. It'll take a bit since we haven't found my soul mate yet."

"Oh, but I think we have." Walking over to Kirova I heal her, and left her laying there to think about what had happened. "Stupid bitch, regretting your words, now aren't you?" I thought out loud as I kicked her in the arm before walking away.

"What do you mean we have?"

"Remember he's Russian this time, right?"

"Yes."

"Well think about who's standing behind you."

"No, you're not serious, are you?" Before she could stop herself, she spun in her chair and looked him up and down several times, before turning back to me. Licking her lips, she said, "Yummy. Can't be, he's not strong enough." I could tell Dimitri knew we were talking about him.

I turned to Alberta, "Auntie Al who is the strongest male Russian guardian at the academy?"

"Dimitri." She said pointing to Dimitri.

"I told you."

"Nope sorry, I don't believe it."

"Fine we'll try it and see. Auntie are there any other male Russian guardians on campus?"

"Yes, Yuri, Gavin, and Alexei."

At the same time, Rose and I sneered, "Alexei."

"Auntie could get Gavin and Alexei in here?" She turned on her earpiece and called for them. As we sat waiting we turned at the same time and looked at Yuri and saw him fidget underneath our unwavering gaze.

"Oh, come on uncie why so nervous?" Rose asked him.

"Roe, Lis I love you girls, and I have missed you more than you know. But I have no flipping idea what just happened."

"Well I told the stupid bitch to leave my sister alone, so she got what she had coming. Plus, I did heal her dumb ass, didn't I?"

He walked closer to us kneeled down next to me and placed his hand on my knee before saying, "Yes, Lis you did. What I want to know is not only how did you do that, but how did Roe do what she did." He went to lay his hand on Rose's knee but I jerked his hand back.

"Don't. No man, but her true mate may touch her skin without feeling immeasurable pain. That's what the scrolls aunt Tati showed us said. And we have found out that it's true, several times in fact."

"Aunt Tati?"

"Aunt Tatiana Ivashkov, you know the queen."

"Liss are you saying that our queen has known for the last two years where you two were?"

"Yes, as well as Aunt Janien, Uncle Abe, Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, Hans Croft, and quiet several guardians."

"Then why has no one bothered to tell us?"

"Because we have more than a few enemy's, as you saw with Kirova, some even deadly. Some of them here at the academy, that is one of the reason's we were taken away from here and hidden in the human world."

Alberta turned and said, "wait, are you saying that Roe didn't break you out of the academy?"

"Well of course she did, she is Rose Hathaway-Mazur after all." Alberta and Yuri laughed.

"Of course, she did, who was I trying to kid. Ok, so who protected the two of you all this time? There were no guardians close by, when we found you?" Yuri asked.

"Roe protected us, we had no need of guardians. Roe is the best guardian in the world." Motioning to Kirova before saying, "as you can clearly see, we really didn't need guardians."

"Then why was it so relatively easy to catch you?" Auntie Al asked.

I laughed before saying, "Because it was time to return. We knew you were coming last week. But we didn't want to look like pushovers, so we had a little fun with you guys."

"How did you know we were coming last week? We didn't even know where you were till two days ago?"

"Roe can see the future, so we knew when you were coming, down to the minute actually. Why do you think we already had our bags packed? We also knew who was coming, and where Dimitri would station everyone. We wanted to have a little fun, before we came back, so we played a little 'game' with you."

Before anyone could say anything more the door opened to reveal Gavin and Alexie.

"Roe, Lis I'm so glad your back safe and sound." Gavin said as he grasped me and pulled me into a hug.

He went to hug Rose but I stopped him, "not yet, just wait."

Then it was Alexi's turn, "Princess, I'm glad to see that this bloodwhore didn't let any harm come to you. It is completely unbelievable she didn't get you killed. You must have not run into any strigoi."

"Actually, Gustavo we did, we ran into A LOT of them."

Alexie got up in Roe's face and said, "how dare you put the last Dragomir in danger. Your pathetic, you'll never amount to anything, you might as well be sent to a commune today. To save time, money and resources that could be used to train someone who will actually one day be a guardian." Yuri, Gavin and Alberta moved to interfere but I raised my hand and stopped them. I even saw a flash of anger and hatred in Dimitri's eyes.

"Gustavo how many strigoi have you killed."

He looked at me proudly and said, "five princess." Then sneered at Roe.

"Really, Is that all?" I asked flatly.

"If I'd meet more Princess I would have killed more."

"Strange, because even Roe has killed more than you, and she hasn't even gotten her promise mark yet." Turning to Roe I asked, "Roe how many strigoi have you killed in the last two years?" I knew full well how many there were, because I had been there for every single one of them.

"647." There were gasps of disbelief from everyone in the room.

"I don't believe it." Alexie said just as he grabbed Roe's arm. As soon as his skin contacted hers, his hand was on fire. I saw Roe smile evilly as we watched him burn.

Turning to Yuri, "Now do you see why I told you not to touch her skin?" He just nodded at me. Turning to Dimitri I said, "Dimitri would you come here a minute?" I asked him as we watched Gustavo writhe on the floor howling from the pain in his hand.

"Of course, Princess." He walked over to me, I smiled at him.

"Dimitri, would you do something for me?"

"Yes."

"Lift Roe's hair to show everyone her moljina marks."

Dimitri walked over to Rose and lifted her hair, barely grazing her neck with his fingertips. When he did I saw both shiver. After lifting her hair so everyone could see her marks, I watched as their aura's engulfed each other. I smiled, "Dimitri lay your hand flat against her marks."

Poor Dimitri he looked a bit weary but did as I instructed. As soon as their skin connected there was a jolt of electricity that went through them and crackling into the air. Causing both to jump slightly. I watched as he caressed her neck gently, knowingly, lovingly. Running his thumb up and down her spine.

Rose turned to look at him before gasping out, "Mitya?"

"Roza?" Then they were in each other's arms. Kissing as if they hadn't seen each other in decades. Which they haven't, longer actually. Their hands were everywhere, then he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. While he massaged her butt, and ran his hands up and down her back underneath her shirt. Turning he pressed her against the nearest wall.

(DPOV)

Oh, my God I have finally found my love again. My mind was focused only on one thing, getting closer to her. "Roza, oh my Roza I have missed you so so much. Where have you been my love? Don't you ever leave me again, I'll die again if you do." I kept kissing her and trying to get still closer to her.

"Mitri, oh God I've missed you so. No, I'll never leave you again. Just hold me, love me Mitiri."

"Yes Roza, always my love, always will I love you."

(APOV) Alberta

Oh. My. God. What the hell is going on? They are acting as if they are lovers separated for months, years even. Why did he not burn when he touched her? Oh, that's right Lissa said no man but her true mate could touch her without being burned.

Does that mean Dimitri and Roe are soulmates? Well I guess by the looks of it they are. Looking at Lissa I see a huge smile. I turn back to Roe and Dimitri and they look as though they are going to devour each other. Hands in each other's hair, lips everywhere when they reach for each other's clothes I know I must stop this, it's way too intimate for people to be watching.

"Uh guys?" Nothing, they acted as if they couldn't hear me.

Looking at Lis I asked, "should we put a stop to this, or should we leave the room?"

"Well back when their souls were together last, it was mandatory that the families watch the consummation of the relationship for the first time." She told me with her voice full of laughter. I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open. I really did not want to watch the young woman I felt like a mother to, have sex.

"Is there any other way?"

"They're not having sex in here, not in front of everyone. They are just getting reacquainted, it's been quite a few centuries since they've seen each other. We might as well all sit down and relax, Auntie Al could you get Chris, Mason and Eddie down here please?" I asked her before turning to Alexei, "Are you still in pain jerk?"

He just looked at me as if he could kill me, but I knew what he was really thinking. "Let me tell you, you better get those thoughts out of your head. Because before you could lay a finger on her, both she and Dimitri would have you dead and buried or better yet, buried alive." As I looked at him his eyes still held hatred, "Would you like me to heal you a little or would you like to go on nursing it like a baby?"

"Stay away from me. You and that mongrel bloodwhore." Now that, that broke up the make out session between Ro and Dimitri. Dimitri carefully lowered her to the ground, before kissing her one last time. He turned and charged Alexei. Watching Dimitri change from the calm, cool, all together guardian. Into the murderous, avenging lover, was almost as scary as the first time I saw Roe change.

Roe just stood there smiling and watching Dimitri beat Alexei half to death before walking over to him and caressing his cheek. "Baby, don't kill the pathetic, limp, little bastard, at least not right now. You're going to want another piece of him soon."

I watched as Roe left her hand against Dimitri's cheek, he leaned into it and followed her hand back up to her lips. Once again, they were devouring each other.

Then Roe lifted Dimitri's hands and licked them clean of blood, both his and Alexis's. I smiled when I heard Dimitri moan at the touch of Roe's tongue on his skin. I watched as they went and sat on the couch. Dimitri pulling Roe straddle his lap and their make out session picked up right where they left off.

(DPOV)

All I could think of is, I finally have my goddess back in my arms. I'll never let her go again, no one will take her from me ever again. She's finally mine again, and mine she will stay, for all eternity this time.

"Roza, I need to be with you my love. I've missed you so very much." I whispered as I kissed her neck finding that spot at her ear that has always driven her mad with lust. Once I find it I gently nip it with my teeth, only to cool it with a caress of my tongue, all while sucking on it with my lips. She grinds her hips against mine and I can tell she as far gone as I am. The only thing holding us back are the other people in the room. "Roza, please tell me that you saved yourself for me this time too."

"Yes baby, you will always be my one and only. I could never let anyone else touch what is yours. Did you do the same for me?" I was so over joyed at hearing this I almost came right then. With my hands on her hips I ground them harder against my own. We were both moaning and panting so much that if you were just listening instead of looking it would sound like we were making love, which we soon would be.

"Yes Roza, I could never be with anyone but you. It would destroy my soul, to be with anyone else, the way I'm only supposed to be with you."

I told her while trying to calm our raging hormones some before I told her the next part. "There is a woman here, that keeps trying to convince me be with her." I felt her stiffen and I know she's about to blow her top. "Before you get upset, she is nothing to me, and never has been. She has tried to seduce me, she even kissed me once. But I told her that it would never happen because I already had my one true love. I was just waiting until we could be together again. Please don't be angry at me, I swear I have never and will never, be unfaithful to you. She tried to compel me once, but as we know that won't work with us, we are the only one that can compel the other." I rushed my words out waiting and hoping I don't lose her because of some stupid, obsessed, horny, disgusting mortal woman.

"You do realize I can still read your mind, right?"

"I was hoping you could. That way you'd know I was telling you the complete and truth."

"I can and I do. But there is something I need to tell you, that I have only told Liss."

"Whatever it is my love we will conquer it together." I saw that beautiful smile that I had missed so badly.

"There is a reason that Lis and I hate Alexei so much."

"What's that love? Was he mean to you? If so, I'll break both his arms and legs for you."

"No love, it was a bit more serious than that. He tried to..." When she lowered her eyes from mine I knew it was going to truly be bad.

"He tried to..."

Now I knew for sure it was bad. Because she was never this shy or upset about anything, "he tried to what milaya?"

"He tried to force me to be with him." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I saw red, carefully and gently I placed her onto the couch before I stood and charged Alexei once again. I was in such a rage there was no way in hell he was getting away from me, without being in some major pain for the rest of his very short life. My blood boiled in my veins and hatred coerced through my very being. As I once again beat him into oblivion.

"How dare you lay your filthy disgusting mortal hands on my goddess! Gustavo you're going to die by my hands." Each word punctuated with a punch.

(RPOV)

I just stood there and watched Dimitri as he beat Alexei near to death again. While he was doing that, the door opened to Alberta, Chris, Yuri, Mason, Eddie, my parents, Aunt Tati, Adrian and about thirty guardians. All the damphire ran to try and get Dimitri off Alexei, but I put a shield between them. Every time they'd try to go around I simply expanded it. Finally, I figured Dimitri had beat him just enough so I repeated what I had done the last time Dimitri attacked Alexei.

Once he was looking into my eyes I said, "he's had enough for now Comrade. Soon you can have another go at him, but for now that's enough."

"Roza, he tried to take something that wasn't his. Something that is mine and mine alone. There is no excuse for that, him and men like him do not deserve to walk on the same planet as you."

"I know love, but I need to know if he's done this to anyone else or if I'm the only one. Do you understand? Once that's done, you can do as you please with him, but I'm sure baba and my brothers and uncles will want to help. Come let me introduce you to my family."

Gripping his hand to make sure he didn't return and finish Alexei off I walked over to my newly arrived family. "Dimitri, dorogoy (darling) this is my father Abe Mazur baba this is Dimitri my soul mate. Baby this is my mother Janien Hathaway, Aunt Tati or as most of the world knows her Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, I'm sure you know who she is. These are my none blood brothers Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, and Adrian Ivashkov. Everyone I would like you to meet my soul mate Dimitri Belikov. I'm sorry I never formally introduced you to Liss did I? Baby this is my none blood sister Princess Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, the last Dragomir as you know." Everyone said their hello's, how are you's, nice to finally meet you's. You know the usual things you say when you meet someone.

"Kiz please enlighten us as to why Dimitri almost beat this guardian to death." I looked at them and just shook my head at them too ashamed of being weak enough to almost let that happen.

Dimitri could tell I wasn't going to say anything. So, he nudged me gently with his shoulder, still I didn't say anything, "I can't tell them now there are too many strangers here. I don't want anyone to know I was so weak that I almost let that happened to me."

He took me into his arms, laying my head on his chest, and leaned over to whisper to Lissa, "Can you get all the guardians that just arrived to leave please? I think it would be easier on her if it were just family." Lissa went and talked to baba and my mother, soon all the newly arrived guardians left the room.

"Come here baby, let's sit down, that bastards not going anywhere. I made sure of that." Lifting me into his arms bridal style he carried me to the couch.

"It's ok honey this is your family and they love you. Just take your time, you don't have to be in a rush."

"They won't love me when they find out how weak I was."

"Roza, I love you. They love you. You have never been weak, not centuries ago and definitely not now."

"I love you. You know, that, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, I also know that your stalling." He said with a smile.

"Fine...the reason Dimitri almost beat that bastard to death is, a few years before Lissa and I left, he tried to...he tried to force me to be with him." The roar from everyone in that room except Dimitri, Lissa and I would have sent every demon from hell into hiding.

"He did what?!" they all screamed. They all went to attack him so I had to shield him.

"Wait. I don't think I'm the only one, and before I let you all do whatever you all want to do to him. I must know if there are more women or girls that he has done this too. And if so, who they are so we can get them the help I know they must need. But I just don't have the strength today. Can you just have him taken to a cell for a few days? I don't think he can walk Dimitri said he made sure Alexei wouldn't be able to go anywhere." The next thing I knew Yuri and Alberta were dragging Alexei out of the room by his ankles while he screamed and begged for the pain to stop.

"Roza, how old were you when this happened?"

"Twelve." I whispered. They were all so infuriated that they couldn't say anything, everyone was shaking with rage.

"My God you were just a child. Baby I'm so sorry I should've been here."

"I think it was something that had to happen for me to be able to sympathize with others that this has happened to. And you got here when you were supposed to, but it's over now. Also, aunt Tati you might need a new headmistress. I kind of broke this bitch a little." I said when I walked over and kicked Kirova in the leg, hearing her grunt I smiled.

"You kind of broke her? Milaya you almost ripped her throat out." He told everyone while laughing his ass off at me.

I shrugged, "Well Liss told her to leave us alone. What can I say, I have a short fuse when someone threatens the people I love? You should remember that, in case that whore you were telling me about come sniffing around you again. NOBODY takes what's mine, or even attempts to and gets away unharmed. You out of everyone in this room should know that by now. I mean you have known me for five thousand years."

"Oh, I know, all right. I had to get rid of more than one body because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. But it was much easier to get rid of bodies then than it is now."

"Not really you can just flash them into a volcano."

"Roe as queen you can't go around killing every woman that touches Dimitri, any more than he can beat the men to death. I mean we can hide half a dozen bodies each, a year but more than that..." Auntie Tati said laughing the whole time.

Adrian stuck his two cents worth in, "we can easily go with Roe's idea and just say they were taken or killed by strigoi." Everyone laughed then.

Suddenly I felt it start again and I knew what was going to happen.

"Ugh...Liss it's starting again."

"Ok Roe calm down, maybe it won't be as bad this time since Dimitri's here. Just relax, lay down on the couch and try to blank your mind of everything but Dimitri, think only of him." I did as she said and the pain lessened a little, but didn't completely go way.

(LPOV)

"Lissa what's wrong with her?" Aunt Janien asked.

"It's the shifts. Since her birthday, they are getting more frequent and a hell of a lot more painful. They'll keep getting more painful until..."

"Until what Lissa?"

"I'm sorry uncle Abe, but I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about this." He looked more than a little put out when I said that.

"Lissa is it THE shifts your talking about?" Aunt Tati asked.

"Yes."

"Will one of you women please tell me what the hell is going on with my little girl."

Aunt Janien leaned over and whispered to Abe what was going on.

"What?! She's too young for that."

"Abe, she turned eighteen two months ago. It's either that or the pain she's in will keep getting worse until it kills her. Is that what you want?"

"No, but damn it she's still my little girl."

"Baba...I'll still be your little girl when I'm 118 so don...don't worry about it. I'm...AAAHHHHH!...I'm fine, a little pain never killed anyone." When she screamed, it was so loud and high the windows shook.

"She's going to pass out soon."

"Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on! Why is my Roza in so much pain?"

"Don't worry Dimi, I'm..." That was the last thing she said before passing out from the pain.

"Ok she's out so she's not in pain right now." I told everyone.

"Liss what is going on? Why was she in so much pain?" Adrian inquired.

"Ok I'm going to explain this as best as I can, while trying not to embarrass anyone. As we all know Roe is not normal, she is not like any of us. She is actually Athena, goddess of war amongst other things. Roe is a virgin, and as such with her powers and her being a goddess. Until she and Dimitri, who for those of you that don't already know, is actually Ares god of war, make love her pain will continue to get worse. If it doesn't happen soon, she won't make it to be the reigning queen." All the men sat around stunned speechless.

"So, your saying Rose is really a virgin?" Chris asked and I just looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Isn't that what I just said?! Is that really all you got out of what I just said?"

"Well it's a little hard to believe with all the rumors and stuff."

"Chris, you of all people should know that most rumors aren't true. Just because Jessie and Ralf said they slept with her, doesn't mean it actually happened."

"Who are Jessie and Ralf?" Dimitri asked.

"They are not eighteen yet Dimitri, so you can't beat them into oblivion."

"I don't give a shit how old they are. They should never have allowed my Roza's name to escape their mouths if they didn't want to face the consequences." I just looked at him waiting and hoping reason would penetrate his brain again soon. We all watched him as he tried to reign in his temper. But being the God of war, didn't make for a whole lot of self-control in that particular area.

"Fine, how long until they are eighteen?"

"Jessie in a week and Ralf in a month."

"Good I know what I'll be doing for them for their birthdays."

Chris looked like he wanted to help with anything that would cause those two pain. "What are you going to do?"

"Use them as piñatas. Only instead of a little stick I'm going to use a steel pipe, a piece of re-bar, baseball bat, maybe even a crow bar. I haven't gotten that far yet; I might even use all of them. But one thing I do know is that it will hurt a lot."

Everyone laughed at that, because after seeing what he had done to Gustave we all knew, where Rose was concerned he was capable of anything and everything, to protect her.

(DPOV)

I should have realized what was causing Roza's pain, since we've been through it before. I needed to be with her so much that it was painful and I could see it was the same for her. "I'm taking Roza and putting her to bed, she needs rest after everything that's happened today."

"Where will you take her Dimitri? Neither of us have a room yet?"

"I'm taking her with me. I assume Christian wants you to stay with him. Although I don't know if you knew that or not." I shrugged thinking, 'Oh well I guess she does now.' Lifting my sleeping Roza in my arms, I carried her to my room and lay her on the bed. Knowing she would not be able to sleep comfortably in her clothes I removed them for her. Every inch of delicate skin I uncover just makes me need her more. Putting her clothes on a chair, I then remove mine. Getting into bed I carefully wrap myself around my Roza's body, to be sure she's not only comfortable but also warm. The feel of her naked skin against mine is like being on Mt. Olympus again, only a million times better. Eventually sleep took me.


	6. 5 - Taming You

**Story Name:** Taming you

 **Author:** Mitrioselove

 **Background:** After five years, Dimitri finally tames his thorn. Set after last sacrifice.

* * *

"Dimitri have you seen my other shoe?" Dimitri peeked around the door from the bathroom, half his face slathered with foam.

"Did you check under the couch. You do have the tendency of kicking off your shoes." He shook his head in disapproval but smiled as he ducked back into the bathroom.

Five years, it had been five years since we had first moved in together. And I was happy to say not much had changed. Sure I had a college degree now, and I was a little older. But Dimitri and I were just the same in love. If anything things were better now, I'd dare to even say normal. We woke up together, ate breakfast, did our shifts, then came home together.

"Roza it's right here." I huffed getting up off the floor, and walking towards my man.

"Thanks, how did it even get here." He was now in the kitchen with my shoe in hand.

"You were in a rush last night." I smiled my mind wondering to the night before.

It had been my birthday. The big ole 23 had been yesterday, and coming home to my Russian cooking me my favorite meal had been a turn on. Or perhaps I had already been turned on thinking about him. There wasn't much to do but think as I sat near a wall watching Lissa do her thing. I mean she was an amazing queen and all, but god those meetings were boring as hell. And nothing got me through a long boring ass meeting better than thinking about my man.

"Are you already packed for Adrian's?" The question was silly but I needed a distraction.

"The question is are you?" I clicked my tongue at him to show how appalled I was but he simply pulled me towards him and kissed my forehead.

"We have three days." He hummed into my hair, and pulled me arms length away.

"Before we go into work want to take a walk. It's gorgeous out, and the sun is just setting." I nodded yes and I went to get my sweater. Sun or not it was still fall outside.

"Oh before I forget." I reached into a draw pulling out a card, and book. We had been apart for over a month, and had missed the day of lovers. So to make up for it March 14th, every year was our valentines. "Happy Valentines!"

"Happy Valentines."

We both stood before each other presents before us. We laughed exchanging quickly and reading our cards. I had bought him a book, cause what else would I get him. And he in turn had gotten me a glass rose. I had a small collection forming. He bought me one at every special occasion. At first I was put off. But they were nice, and together they made me feel girly.

Walking around court holding Dimitri's hand was nice. Especially now that not as many people openly stared at us. Not that Dimitri had cared any. No he held my hand with pride even back when people, mostly moroi would talk about us right in front of us. It was what I loved the most about Dimitri, he had no shame in showing his love for me. He was proud and happy to call me his girl.

And together we had formed quite life together. We were close friends with the queen, and future king. We had Adrain and Sydney who we visited at least three times a year. My father and mother visited often. And we went to Baia to visit when we could. We had friends and family all over and it felt amazing. I had never had so many people to love and be loved by in return until Dimitri and fuck it felt good.

"Wow this is gorgeous." We had walked to the edge of the wards and stood near a small cliff. The sun setting casting orange and amber over us.

"Do you like what we have together milaya?" I looked over at Dimitri a wide smile on my lips.

"It's perfect. It's so much more than I ever thought I could have." He nodded and kept his eyes on me.

"Do you see us together forever?" I snickered at him grabbing his hand in mine.

"You're the only man who could put up with me for forever." He nodded again.

"Good." His hand slipped from mine but I didn't mind.

I turned back to the setting sun, we came here often to get our last rays of the sun. It was our spot since no one else seemed to ever come here. Dimitri said it was because everyone was too afraid of bumping into us. Perhaps he was right, but I didn't think people avoided us too much now a days. If anything people liked to talk to us, they seemed more interested.

"I love you Rose." I turned back slightly confused, Dimitri never called me Rose anymore.

My hands fell slack at my sides as I took in Dimitri. He was stationed behind me on one knee. On one knee with a huge ass diamond ring in his right hand. He had joked and taunted me for years about marrying him, and I had simply brushed him off. I always told him to wait until I was at least twenty, but when that came and went and he didn't ask I pushed it aside. When he brought it up a year ago, I had simply joked about needing a rock star ring. It seemed as if Dimitri had been listening all too well. Because one the ring was huge, and two I had no doubts.

"I love you Roza. It's that plain and simple." He reached for my left hand holding it in his free hand. "Spend forever with me? Let me call you my wife."

Dimitri was always a man of few words. But his eyes spoke for him, I could see the love there always. I could read him like a book and this was no different. Though he had bothered me for some time about marriage, he had waited. He had waited until he knew I would be ready, without me having to say it. Because now looking at him on one knee just felt right. Even last year this would have scared me, but now looking at my man I knew I wanted forever. Even if the wedding would have to wait.

"You can call me your fiancé for now. We shall talk about wife sometime later." That was enough for him, he quickly put the ring on my finger and stood up.

"We shall pick a date you'll see." I laughed as he leaned in closer to kiss me. "Should we celebrate our engagement?"

"Dimitri! Are you saying you want to have sex, out here in the open?" Though my voice was teasing I was a little shocked, he was rather conservative when it came to our sex life.

"I'm feeling frisky." I gasped at his words but didn't hesitate when he brought his lips down to mine.

He brought me down to the ground gently, even going as far as laying his duster down for me. Although it was no where near spring it was still nice out, nice enough to do this. I laughed as I looked around, snow melting around me. Only we would be crazy enough to do this. But then again this was clearly how I had influenced the poor man in the last five years.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day." I looked up at him confused as he lightly pushed hair out of my face.

"What day?"

"The day Rosemarie Hathaway would be tamed." I gasped at him slapping his shoulder but remaining happy.

"You can think you've tamed me tiger but no one can tame this bitch." I laughed at his appalled look but he leaned down to kiss me.

"You're tamed Roza. I control you." The words sent a shock through me as I moaned.

His lips found home on my neck. His kisses light but enough to cause my body to react. Making love with Dimitri was always an experience. Mostly because the man always gave it his all. He pleasured me in ways I never knew someone could be. It was more than just sex, it was a connection. We connected on a level no one else could meet. He was my soulmate. And it was why I would gladly become his wife.

Someday.

Not now.

But perhaps soon.

"You won't give me a date?" Dimitri smirked at me as he panted over me. Blissed out from our love making.

"It's going to take a lot more than that lover boy." He smiled at me, confidence radiating off of him.

"I've got plenty more to give you." I laughed as I pushed hair away from his face. The ring catching my attention.

"Do I get a gift like this every Valentine's Day?"

He pushed away, rolling off of me laying on the ground. I studied him as he shimmied his pants up and he smirked my way.

"I don't know do I?"

I looked at him mouth agape. It wasn't because I had been offended, no. It was because after so long Dimitri had gotten what he had wanted. Dimitri always got what he wanted. And though I always gave in it didn't take me long to know what he had just done. The man had finally tamed Rosemarie Hathaway, and I honestly did not care.


	7. 6 - To Another Year

**Story Name:** To Another Year

 **Author:** objectiveheartmuscle

 **Background:** As with everything Rose does, her surprise for his birthday is amazing and wonderful and totally blindsides him. (Part of the TQN verse but can stand alone.)

* * *

You're almost done shaving when Rose's voice floats into the bathroom from the bedroom. "Babe, where's your passport?"

"Didn't you have take it to Court last week?" you ask, pitching your voice loud over the rush of water from the sink.

"No, Hans needed a copy of your visa for your file. I have that already." She appears in the doorway, fully dressed and putting on small stud earrings. Her face splits into a smirk when she sees you, tiny bits of shaving cream hanging out around your hair and jawline. "I can't believe this. I'm actually ready before you. Has Hell frozen over?"

You reach for your towel, wiping your face clean. "I thought you were supposed to be nice to me on my birthday."

"Eh." She shrugs a shoulder. "So. Passport. Where is it? Zoe will never let us hear the end of it if we delay any of her paperwork."

"Should be in the safe on the bookshelf," you say, reaching for your aftershave. "Give me two minutes."

"Take your time." She pushes up on her toes to kiss your cheek. "You built in an extra hour for one of us to be late, remember?"

"I built in an extra hour for traffic!" you call back, but all you get in response is a big, loud laugh behind her as she leaves.

* * *

Before you can even turn the car on, she starts (lovingly) badgering you about coffee and food, like she hadn't already eaten breakfast an hour prior.

"I can't take you anywhere without you angling for something, can I?" you mutter under your breath, but her ears still pick it up, and she sticks her tongue out at you before informing you that the Starbucks in the shopping plaza around the corner from the house is both open and has a drive-thru.

(College has changed her mind on coffee, and although she continuously refers to it as "bitter, burnt bean water," she sighs happily when you pass her a large drip with three milks and four sugars.)

* * *

The suspicion that you're still not fully dhampir again has trickled down as far as the Alchemists, and when you and Rose enter their Philadelphia field office, all conversation in the lobby hushes as the half-dozen people take you in. The Alchemist holding down the fort at the front desk regards you just as warily as everyone else; she doesn't even take her eyes off you as she dials Zoe's desk number to inform her that her eleven-thirty has arrived.

Five minutes later, Zoe Sage emerges from a door behind the front desk with a tight smile. Her black slacks and light blue button-down look almost exactly like something Sydney would wear. The golden lily tattoo gleams on Zoe's cheek under the fluorescent light, totally exposed with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "C'mon back, guys," she says breezily, holding the door open for you and Rose.

Like everything else about the Alchemists, the field office is tightly locked down — it takes four key card swipes, five passcodes, two fingerprint scans, and even a retinal scan at one point to go two floors up, stop by her desk to let her grab what you assume to be your file, and then find an empty conference room on the edge of the floor's bullpen. On the entire walk, the combined presence of you and Rose stops conversations and draws stares, and you do your best to not cower. By the time you sit down in the glass-enclosed conference room — across from Zoe, to Rose's left — you can see Zoe's shoulders are tense.

"This isn't some fun coincidence," Zoe says almost immediately, pulling out sheets from the manila file and clicking open her pen. "I'm the only Alchemist willing to go within a hundred feet of either of you, so they stuck me in Philly for my desk duty. I'm glad my internship is coming up so that I can get out of here."

"I'm sorry," Rose replies, clutching her nearly empty coffee cup with both hands. She's on edge, too. "Where would you rather be, if you had the chance?"

Zoe looks momentarily thrown by the question, frowning before answering, "Boston."

"Why Boston?"

"It's 235 miles from Boston Commons to downtown Bangor," Zoe answers, not looking at either of us.

I'd be closer to Sydney hangs in the air until Zoe's head shoots up. "Oh, right, I meant to ask, Guardian Belikov. Do you have the documents we asked you for?"

Rose extracts a folder out of her over-the-shoulder bag — you're a little surprised that it could fit without bending, but you learned long ago not to openly question the depths of a woman's purse — and names each item as she produces them. "Green card, two photos, internal passport, and travel passport."

"Birth certificate?"

"I don't have one," you reply. "Not in the States, anyway."

Zoe's brow furrows "It's the… ZAGS office that supplies those, right? I'm saying that correctly?"

You nod.

"I'll get one of our guys to get a copy. You're not submitting anything yet, so I don't need it right away." She scoops up the cards, booklet, and photos. "I'll be back."

"They're all staring at us," Rose whispers as soon as the door quietly shuts behind Zoe. Her eyes are flicking across the bullpen on the other side of the glass wall. "I mean, usually, I enjoy the attention, but this is a little much."

It's almost unnerving how bad they all are at hiding their constant glances in your general direction. You reach for her elbow and give it a soft squeeze. "Do you think they'll stop looking if we started making out on the table?" you whisper in her ear.

The tension breaks like a bubble being popped with a hammer. Rose loses it, pushing her coffee down the table so she put her head down to muffle her laughter. Grinning, you lean back in your padded chair, resting your hand between her shaking shoulder blades.

By the time she comes up for air, Zoe returns and hands your documents back to Rose with a wary expression.

"So," Zoe says, shifting the conversation like Rose isn't trying to calm down, "Guardian Croft sent over your personnel file the other day, and I just need to confirm a couple of things. Your first visa, obtained four years and four months ago, was an L temporary worker visa because you were being assigned out of the European Moroi Court at the time of your assignment transfer, correct?"

"Yes," you say. On the edge of your peripherals, you see Rose listening with rapt attention. It isn't surprising; she's always been fascinated about your life post-school and pre-her, that tiny section of your life nobody else really knows anything about.

"And since it was a single entrance visa, you voided it upon leaving the United States two years and eight months ago for a period of five months, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you at any point re-enter the United States before you filed for an H-1B visa one year and two months ago after being transitioned to the American Moroi Court?"

"…Yes."

"When?"

"About two months month before I filed for the H-1B."

"On what visa did you enter the United States?"

You pause, glancing at Rose. You know she's also thinking about that time you probably, definitely tried to kill her in Las Vegas when you were still a Strigoi and she was trying to track down Robert Doru. Curiosity is splashed across her face. She's probably never thought of this until now.

"You can speak in hypotheticals," Zoe says, picking up on your hesitation. "We can backdate anything that needs doing so."

"Hypothetically," you say slowly, "I may have entered without a visa at all."

"We can fix that," Zoe replies without skipping a beat. You wonder how many other pieces of paperwork have been backdated by the Alchemists. As annoying as they could be, their importance suddenly hit you full force. You'd never be able to apply for citizenship without them, aside from not knowing what the fuck you were doing throughout the entire process.

"Really?" Rose asks, her surprise mirroring your intrigue.

Zoe nods, opens her mouth, and then seems to decide not to say something. Instead, she scrawls on the back of a photocopy and slides across to Rose, who quickly reads the note and nods, apparently in understanding.

"So then it's my understanding," Zoe says, resuming her line of questioning, "That you've been working in the United States on a H-1B visa since September ninth of last year."

"Yes."

"And you haven't left the United States since?"

"Rose and I went home to Russia for a couple of weeks in July last year."

Zoe waves her hand. "It was less than a month. Hardly matters." She unearths a single sheet of paper and flips it around to face you and Rose. It looks like a modified flow chart. At the top reads Eligibility Checklist. "But I wouldn't make a habit of it. In all honesty, the less you leave, the easier this will go, especially considering how much we already have to cover up for you."

"What do you mean?" Rose asks. Her face is scrunched up in confusion.

"It's not much, but it's enough," Zoe replies, nonplussed. "But he was born in the Soviet Union, which affiliates him with the Communist Party, he just admitted to entering and living in the country illegally even if it was a minimal amount of time, and he's served jail time as part of a now-closed criminal investigation, which both your people and mine have documented. That doesn't even count his record back in Russia."

"What?" Rose repeats, this time looking at you in utter disbelief.

You shake your head. "The laws look the other way when a father beats his child, but they're not as forgiving if that child tries to stand up for himself." You raise an eyebrow at Zoe. "I thought that was cleaned up, though."

"We sealed your record and then had it expunged a couple years ago, but this is the US," she says, levelling you a you should understand expression. "If they want to find it, they will."

You shrug. "True."

"So, your job," Zoe says, tapping the Eligibility Checklist in front of her, "Is to go get your green card. We can file all the paperwork for that on your behalf. We've got contacts inside Immigration Services for a couple of reasons, and one of them is to get paperwork for your kind fast-tracked so we have to directly deal with you less. For a human, the process can take anywhere from six months to three years, so definitely err on the shorter side of that."

"What about…" Rose glances at you, her coffee cup, Zoe. "What about marriage? I mean, the concept of a green card marriage exists for a reason, right?"

It's your turn to stare, dumbstruck. You and Rose have talked about marriage in the past, but you've definitely bugged her less after that time she blew up at you for pressuring her and then didn't speak to you for a week beyond "hello," "good night," and "don't worry, I'm alive." And while you haven't said a word in recent weeks, there's a ring that's been hiding out in your bedside table after she Snapchatted her trip to a jeweler with Christian on his quest for engagement ring ideas for Lissa this past summer. It's been waiting for her to bring the topic up again so you know where she's at on the idea before you officially pop the question.

"Yes," Zoe says, blatantly unfazed, and you feel like you've somehow missed an exchange or two. Why is Zoe Sage nonchalant about this while your tongue is stuck to the roof of your mouth? "He'll be able to get a green card almost immediately, and then it's a three year waiting period before he becomes eligible."

"Okay," Rose says, nodding and not looking at you. "I was just wondering."

Zoe gives another tight smile. "That's what we're here for. Now, if you apply through your job…"

* * *

After your meeting with Zoe wraps up, Rose stops you in the bullpen outside the conference room with a devilish, plotting smile. She grabs you by the lapels of your duster, mutters they seem like they want a show, and plants a huge, soul-searing kiss on your mouth that you happily return after your momentary shock wears off.

Zoe doesn't even manage to say good-bye when the three of you return to the lobby.

* * *

"Happy birthday, my love," Rose says, clinking her water glass against your beer once the server walks away with your order. She plunks her chin in her free hand and watches you take a long sip with a soft smile on her face.

"Last birthday until you can toast with a real drink," you reply, pulling her hand from her face so you can twine your fingers with hers.

"You were far less worried about whether or not I was eighteen than whether or not I'm twenty-one," she challenges, pulling a pout.

"That's only because your fake is horribly made."

"I get into twenty-one-and-up clubs all the time with it."

"With me," you correct, your voice teasing. "Have you seen a human bouncer willing to even try to take me on?"

She overexaggerates making a face. "Don't flatter yourself too much. Red lipstick and cleavage go a long way on their own."

Without meaning to, your gaze flits down her body. A form-fitting burgundy sweater, tight jeans, and knee-high boots look innocent enough on the surface, but to you, they're an utter tease. You see her in the shapeless guardian uniform often enough that literally anything else on her makes her look like a fashion model.

"My eyes are up here, Dimitri," she jokes, outright giggling at the blush that you feel fill your cheeks.

You clear your throat. "Anyway, no, your fake wouldn't have worked here at all. Besides, I'm trying not to get arrested again, and contributing to the delinquency of a minor is a quick trip to prison."

"Ignoring that huge opening you just gave me," she says, her expression telling you that she can't believe you gave her such an easy opportunity to make fun of you, "That does let me segue into something that's been bothering me since it was brought up…"

"Which is?"

"What the hell kind of record do you have in Russia?"

"Oh, that?" You shake your head. "A neighbor called the police that night—"

"The night you beat up your father," she clarifies for you, knowing exactly what night you were referring to but unable to articulate.

"Yes, that one. Anyway, there had been a lot of shouting and things breaking until I got involved, and then the shouts moved outside, so the people around us were understandably scared. My mother covered for me, saying I'd come home drunk and she was confronting me about it. They weren't too happy when my father showed up at the station an hour later with a completely different story and the injuries to show for it."

"What happened?" Her voice is so soft and you find immeasurable comfort in it. She's the first person outside of your mother and sisters to hear this.

"The judge was good friends with the arresting officer, who my mother had turned down several times when they'd been in school. I was initially sentenced to three months in a juvenile prison, but the Alchemists stepped in and knocked it down to a pretty heavy fine because I was starting my novice training soon. Going to prison would've screwed that up a bit."

"Yeah, just a bit." Rose's smile is just as soft as her voice. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, even though you were totally in the right."

"Solnishka, I broke the law."

"And whose idea was it to break me out of jail so that I, your once underage lover, could go on the run from the authorities, which made you a fugitive as well in the process?" Her eyebrows are sky high. "Forgive me for failing to see how you aren't a career criminal, comrade."

"Fair enough," you laugh, releasing her hand when the server returns, an appetizer in hand.

"Congrats," the server says, glancing from you to Rose, who takes the boat of meatballs excitedly. "Are you two celebrating?"

"It's also his birthday," Rose practically gushes, and that feeling of severely being out of the loop returns from earlier. As far as you're aware, this late lunch is only for your birthday.

"Then double congrats to you, sir," the server says to you, smiling almost as big as Rose is. Right before she leaves, she says to Rose, "I'll see if I can snag you two a dessert or something."

"That'd be great," Rose replies, eyes lighting up even further at the idea of free sugar.

"Am I missing something?" you ask once the server's gone.

"Oh, I don't know," Rose says a little too casually, playing up scratching at an itch on her jaw while her left hand awkwardly juts towards you, like she's doing everything in her power not to shove it in your face. Your confusion deepens, seeing as you're not quite sure what you should be looking for. "No idea, really. Couldn't possibly think of why. Nope. Nada. We're all just imagining—"

And then, like the skies opening above, the light catches it at just the right angle and the ring you've had hidden in your bedside table for three months glints on Rose's third finger, and you feel your jaw literally drop as reality finally dawns on you. Zoe's lack of surprise, the server's excitement and happiness for you and Rose… it's because she's wearing your ring.

"So, are we…" you start lamely, and Rose's face finally splits into a grin bright enough to light all of the universe.

"If you still want to get married, then yes, I do, too," she says. "Although I want an engagement about as long as it took you to notice. Some guardian you are," she adds teasingly.

A dozen arguments rise up on your tongue, ready to take her on — people in Russia wear their rings on their right hands, you're tired from only getting a quick nap after your shift last night, on and on — but the words die on your mouth when you realize it isn't quite worth it. Keeping that gorgeous smile on her face is.

One thing starts bugging you almost immediately, though: "How did you find it? When did you find it?"

"Last week." Rose shrugs. "I was looking for your passport, which you can have back now, by the way, and I found the box shoved in the back. I knew what it was immediately, which was unfortunate because I couldn't get my mind off it. Last night at work, I decided that I kept thinking about it because I was curious to see how it looked on me, and that if I was curious, then I was probably okay with the idea."

You're still staring at her in a mixture of awe, love, and devotion, unable to say anything.

"I figured your birthday was as good a day as any to try it on." She smiles, holding it up in front of the both of you, admiring it glistening in the sun streaming through the window behind her. "I think I'll keep it, if that's alright with you."

"That's definitely alright with me," you whisper, your voice thick and low with emotion.

"Good." She leans in for a kiss just as big and hot as the one you shared earlier in the bullpen. "Because I love the way it looks on my finger," she says under her breath when she comes up for air.

"Otlichno," you murmur back.

"Speaking of…" Rose leans in for a second, smaller kiss and then sits back, her eyes transfixed on your mouth before trailing down your body. "You're going to have to teach me all the Russian words for stuff like 'fiancée' and 'husband' and wife."

"Nevesta, muzh, zhena," you rattle off, eager to hear them roll off her tongue.

"Moy muzh," she tries out and promptly grimaces. "Not as pretty as 'my husband', but I guess I'll have to get used to it."

"I guess you will," you say, grinning despite her reaction, and you lean in for another kiss because she, Rose, your fiancée, vasha nevesta, deserves all the love in the world.

"Ya tebya lyublyu," she whispers against your mouth.

"I love you, too, Roza," you murmur back, as in love with her as you've ever been.


	8. 7 - Hot Nerd Glasses

**Story Name:** Hot Nerd glasses

 **Author:** PNR- Guilty-Pleasure

 **Background:** Set after the girls went to Lehigh. They're currently sophomores.

* * *

Valentine's Day. I had always hated it. I thought it was a stupid occasion. If you loved someone you didn't need one day a year to tell them that. But maybe I was bitter. Normally people were bitter because they wouldn't get anything from anyone on Valentine's day. I was the opposite. I had had so many admirers claim their undying love for me that I had become desensitized. This year had been no different. There had been an actual pile of stuff in front of our dorm room. Other guardians on Lissa's detail had looked at me annoyed. Even if the majority of the packages were for me, it was still a security nightmare and they had to sort out every parcel to make sure it was safe. Although I think I made it up to them when I told them they could have any chocolate they found.

But this year I was also a little excited. I had someone to spend Valentine's Day with.

Dimitri and Christian would be coming over and one of the guardians on Lissa's detail had offered to take Dimitri's shift from Christian so he could have the night off with me.

I had a surprise for him. My Russian vocabulary mostly consisted of profanities that I had picked up from a reluctant Dimitri, but now I was taking Russian language and literature. Lissa and I had an arrangement. Because she was putting me through four years of political science I was allowed to pick the electives. Lissa already had Russian at St. Vladimir's and said she wouldn't mind a little refresher course, also it meant her workload for the semester was lighter. She was enjoying the literature part though. Although there was some overlap between Moroi literature and human literature she was enjoying reading some classic human Russian books.

I was taking the course so I could surprise Dimitri with a full sentence at Valentine's Day next week.

The morning of the big day I was nervous. I had been rehearsing my sentence all week. I had even asked the teacher to help me with my pronunciation. I explained I had a Russian boyfriend and he seemed amused by that. It also meant I had to supplement some of my words for more decent ones and would have to translate them later on google. I couldn't very well ask my teacher to translate how I wanted to ride him like a cowboy all night.

Lissa was being giddy beside me and I shared a look with one of the other guardians on her detail. He just rolled his eyes. I was glad the bond was broken because I would have surely gone insane. She had a whole romantic dinner planned for the two of them. I knew Sparky wasn't much of a romantic but he was a surprisingly good gift giver. Lissa had more money than God and always preferred the more thoughtful presents. I suppose Christian had gotten her something instead of organizing a dinner. I thought the tasks were very well divided. Lissa was a terrible gift giver, but loved to organize these things, she had even asked if she could help me. But I declined. One look at her handy work and Dimitri would have known it had come from her instead of me.

Together we walked to our Russian class in the morning. We had two more classes today and then the afternoon off to prepare and in the evening the boys would meet us.

We sat down in the seats and opened our books to the page we had left off the last time. A few moments later we were met with our teacher.

"Good morning everyone, Today we have a real treat for you. We have a guest lecturer from Russia who will be teaching you some Russian history."

I nearly slid down my seat. One because I was very shocked at who walked in and two because I could already feel my nether regions becoming moist at the sight of him. In a minute or two I swear there would be an actual waterfall running down my legs.

Before me stood my Russian God.

"Please welcome: Dimitri Belikov."

He looked different. Although I would recognize him anywhere, I did see a distinct change in his appearance. He wasn't wearing his signature duster, which threw me off a bit. He wore that thing everywhere. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a tight knitted- sweater with a V-neck which tapered nicely at his hips, accenting his broad shoulders. He had his hair tight back in a tail at the nape of his neck with only a few strands framing his face. He tucked one of them behind his ear. Now I love my man. I love how he looks in any clothes and out of them, but this was a new for me. Because the hottest thing I had ever seen him wear wasn't his clothes, no, it was the hot nerd glasses on his face. Think black rimmed glasses frames his eyes perfectly. I had never been one to go for the nerdy type. But maybe because I had never seen anyone look so good wearing glasses before. It did things to me.

My breath hitched in my chest and I saw Dimitri's eyes land on me. He took in my surprised appearance and I saw a small smile tug at his lips. I also heard several other female students in the classroom gasping and talking amongst themselves. I actually saw one of them fan herself with her notepad.

Dimitri started talking about Russia, about its history, about the buildings and I was lost in his story. The way he talked about the stories behind the buildings. I could have listened to them all day. At the end there was time for questions and I saw a lot of the female body raise their hands. I doubt they had ever paid that much attention before. He answered each question dutifully. He occasionally looked towards me. I couldn't think of any questions to ask him. I was using all my will power not to drool. At the end of the class Dimitri bid everyone goodbye and I heard actual noises of disappointment coming from the crowd.

"Miss Hathaway, would you stay after class please, I need to discuss something with you."

I couldn't do anything but nod. I briefly looked towards the guardian a few rows down from us and he nodded signaling that it would be fine and he would look after Lissa.

Lissa giggled as she got up. She walked passed Dimitri at the front and winked at him. He gave her an indulgent smile.

I saw I wasn't the only one who lingered around after class.

"Professor Belikov? I still have a few questions about the material."

The fact that this girl, Megan if I recall correctly, was pulling down her shirt to expose more of her meager chest while trying her best to look seductive wasn't lost on me. Now an insecure woman might get mad and intervene. But I knew that Dimitri could handle this and that any rejection from him would hurt more than any catfight from me.

She looked at me a little faul. Megan had always disliked me. She was pretty, I was prettier, it bothered her. It also bothered her that the male population was spending more time looking at me than her. It bothered her even more that I didn't give any of them the time of day. And now Dimitri was doing the same. Priceless.

"The material is outlined in the book. If you have any questions, you can ask your regular professor tomorrow. I am on a schedule."

He wasn't even looking at her. He was putting his notes in a briefcase. An actual briefcase. Oh how I liked this version of Dimitri. It was like roleplaying and the world was our stage. I should have worn a catholic school girl uniform today. We could have taken this student-teacher thing to a whole new level. Not that we were strangers to the student-teacher relationship. But this was a new take on it.

I saw Megan walk off a little peeved. Good.

I sat down at one of the tables in front. I crossed my legs and leaned back a little resting on my hands.

"So Professor Belikov? Why did you want to see me? Were my scores on the last test… unsatisfactory?"

I saw Dimitri swallow once at the way I slowly said unsatisfactory. He stepped a little closer to me.

"I believe you do require an individual evaluation."

I licked my lips. This Dimitri was fun.

"I really need to pass this class Professor Belikov, I would do anything to raise my grade."

I saw an internal battle in his eyes. He was fighting his obvious physical reaction to me because we were still in the class room and the door was unlocked. Anyone could walk in at any moment. But he also wanted me. He wanted me here and now. I saw the moment he made his resolve.

He took the two steps towards me and opened my legs at the knees and stepped inside. He roughly grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. Oh and what a kiss it was.

"Jezus Rose, the things you do to me. It has been two weeks."

I moaned deeply into the kiss. It had been two weeks. Last weekend Christian and Dimitri had been away and by the time they got back we were off to Lehigh again.

I nipped at his lips and pulled at his hair slightly. The growl from Dimitri let me know he was enjoying it. I ran my tongue over his lips and when Dimitri opened up I battled with his tongue for dominance. He tasted delicious. Manly with a hint of his morning coffee. He trusted his tongue into me mimicking what he would do with his cock in a few moments. While he was still kissing me he was taking of my jacket and unbuttoning by shirt blind. I was in my bra in no time. His clothing was a bit more difficult since we would have to stop kissing to take his sweater and shirt off. He pulled back a little and removed his glasses and then his sweater and shirt. He was about to plunge his lips back to mine when I stopped him.

"Put the glasses back on."

He put the glasses back on and raised an eyebrow. Oh my God that was ten times sexier with glasses on. I let out a whimper of want. He smiled knowingly and returned his lips to mine.

He was brushing his fingers over my nipples and they came to attention immediately. The silk fabric of my bra which was usually very comfortable was now almost torture as it was moving against my overly sensitive nubs. Dimitri had his groin pressed to my core and almost subconsciously I started rocking into him. Every time I would rock forwards I would feel the roughness of both our jeans stimulating my clit. I needed him and I needed him now.

"Pants. Off. Now."

He ran his fingers over the zipper of my pants and on his way pulling it down, he pressed his fingers into my sweet spot. The motion had me whimpering in his arms. Once the zipper was down I lifted my hips up and he could pull the pants down. He left them on one leg while he freed the other. He used the newly found freedom to open my legs wide. He was rubbing his fingers over the matching silk panties I was wearing and I had a hard time not screaming out in pleasure. That would surely alert anyone outside of those doors to the extra credit I was receiving right now.

He skillfully unclasped my bra and let it fall to the side on the table. The moment my breasts where free he attached his mouth to one. I threw my head back out of pleasure and to give him full access. I touched my other breast myself seeing as one of his hands was steadying himself on the table and the other hand was still rubbing circles on my clit, and there was no way in hell I would remove them from there.

Although I was enjoying this immensely I needed him to fill me up. I needed him inside of me and by the bulge in his pants and the way his hips were rocking against me I knew he needed it too. I ran my hand over the stretched fabric of his jeans. He let out a growl equal parts pleasure and pain where his cock was painfully contained in his pants. I unzipped him and I could hear the sigh of relief once I pulled his pants down and freed his cock. It seemed happy to be released as it twitched several times in the open air.

Dimitri's eyes were now deep dark puddles of lust and I knew he needed this as much as me. He stroked himself a few times to feel the first sensations of pleasure run up his spine. He grabbed hold of his cock and leaned in to fill me. I still had my panties on but he just moved them out of the way. We were both too far gone to even think about taking the extra time and taking them off. He held my panties out of the way with one hand as he guided himself inside of me with the other. This feeling never got old. That first moment where all of him was sheathed deep inside of me, where I felt stretched to the border of immense pleasure and pain, was definitely one of my favorite moments. Well other than the actual coming that is.

He started a vigorous pace. No gentle lovemaking here. We neither had the time nor the desire for something slow. We could save that for tonight. Now it was about letting lose our carnal desires and giving each other intense pleasure.

I leaned back a little so he could penetrate deep and the feeling was amazing. I needed to stifle my outburst knowing that if someone heard us and came in we wouldn't stop. We wouldn't stop until we both found the release we so craved. But that kind of behavior could be seen as lude and could be cause for expulsion or at least reprimand, so I tried to keep my screams and moans in check. I saw Dimitri was having a hard time to. He was clenching it teeth and the only sound he would allow himself were the growls escaping his throat.

I was getting close. The fabric of the panties was rubbing deliciously over my clit with every thrust. We should be doing this more often. I was almost at my peak when Dimitri stopped and changed positions. I nearly growled in frustration. He had a coy smile on his face telling me he knew exactly what he did.

He flipped me around. I was now facing the desk and he was behind me. I thought I saw some movement from the corner of my eyes as I turned around but had forgotten it a moment later as his hands were on me again.

He made me lean forward on the desk as he entered me from behind. I hoped he knew what he was doing. With every thrust I became a little loader. The halls of the room now filled with my stifled scream and moans, his growls and the tell-tale sound of his sack hitting my ass. He was gripping my hips hard and I could feel his nails dig into me almost painfully. I doubted he noticed. Hell I barely noticed. The different sensations sending me in sensory overload. His nails in my skin, my panties rubbing rhythmically against my clit, his hard cock reaching further and further inside of me and his sack hitting my outer walls with each thrust. I was losing it and I knew by the way his body had gone taut, strained with the energy soon to be released that he was close to.

I buried my face in my hands as I screamed my release. My walls tightening around him, clenching and unclenching. He grabbed my hips hard and I do believe he drew blood this time as his hot seed jetted inside of me. After jerking a few times he landed spend on top of me still buried inside of me.

"So Professor, was my individual evaluation satisfactory."

I could feel him smile against me. But his only comment was uhuh. I had broken my boyfriend. I had never rendered him incoherent before.

After a few moments we reluctantly got up. We pulled our clothes back on and straightened the desk we had inadvertently moved.

"I still have classes today Comrade. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah. I promised I would take the afternoon shift of the guardian taking over for me tonight. So I'll be busy."

I nodded. That was good. I would much rather spend the day with my man, but Lissa had been adamant about the need to follow classes even if our boyfriends were here.

I picked up my jacket from the floor and walked to the door.

"I'll see you later senpai." I said in a love-sick puppy way.

Dimitri looked confused at the reference. I guess Anime and Hentai haven't reached Siberia yet. But if I was going nerd I was going nerd all the way.

The afternoon classes were boring. I saw Lissa day-dreaming. About her evening with Christian no-doubt. I nudged her.

"Hey you made me listen to this torture instead of being in my lovers arms so now you listen too."

She blushed but did start paying attention again.

It had been a long afternoon but finally classes were over and we went back to the dorm. Well technically a dorm. Actually it was an entire wing which we had to ourselves and our guardians.

I said good luck to Lissa and tried not to groan at the ridiculous heart decorations which were littered all around her room. No doubt in a few moments, candles would be lit, music would be on and they would have a romantic get together for two.

I am glad they would enjoy it. Well Lissa probably would, but the whole overly romantic thing just wasn't for me. If we did anything romantic at all it would come from Dimitri.

But tonight I had made an effort. I placed a table cloth on the floor and put out plates and cutlery. I had lit a few candles and had dimmed the lights a little bit. It was almost dinner time and there was a knock on the door. I opened to see a guardian holding take-out bags and practically salivating at the content. Sorry bud not for you this time.

I took the take-out bags and placed the containers around our 'table'. After about fifteen minutes Dimitri came walking in the door. He was still wearing the clothes he wore this morning minus the glasses. My face fell a little.

Dimitri chuckled seeing my reaction.

"Do you want me to put my glasses back on?"

I nodded vigorously.

He put them back on and surveilled the room. He was presently surprised by my attempt at a romantic dinner and sat down opposite me on the ground when I motioned him too. I saw his nose move up and down as he was smelling all the delicious smells coming from the food. He looked like a dog after a treat.

"Is that…?"

He asked, but I already knew what he wanted to say. I nodded. Indicating that his nose had been right. There was an authentic Russian place on the corner. They normally didn't do take-out but when I explained why I needed it they made an exception for me.

He was practically drooling now.

"Digg in."

And that is exactly what we did. I had ordered Dhampir size portions and even then it was barely enough. By the end I was sitting on his lap feeding him the last pieces of desert.

"Mmm, Roza. This was amazing. It tastes almost as good as my mother's cooking."

I leaned in and started whispering the sentences I had practices in his ear. Which each word his eyes got wider. If this was a reaction to the content or the fact I said it in Russian I didn't know. But by the sound of the growl emanating from his chest I assume it was the former. As I finished and he pulled me back the adoration was clear in his eyes.

"You are amazing Roza. Thank you."

"I know you miss your home, our home. So I thought I would bring a piece of it here."

He pulled me closer and nuzzled my hair.

"I am glad you think of it as your home too."

He then moved from my hair to my neck and started lightly sucking it.

"I am glad you feel connected to Russia enough to take Russian."

Switching sides to the other neck.

"I am glad you learned those phrases in Russian. Hearing it roll of your tongue in perfect Russian makes me want to do all those things and let you do all those things to me."

I pulled back and got up. I motioned him towards the bed while taking off my jacket and starting on my T-shirt.

"Take everything off and come over here."

He was pulling his clothes off for the second time today.

"Everything except those glasses." I said with a big smile on my face.

The next morning I went to class again. Dimitri and Christian had left early so they could sleep most of the day and be on Moroi time again.

I ran into Megan and she had a wicked smile on her face.

"Rose why don't you come with me."

I didn't really want to but my curiosity got the better of me.

"What is it?"

I asked a little annoyed.

The smile on her face only grew.

"You are going to leave campus as soon as you are able or I will show the teachers this."

She handed me some photos. Some photos of me and Dimitri in class yesterday having sex.

Now I should be mad. I should be outraged or embarrassed at least. But all I could think, when I was looking at the pictures, was what we had done yesterday. I could already feel the tingle between my legs. We looked good. Really good. The pure pleasure on our faces. I even think she has captured us the moment we climaxed together. I usually don't see Dimitri, certainly not when he behind me, but the look of release on his face made the tingle worse.

"You have copies right?"

I asked Megan while I jerked the pictures from her hand.

"Oh this one, I like this one. Oh or this one. We look hot in this one. Oh this one is going on our nightstand. And this one is just for me while I am here and have to miss him."

Megan just stared at me. This wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.

"Oh and I am not going anywhere. Dimitri and I are in a committed relationship and he was sure to mention that when he became a guest lecturer so he could spend Valentine's Day with me. Beside I am nineteen. What are they going to do? Dimitri wasn't grading us. So no conflict of interest."

"But, But..."

Now if she did take these photos public I would be in trouble. I could get in trouble for having sex in a classroom and the alchemist would have to scrubb the internet clean fo two Dhampirs doing it on the table. Although it might be worth it just to see their faces. But I was hoping Megan wouldn't see through my bluff.

I waved goodbye to meghan.

"Thanks for these!"

I walked away laughing, still going over the pictures and admiring them from every angle.

I left behind a stuttering Megan.

"But… But."


	9. 8 - I Only Need You

**Story Name:** I Only Need You

 **Author:** PrincessAnastasiaBelikov

 **Background:** After Frostbite, Dimitri realizes that he came so close to losing Rose. Putting the rulebook aside he chooses love over duty. The day after he decides, Dimitri does the craziest thing and kisses Rose after training. He tells her that he loves her and he wants to be with her. After the initial shock, Rose and Dimitri decided to pursue their relationship. A month and a half of sneaking around and stolen kisses brings them to their first Valentines Day.

* * *

"Come on Rose!" Dimitri exclaimed as we were sparring. I was in the worst mood ever. It was two days before Valentine's Day and my boyfriend (and mentor) had NOTHING planned. No, no that's not true. He had something planned but it was to go with him to pick up supplies for the Guardians.

As I was mulling over everything I didn't notice Dimitri heading for the take down. The next thing I knew I was lying flat on my back with Dimitri on top of me. "If you wanted to be on top, you just had to say so," I told him winking.

"Roza, remember what we said," he reminded me as he nuzzled my nose. "Focus during training and then we have time after."

"Whatever," I pushed him off as I remembered why I was irritated.

"Rose whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well," I told him brushing him off.

"It's more than that."

"Fine! I am upset because we don't have plans for Valentines Day. Okay?"

"Oh Roza!" Dimitri grabbed my wrist and brought me close to him. "I know this is hard but graduation is just a few months away and I promise to make it up to you. And maybe when we are getting the supplies we can get you a little something, would that be okay?"

"Yeah," I said as I looked away. My eyes had filled with tears. I know we couldn't do much but I wished we could have at least had this one day. Especially since it fell on a Saturday this year.

"I love you," Dimitri whispered right before he brought his lips to mine kissing me softly.

"I love you too," I said as he pulled away.

"Why don't we call it a day today?"

"Okay," I nodded wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "I guess I should look forward to being in a car alone with you for two hours."

"Yes you will," he smiled at me the rare smile he only shares for me. "Go get dinner and then head to bed, I promise that next year you will have the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Thank you," I smiled at him. I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way to the Dinning Hall. Seeing Lissa and Christian, I dropped my stuff with them before grabbing dinner.

"Rose, any big plans for V-Day?" Lissa asked me as I sat down. Lissa still didn't know about Dimitri and I, we planned to tell her after graduation. We still weren't sure how we were going to make things work as far as guarding her.

"I have to go with uh Guardian Belikov to pick up supplies," I told her.

"Oh that's a shame," Lissa frowned. I could tell through the bond she was a little peeved I had brought down her good mood. She was so excited that Christian had made massive plans.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked her before I started shoveling food into my mouth.

"Well, Christian has planned a really romantic day, haven't you?" Lissa looked at Christian beaming.

"Yes, I did," he stated smugly. "But all she knows is that she needs to be ready by ten."

I knew all about Christian's plans for Lissa. He was swinging by her dorm at ten to get her and from there he was going to take her ice skating at Tasha's cabin, where he had lunch all set up for them after. During this time he had Shane, a novice in our year, going to Lissa's dorm and setting up hundreds of red and pink roses. Along with that Shane was to deposit the massive teddy bear, that was the size of me, on Lissa's bed. On her night stand would be multiple heart boxes of chocolate. Along with one special chocolate that would have the single stone promise ring underneath it. It was uber romantic and a little cheesy. After ice skating they were going to head back to her room where they wold have a wonderfully romantic evening that I would probably need to block.

"Cool," I told them as I continued to eat.

"Rose, Lissa, Christian," Eddie greeted as he sat down. "Rose, Lissa, I don't know what to get Chelsea!"

"Eddie, you haven't gotten her anything yet?" Lissa exclaimed. "It's two days away!"

"I know, but nothing seemed right and all of a sudden it was here," he sounded frustrated. "What do I do?"

Eddie and Chelsea had only been dating for a couple weeks. I am pretty sure its only because they both didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day, I don't know how much is them actually liking each other. I listed to Lissa drone on and on about gifts that Eddie could give but knowing Chelsea they all sounded a little fake.

"You should write her a list of the 100 reasons why you love or like her," I finally said after a moment. "She's not a material person. And then you should get her one of the red velvet cupcakes they make."

"Huh," Eddie sat there thinking for a few seconds. "Thats perfect!"

"I know." I stood up and without saying anything left them. I didn't want to hear about their amazing Valentine's Day plans. After heading to my dorm, I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I was hoping that Dimitri would slip into the room like he does sometime.

* * *

The day before Valentine's Day I had the night off of training. I was supposed to head straight to my dorm and go to bed. Dimitri and I would be meeting at the Gates at 11am which was night for the Moroi. We would run all day on human time until mid morning Moroi time so we could easily adapt back. After class I went straight to my dorm to get ready for bed. Dimitri had told me he was planning on sneaking in so he could sleep next to me, with that in mind I pulled out the cute pajamas. Setting the alarm and popping two Advil PMs I was off to bed.

I awoke to the alarm going off. I rolled over and found a single red rose on the pillow next to me. Underneath it sat a note and a box of chocolate. Opening the note while trying to open the box was a little difficult. But I managed to get them both open.

Roza,

Happy Valentine's Day! I need you to pack a bag with one nice outfit and I do mean a very nice outfit Roza. The place we are going has a dress code. A change of sleep clothes for tonight and a set of clothes for tomorrow. We will be spending the night in Missoula.

Please don't be late. It is important that we leave on time.

I love you,

D xoxo

I held the note close to my chest. Maybe tonight Dimitri and I will finally be able to see what would have happened with the lust charm.

Looking at the clock I realize I had only an hour before we were supposed to meet up front. Shit! Scrambling out of bed I rushed to the communal bathroom to take a quick shower and make sure everything was shaved, you know which everything.

After taking the fastest shower known to man, I decided to play the game of lets see how fast Rose's hair dries. I could have blow dried it but it would have taken out a majority of the natural wave. So with my hair tightly wrapped in a towel I began packing my bag.

I grabbed the red dress that Tasha gave me, ugh. As much as I hated her, the dress clung to me like a second skin and made me look fantastic. Throwing in a pair of nude pumps to go with it. I went to my small collection of lingerie and looked through it. Lissa had bought me a black lace babydoll with a matching thong a year ago when we were on the run. It still had the tags on it, but now was as good of a time as any to use it. Throwing in a pair of jeans and a cute sweater for tomorrow completed my packing.

I knew I wanted to look nice for Dimitri, but not super in your face. Taking my hair out of the towel I noticed it had dried really well, with a brush through it fell in natural soft waves. Quickly applying some make-up that was subtle. BB cream, very light eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and then a swipe of my cherry lipgloss. Tossing my make-up bag in the overnight bag, I began getting dressed.

I grabbed another set of jeans and slipped them on over the cream lace panties I had on. I noticed in the mirror that the way the jeans hugged me made my ass look spectacular! Grabbing the matching bra to the panties I slipped on a black v-neck sweater. Quickly putting my brown knee high boots on. They had just a slight heel, about an inch and a half. Grabbing my only nice coat, I slipped it on before surveying myself in the mirror. I looked nice. And sexy in a completely covered way. Looking at the small stud earrings I was wearing I wished I had more jewelry, but training to be a Guardian meant it wasn't practical. Shaking my head I grabbed my things and head to the front of the school to meet Dimitri.

I was pleased to realize that I was going to be actually ten minutes early. As I got closer, I saw Dimitri standing up front next to one of the Academy SUVs. He was talking to the Guardian on duty. Checking Dimitri out, I noticed that he was in a pair of nice jeans and a button down with a sweater pulled over, completing the look was his Duster. He looked delicious.

"Comrade, are you ready?" I asked as I came up next to the two Guardians.

"Rose, put your things in the back and we can get out on the road," Dimitri smiled at me. "I am glad you are here on time for once."

The Guardian who's name I didn't know chuckled. "Belikov, you guys are cleared just go ahead and go when your ready."

"Thanks, Chase."

I hopped in the car as soon as Dimitri started making his way to the driver side. "So where are we going Comrade?" I asked as soon as he was in the car.

"You will see." He got in the car and we started making our way out into the world. After about forty minutes of driving we were on the main road. Dimitri quickly pulled over and set the car to idle. "Happy Valentine's Day Roza," he turned to me and said before leaning over and kissing me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dimitri," I said to him a little breathy after he pulled away.

"I have a surprise for you," he told me as we got back on the road. "Open the glove compartment."

I opened the glove compartment and found a lot of things. The first was a little teddy bear with a heart that said Be Mine on it. Second, I found a box of candy hearts. Third was two tubes of my favorite cherry lip gloss. After that was a card with dinner reservations on it to the nicest restaurant in Missoula, Dimitri was right, it did have a dress code. And last but not least was a hotel reservation in the nicest hotel in Missoula.

"Dimitri," I began. "I don't know what to say."

"We aren't going to get Guardian supplies," he told me. "I have been planning this day for weeks."

"We aren't?"

"Nope, that was just to keep you in the dark," he smiled at me. "I wanted today to be special."

"What about Alberta?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Well, lets just say she figured it out," he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Are you leaving the academy?" I asked him quickly.

"No, I am not employed by the Academy technically. I am Lissa's sanctioned Guardian so while its frowned upon its technically not breaking the rules. Not to mention the age of consent in the Moroi Dhampir Community was just lowered from 18 to 16." His hand came to rest on my thigh.

"So, does that mean we don't have to sneak around anymore?" I asked him hopeful.

Dimitri threw his head back and laughed. "It means that you can accompany me to Guardian events and the staff will know, well the Dhampir staff. PDA is a no go and we need to keep it quiet from students."

"Really?" I asked him. "So I can tell Lissa?"

"Yes and Christian and Eddie," Dimitri smiled at me. "But Kirova can't find out. If she does she can potentially dismiss us both."

"So, basically keep Kirova in the dark and then we are fine?" I asked. "And I am assuming Royal Moroi."

"Pretty much. Now, are you ready for your second surprise for the day?"

I looked around and noticed we were pulling up to the main square. In front of us was a massive ice skating rink and booths all around. "We are going ice skating?" I smiled. While most places you couldn't really skate outside in February, Montana you could.

"Yes we are. Plus its the annual Valentine's Day Festival," he smiled at me. "I know you were disappointed that you didn't really get a chance this year with every thing going on. . . " Dimitri trailed off.

I grinned at him and hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked. Dimitri followed shortly and soon we were lacing up skates and on the ice. While neither of us were amazing skaters, the natural athleticism that comes as a Dhampir gave us an edge. We definitely were doing the best out of everyone there. It was so much fun to spin around and have a good time without worrying about what people thought. Right now we were just another couple in love.

After ice skating for a few hours we decided to walk around the festival. We played a few games and Dimitri won me a stuffed bear, a stuffed dog, a large heart, a bouquet of four dozen roses, and more.

"This is insane!" I told Dimitri as we walked around with all the things he had won. "I feel like you are giving me the best Valentine's Day ever and I am doing nothing. I couldn't even get you anything."

"Being with you is the best gift I could have asked for," Dimitri leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

After finishing our day of ice skating and the festival we went to check into the hotel to get ready for dinner. Dimitri had gotten us a junior suite. There was a bedroom with a massive bathroom and then a small sitting area. I got ready in the bathroom while Dimitri changed out in the bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had added a little extra makeup to make my eyes pop more. My hair was a little windblown but looked really good. I felt very much the woman Dimitri saw in me. I was nervous about tonight. I wanted to give myself to him but was unsure how he would react.

With one last look I made my way out toward the bedroom to see Dimitri. "Milaya, you look beautiful," Dimitri told me as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom.

I am pretty sure my jaw hit the floor when I saw Dimitri. He was in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down, with a blood red tie. But what I loved the most was the suit jacket he wore. He looked so amazing. I had never seen him in something so nice. "Dimitri, uh wow," I breathed out. "I didn't realize you could clean up so well."

"Thank you," he blushed a little. "Roza," he cleared his throat. "Rose, I want you to know, that only what you want will happen tonight. I know us having a room together gives a pretty clear message of expectations, but I want you to know I will only do what you want. I will be happy just to hold you in my arms."

My eyes filled slightly with tears. "I love you Dimitri," I smiled at him.

"I love you too," he told me. Grabbing my hand the two of us made our way out to the restaurant.

The restaurant was gorgeous! And perfect for my cowboy. While the beginning part of the day had been all about me it was obvious the restaurant choice was picked with the both of us in mind.

"Hello my name is Jim, and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" A tall lanky guy asked after we sat down.

"A coke for the lady, and a water for me," Dimitri told the waiter. The guy nodded and left. "What are you thinking of getting?" Dimitri asked me after a moment.

"The steak looks really good, I think I am going to do that and the garden salad," I told him. "What about you?" I realized immediately that he was going to put my order in for me. I had seen Lissa's parents do that. Her dad would take all the women's orders and give them to the server.

"I was thinking of getting the steak and lobster with the squash soup," he told me. "I haven't been here before but Celeste said it was one of the best restaurants."

"Did you tell her why you need a romantic restaurant?" I asked him grinning.

"Well, Celeste and I work together a lot, I think she figured it out," he told me going slightly red. At that moment the waiter came back with our drinks and Dimitri gave him our dinner order.

Dinner was filled with a lot of conversation. I learned so much about Dimitri and his life. Everything was going great, until he brought up kids. "Dimitri," I said after the conversation had stopped because it was obvious we both realized we couldn't have kids together.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," he smiled at me. "Come on, lets go." He stood and helped me up and we headed to the car.

We made our way back to the hotel in silence. We didn't need to fill the space with idle chatter, the two of us were just happy to be with each other. After making it back to the hotel we headed to our room.

I sat on the bed and slipped my shoes off as Dimitri took off his jacket and tie. Unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt and rolling up the sleeves. If I thought before he couldn't be any more attractive, I was wrong. He looked like sex on legs.

Dimitri came and sat next to me. "Remember what I said Roza?"

"Yeah," I said my voice shaking a little.

"What did I say?" He asked me.

"Only what I want to happen will," I whispered to him.

"If you want me to stop at all, I will," Dimitri said looking me in the eye. "The moment you say no, I will stop everything okay? And we can just cuddle or I can sleep on couch okay?"

"Okay," I bit my lip softly. I scooted up on the bed so my back was slightly resting on the hundreds of pillows, my legs stretched out in front of me crossed at the ankles.

Dimitri turned so his body was facing me and he hovered over me, our chests a few inches from each other. He brought his lips down to mine. My arms instantly wrapping around his neck. Tangling my hands in his hair. His mouth dominated mine. Dimitri pulled my lower lip between his lip making me hiss.

I felt him trail kisses down my throat before settling on a spot on my neck that made me arch up into him. Dimitri was all man and he knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled my hands from my hair and pinned them above me with one hand while the other held onto my hip. He pulled his lips away from the ministrations on my neck, which I am sure was now sprouting a hicky.

"Still good?" He asked softly his mouth was still close to the sensitive spot on my neck, I could feel his breath fan out.

"Yes," I moaned out. I felt his lips move up slightly. "Ohhhhh!"

"You are so beautiful," he told me. I felt his one hand come around to my back and slowly slide the zipper down of my dress. The next thing I knew my dress was off and I was laying there in the matching cream lace bra and panty set. Dimitri pulled back, his hand letting mine go. I immediately went to cover myself as I took in his piercing gaze.

"Dimitri?"

"Don't," he said huskily. "Don't ever hide yourself, you are gorgeous."

I smiled at him. "I think you are wearing too many clothes."

Dimitri grinned and untucked his shirt while I started to unbutton it. His shirt was soon off and the next think I knew he had stood up and stripped his jeans off. He settled back on the bed in a pair of plain black boxer briefs.

"Are you still okay?"

"I am more than okay," I told him as I pulled him down to me. "I want this Dimitri."

"I love you Roza," he kissed me softly. I reached to take his underwear off but he grabbed my hands. "No, Roza. I want to worship your body first."

Dimitri trailed kisses down my body and settled his lips in the valley between my breasts. His hands went behind me as he unclasped my bra, the material falling away from my body. Dimitri's mouth went to one of my nipples and he suckled it, causing me to gasp and arch into him. His hand went to the other and squeezed, rolled, and pinched. I could feel myself getting wet. Dimitri's mouth switched sides and I wrapped my legs around him to bring him closer. I never wanted his body to leave mine.

He untangled my legs from around him as he kissed down my torso. His tongue circled my belly button and I arched up. Dimitri pulled my panties down with his teeth, his eyes never leaving mine. After he quickly pushed my legs apart. I heard him hiss when he realized I was completely bare down there.

"Did you do this for me Roza?" He asked his voice husky. He trailed his index finger from slit all the way up to my clit causing me to buck.

"Ugh, yes!" I moaned out. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," his head soon quickly dipped between my legs.

Dimitri's tongue swiped from top to bottom three times. "Oh god!" My hips bucked up. I felt his hands steady my hips to keep them in place. Dimitri dove into me and caused me so much pleasure. I could feel his tongue circling my clit and moving in ways I didn't know were possible. I felt him slip one finger inside me. "Oh!" And then another. Before I knew it I could feel myself getting close to that wonderful high. "Oh god!" I squealed out my release.

I was still coming off of my high when I felt Dimitri position himself at my entrance. He hovered over my body, his forehead resting against mine. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, make me yours Dimitri." His lips capture mine as he slowly pushes in. Giving me time to adjust the entire time. Soon he is fully sheathed inside of me.

"Oh Roza," he breathes out. Dimitri begins a slow erotic pace. His body moving against mine.

I wrap my legs around Dimitri pulling him deeper inside of me. "Oh!" I squeal as he hits a sweet spot "Please!" I beg him.

Dimitri soon picks up the pace. His hands grab mine and pin them above me again. I feel Dimitri's lips attach to my neck again, no doubt marking me again. I can feel him sliding in and out of me. Dimitri's body moving flush against me. I could feel myself being brought closer and closer to my high. It was just building and building, all I needed was the push over the edge.

"Almost there, cum with me Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear. Hearing Dimitri telling me to cum with him, pushed me over the edge. I screamed as I came with him. I heard Dimitri grunt as I felt him spilling his seed inside of me.

Dimitri collapsed next to me, pulling my body close to his. Cuddling me to his chest. "That was . . ." I trailed off.

"Amazing. Incredible. Wonderful," Dimitri finished for me. I felt him drawing patterns on my skin softly.

"Yeah," I grinned. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Me neither," Dimitri nuzzled his nose against mine.

* * *

The next morning I woke up dropped across Dimitri's body. I loved sleeping next to him and wanted to wake up like that every single morning. After a room service breakfast we saved time by showering together. Loving the intimacy we had. I never wanted to leave the hotel room. I wanted to stay in this little world we had created.

But soon we were on our way back to the academy. I wasn't sure how I was going to try to keep this a secret anymore. My neck was covered in hickies and so was my body. Not to mention I wanted to shout it from the roof tops.

"Dimitri?" I turned to him. We were in the car and his hand was resting on my thigh.

"Yes, Roza?" Dimitri asked me.

"I am sorry I can't give you the things that you want," I said softly. I looked outside the window.

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked me sounding confused.

"Well, first of all I could barely get you a present. And I know that will change once I am working," I started.

"I don't need material things, Milaya."

"But I am not talking about just that," I said frustrated.

"What are you saying, Rose?" Dimitri looked confused and slightly upset.

"I am sorry that I can't give you children," I said softly not looking at him. My eyes filled with tears. Dimitri wanted children so much, and the one thing he wanted more than life itself I couldn't give him.

I noticed that we were pulling up to the academy and that Dimitri hadn't said anything. We both made our way out of the car, and I saw Dimitri talking to Emil before coming over and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go for a walk, baby girl," Dimitri said.

"What about my stuff?"

"Emil will get it to your room, come on," he told me pulling me along.

We walked for a while in the tree line, before I knew it we were near Tasha's cabin. We kept walking until we were at the pond.

"Roza, I don't need anything," Dimitri said after awhile.

"But I want to give you things, you gave me everything this weekend and I want to do the same," I argued back.

"You gave me yourself this weekend," he said to me.

"And now I feel trampy," I said laughing a little.

"Don't ever say that, it was beautiful and amazing," Dimitri grabbed my face in his hands. "I am so happy to be the only man you will ever be with."

"I want to give you more than I can."

"And I feel the same way about you," Dimitri said.

"You have given me more than I ever could have wanted," I whispered my eyes filling with tears. "You gave me you. That's all I have ever wanted."

"Roza, I don't need children. I don't need anything," Dimitri whispered.

"Everyone needs something?" I argued.

"I only need you."


	10. 9 - Do You Mind?

**Story Name:** Do you mind?!

 **Author:** PrincessKooki

 **Background:** In an alternate universe where Rose and Lissa never ran from the academy, Rose is assigned to guard Lissa after graduation. Lissa and Christian have bought a lavish penthouse where they reside along with their guardians, Rose and Eddie. The group live it up in the big city, partying, shopping, fighting strigoi and having a gay old time before they start college in the fall. But when a new additional guardian is assigned to Christian, Rose's world is turned upside down.

* * *

"I don't want to share my bathroom with Christian's stupid guardian!" Rose yelled in a rather childish manner.

"Well too bad!", Lissa yelled right back. "You had a choice, switch rooms with Eddie, move downstairs and get your own private bathroom OR share your bathroom with the new guardian moving in".

Rose's bedroom had an ensuite that was shared with the adjacent bedroom. The bedroom adjacent to Rose's was about to be populated by the new guardian who was due to arrive any minute.

"I didn't think you were actually serious about that, Liss! Why can't he just use the bathroom down the hall?!" she continued to whine. The penthouse was huge. Two floors, 4 bedroom, a open space living room and kitchen with a balcony overlooking the city. Surely this new guy could go somewhere else.

Lissa rolled her eyes. She expected Rose to be difficult about this, but this was getting out of hand. "Because it only has a toilet, no shower".

"Whatever. This is completely your fault sparky!", Rose yelled at Christian.

"Fuck you Rosie".

That comment earned Christian a smack upside the head from Rose and a dirty glare from Lissa. Lissa begged Christian to be the adult for a change and not antagonize Rose, today of all days. As far as she was concerned he deserved Rose's wrath.

And this situation wasn't Christian's fault. The new guardian was appointed to them to replace Mason. None of them wanted a new guardian. But Rose and Eddie were technically assigned to Princess Dragomir, leaving Christian without a guard. That's when Tasha stepped up and insisted that Chris be appointed a new guardian. She even provided one such guardian with a stellar record. Tasha had claimed that the only reason such a seasoned guardian was even considering Chris as an assignment was because he owed her a favor.

Lissa knew Rose was taking this harder than anyone. She didn't need a bond to know that her best friend blamed herself for what happened to Mason.

Rose stomped away from Lissa and Chris. "Where are you going, Rose? Don't you want to at least meet him? He'll be here any minute", Lissa pleaded.

Rose huffed. "I don't give a shit! I'm going for a run". Knowing she couldn't leave the apartment, Rose settled for a run on the treadmill. She went to the apartment foyer where she kept her running shoes. The doorbell rang just as she finished tying her laces.

"You're not even going to get that?", Lissa was pissed at how bratty Rose was being.

Rose walked away from the entrance as Lissa opened the door for the new guardian.

"Rose!" Lissa called after her, but all she was rewarded with was Rose giving her the finger without turning around.

Rose called back "I don't have to be nice when I'm off duty".

"You're not nice when you're _on_ duty", Lissa mumbled and turned to the stranger at her door. "Hi, you must be our new guardian", Lissa waved her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

Lissa couldn't help notice he was staring in the direction Rose had disappeared to.

The Guardian was mesmerized by the sway of the hips that sauntered off. He'd only managed to see her walk away, but man, what a view. Long tone legs that ended in a perfect ass, which led up to a slim waist. Dark hair held in a high pony tale that swung from side to side when she walked. He was definitely going to like it here. The man suddenly remember himself and with an elegant bow introduced himself, "Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, my name is Dimitri Belikov. I'm here to guard Lord Christian Ozera".

Lissa smiled uncomfortably. "Please come in, Guardian Belikov. And call me Lissa." She could tell the new guardian was still watching where Rose disappeared to and added, "Don't mind Rose, she's just pissy about having to share her bathroom".

With a quick nod, Dimitri was lead to the living room where he was introduced to Christian and Eddie. They immediately explained that they were not what one would consider a formal household. No titles were necessary here, nor where any guardians expected to not be seen nor heard.

"You must be tired from your flight", Lissa showed Dimitri his room and let him get settled in after the long flight from Russia. "Dinner's at six", Lissa excused herself.

After unpacking, Dimitri decided to wash up before dinner. Incidentally at the same time, Rose had finished up her work out and was desperate for a shower. Still with her headphones on she stripped and entered the bathroom.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks when she got an eyeful of a naked Dimitri. She gasped, getting his attention. She took in his form slowly raking her eyes down his body. He was the finest specimen of the male form she'd ever seen. And she'd seen many. He was lean yet packed with just the right amount of muscle, not too little and not too much. His chest and abs may have well been a work of art. Trailing her eyes further, she followed the lines of is body down to the perfect v which lead to what Rose immediately considered the most beautiful cock she'd ever had the privilege of seeing. Licking her lips subconsciously, she noticed said cock was starting to get excited. It was only then Rose realized she was just as naked as Dimitri was.

And while she was taking him in, he was doing much the same to her. Though he was a tad bit more composed than her, watching her reaction to his nakedness got Dimitri hot and bothered. But the way she bit her lip as she stared at his manhood was what really got him half mast.

It was Dimitri who broke the silence. "See something you like?" He smirked.

 _He has an accent too._ Rose thought. "Obviously _you_ see something you like", she answered as she took notice of the twitch of his cock.

"Care to join me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

 _And he can raise one eyebrow!_ As sexy as she found that, she still answered in Rose Hathaway fashion, "Do you mind?! You're using all _my_ hot water. So just hurry the fuck up", Rose said before she stalked out of their joint bathroom back to her bedroom, giving Dimitri an eyeful of what he later dubbed the perfect ass. After a few minutes Rose heard a knock on the bathroom door and a deep voice called out, "It's all yours".

"Thank god!" She opened the door to the bathroom and half expected there to still be a naked Russian in there. She was almost disappointed to see the door to his room closed.

...

Soon after, Dimitri joined the others at the dinner table. "So, is there anything I should know?" he asked timidly.

"Well…" Lissa started. She filled him in about her and Rose's unique situation, their bond and Rose being shadow kissed.

"Good to know. Anything else?" Dimitri asked.

This time it was Chris who answered. "We have one house rule. No random skanks. We came up with that rule the hard way".

Dimitri immediately looked at Eddie. "Don't look at me, man. It was Rose who brought some douchebag home", Eddie said with a chuckle.

"What about Mia?" Lissa questioned, trying to defend her bestie.

Eddie shrugged, "That doesn't count, she's a recurring event".

"Besides," Christian added, "We've know her forever. She practically lives here anyway". Then he looked at Dimitri and explained, "She doesn't seem to go away".

Eddie looked smug as he stated "Maybe I'm so good she has to keep coming back".

"Or maybe you're just all that's available", Chris zinged. "Back to the point, no random skanks, for security issues. If you want to get your freak on with some strange do it somewhere else".

Dimitri nodded, "Good to know. What about Rose?" he inquired.

Eddie laughed. "Rose has a boyfriend who can barely handle her. Then again he is Moroi"

"Who's moroi?" Rose asked as she sashayed into the room wearing her pjs - a clingy white tank top and boxer shorts that read 'insert here' on the back.

"Adrian, your boyfriend", Chris said and immediately started making kissing sounds.

"Ugh, he is not my boyfriend".

"That's not what Adrian thinks", Lissa said.

"Can we not have this argument again?" Rose rolled her eyes.

Dimitri leaned in to whisper-ask Eddie, "What argument?"

"Adrian's in love with Rose, wants to spend the rest of his life with her, bla bla bla. But Rose says it's just sex".

"You know I can hear you, right?" Rose cut off Eddie and Dimitri's little pow-wow.

"You should give him a chance", Lissa said, ignoring Rose's request to not talk about. "You guys are so cute together. And you're already sleeping with him".

"Lissa, it's just sex. Adrian only thinks he's in love with me cuz I make him squeal".

Dimitri belted out a full on laugh that took everyone by surprise.

"But I need Rodrian!" Lissa pouted.

"What the hell is a Rodrian?" Dimitri asked.

"Rodrian?" Rose questioned. "that's stupid! who came up with that name?"

Eddie explained to Dimitri that Rodrian would be Rose and Adrian's ship name.

Then Dimitri needed an explanation what a ship name was.

"It's when you take the names of 2 people in a relationship and combine them into one name. You know, like once upon a time we had Bennifer or Brangelina. Oooh, or Everlark, or Stydia!" Lissa always got excited about Stydia.

"Stydia?" Dimitri questioned.

"Like from Teen Wolf", Rose loved that show.

"So Rose and Adrian is Rodrian?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes", Lissa answered when Rose rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "And Christian and I are Chrissa", she beamed proudly.

"Or Lisstian", Dimitri stated matter of factly.

Rose and Eddie burst out laughing while Lissa huffed in an un-princess like way.

"You keep that up comrade, and you and I will get along just fine", Rose smiled.

In a meager attempt to cheer Lissa back up, Chris pointed at Rose and Dimitri and said, "You guys would be Romitri".

"Gross!" Rose hollered. "Why would you even come up with a name for that! That's wrong and horrible and haunting and an array or other words expressing feelings of disgust".

Dimitri nodded in agreement. "Like a testicle with teeth".

When dinner was said and done, the gang retired to their rooms. As they headed upstairs, Dimitri and Rose decided to start the morning with a workout and sparring session in the home gym they had on the first floor.

* * *

"Ow!" Rose's back hit the mat. Again.

"That's 3 to nothing", Dimitri told Rose with a smirk. Rose was fuming. It had been a long time since she couldn't take down an opponent. Dimitri rubbed his shoulder, "Though I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed. Not many guardians can get a hit like that on me". And for a change, the look on Dimitri's face wasn't one of arrogance, it was one of awe. "Go again?", He asked, as he reached out his arm to help Rose off the floor.

Rose grabbed his hand and had a wicked idea. And instead of him pulling her up to her feet, she swept his leg and pulled him down to the floor. That started a grueling wrestling match that ended with Rose flat on her back. Again. Dimitri had her pinned holding both her arms over her head with one hand, while his other hand held her leg firmly against him to stop her from kicking him. Rose's other leg was trapped between Dimitri's thighs. She was completely immobilized and she knew it.

"That wasn't very nice Roza", Dimitri said, nostrils flaring with anger that Rose almost got the better of him.

"I'm not a very nice girl", she answered defiantly with a dark grin.

"Clearly." Dimitri said dryly. "Are you done now?"

Rose stopped squirming. She met Dimitri's eyes and nodded, not sure of how her voice would sound.

But Dimitri still didn't let her go. He just stared at her. She was sweaty as hell and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed with heat and anger, her eyes blazed. Yet she was still more beautiful than any woman he'd ever met. And her smell was intoxicating. He couldn't bring himself to move away from her.

Rose wasn't only held in place by Dimitri's firm grip and the weight of his body on hers, which she absolutely loved, but it was also the smoldering in his eyes that kept her put.

Their gazing was interrupted by screams of agony, "My eyes! My poor innocent eyes!"

Dimitri and Rose chuckled at Eddie's ridiculousness. Dimitri got off Rose and this time when he leant her his hand she took it willingly. They both ignored the spark that shot through them at the simple gesture.

"First of all, your eyes are anything but innocent", Rose said to Eddie, "and second, I call dibs on the shower!" she call out and bound out of the gym, leaving Dimitri high and dry to explain to Eddie that he had in fact walked in on nothing at all.

* * *

Training each morning had become a routine for Rose and Dimitri. They'd alternate guarding and sparring with Eddie and the arrangement was working out for them. Even the joint bathroom was working out. Usually.

One morning Rose woke to the sound of trickling water. At first she thought she was dreaming about a stream. Then as she stirred awake she thought maybe she had left the faucet dripping. But when she fully came to, she realized what she was hearing.

"Ew! Dimitri close the door next time you take a piss!"

Dimitri chuckled as he shook it and put it away. "It's not my fault you left your door wide open!" He flushed.

"You are such an asshole!"

"Only in the mornings", he replied as he washed his hands. He walked over to Rose's room and leaned on the doorframe. "So who's Mason?" he asked, still with that stupid smirk plastered across his face.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I mean you're stringing Adrian along and now you call out for Mason in your sleep?" Dimitri playfully tsked, not knowing what can of worms he just opened.

"Get out", was all Rose said. It was the look in her eyes that let Dimitri know she was serious and quickly left shutting his door behind him.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Rose ignored Dimitri. And when she wasn't ignoring him she only expressed herself monosyllabically. That was even worse than ignoring him.

Finally, after days of bitchy-Rose, Dimitri broke down and asked Eddie what he did that was so bad.

Eddie swallowed hard. He got a misty look in his eyes. "Mason is… Mason was Christian's guardian. He was mine and Rose's best friend growing up at the academy. He died 2 months ago when a strigoi snapped his neck. Rose blames herself for his death".

Dimitri was suddenly ashamed of the way he acted. He realized Rose was much stronger than he initially gave her credit for. He needed to redeem himself. Quickly.

The next morning Dimitri asked Rose if she wanted to spar. Rose declined.

"Look", Dimitri approached her, "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know about Mason and I was an asshole and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything".

"Anything?" Rose repeated. Dimitri nodded.

Rose hesitated for a while. In secret, she enjoyed watching Dimitri squirm. She finally took pity on him and nodded slightly.

"I'll forgive you if you tell me something about yourself. Something no one else knows", Rose said with an evil gleam in her eyes. She was expecting an embarrassing 'I peed the bed till I was ten' type story, or maybe even a kinky masterbation story. She was _not_ expecting what Dimitri said next.

"I beat up my father when I was thirteen".

"What? Why?"

"He's not a good man. Not much of a father. He liked to hit my mother". Rose looked horrified but Dimitri carried on. "One night he came home drunk and came at my mother again. I'd already started training and was almost as tall as he was. I'd had enough. I pulled Randel off my mother and beat him to a pulp. He didn't come around the house any more".

"Dimitri, I'm so sorry. I had no idea".

Wanting to put that conversation behind them as fast as humanly possible, Dimitri motioned to the mats, "So, how about it?"

"I don't feel like having my ass handed to me again", Rose grinned.

"Well how about this? Every time I hand you your ass, I tell you what you could have done to hand me mine?"

"That's a deal comrade".

Hours later, Rose found herself on her back for the 5th time. In all fairness, she did manage to take down Dimitri twice. That gave her more self-pride than she'd felt in a long time.

* * *

Rose bound down the stair dressed to impress.

"Whoa. Were are you going dressed like that?" Lissa asked Rose.

"I haven't seen Adrian in a while, thought I'd pay him a visit," She answered and headed to the door. "Later losers!" And with that she skipped away.

.

Before he turned in for the night, Dimitri jogged down to the kitchen to get a drink of water when he found Rose crying in the living room.

"Roza?"

Though Dimitri was gentle Rose gasped. "I thought everyone would be asleep by now", she answered lamely.

"So I take it things didn't go well with Adrian?", Dimitri's tone was more accusing than compassionate.

She scoffed, "What is it with men?! Why do you automatically take each other's side?!" Rose whisper yelled. The last thing she needed was for Lissa to wake up and find her like this.

"I'm not taking his side. This isn't a bros before ho's thing. It's about a man who was in love with a woman who didn't return his feelings, a woman who should have known better and cut him loose long ago instead of selfishly stringing him along because she didn't want to be lonely".

Dimitri's accusations were all true. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. "I found him in bed with another woman!"

Dimitri mock-gasped. "What do you even care?! You were never in love with the guy".

"He was with a human", Rose groaned.

"No accounting for taste".

Rose continued. "You don't get it, he never looked at me that way he looked at her. He was supposed to be hopelessly in love with me, pining over me, regretting breaking up with me, crawling back to me, not fucking some short, blonde human!"

Dimitri took a deep breath. He sat beside Rose and pulled his arm around her shoulders. "You had your chance to love Adrian and you didn't. He deserves better than to be stuck on someone who's just going to keep breaking his heart".

"I'm so stupid", Rose started crying again. "He treated me so well. He was always so sweet, and kind and he always took care of me. Why couldn't I love him?"

"You did, Roza. You just weren't in love with him". Dimitri kissed her temple. "One day you're going to find a guy that's going to bust your balls as much as you bust his. He'll sneak up on you and you won't know you're falling for him until you've already crashed".

Rose sniffled, "How do you know?"

"Because you're young and beautiful and strong and fierce. You're caring and loyal. I've never seen a guardian take care of a charge the way you take care of Lissa. Not many people could compete with Chris for most snarky award. And I've never met a newly graduated guardian who can almost take down a blood master 7".

With that Rose perked up. "You're a blood master 7?!" Dimitri nodded. "I took down a blood master 7!" Rose cheered victoriously.

"Almost", Dimitri added dryly, but there was no stopping Rose now.

"Thank you, Dimitri", she leaned into his embrace. "If you tell anyone I cried I'll kick you so hard in the balls every time you have a thought it'll have to tip toe past your scrotum".

"And there's the bitch we all know and love".

Rose rolled her eyes, got up and left. "Good night, comrade".

* * *

The following week, Adrian stopped by to check on Rose. But it was Dimitri who opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Dimitri asked.

"Is Rose here?" Adrian asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Adrian Ivashkov. And you are?" Adrian extended his hand to shake Dimitri's.

"Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri shook Adrian's hand a little to roughly. "Rose is out with the Princess. I'm not sure when they'll be back. Thank you for stopping by". Dimitri answered curtly. He was about to close the door when Adrian stopped him.

"You're not Olena Belikova's son, by any chance, are you?".

Dimitri looked puzzled but nodded anyway.

Adrian looked relieved. "I've been looking for you for a while. Well, looking for your family that is".

"Why's that?"

"You're Randel Ivashkov's son which makes you my cousin", Adrian stated.

"So," Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest. "What of it?"

"Well he left your family a small inheritance. Technically all he had to do was die, and you're his next of kin…". Dimitri's silence was staggering, so Adrian just continued. "My father has known Randel had family for years. When the bastard finally keeled over my father tried to take what was left of Randel's estate. But I wouldn't let him. Your family had more of a right to that money than my father ever did".

Dimitri was finding it very hard to process what his new found cousin was saying. He wanted to tell Adrian to shove it up his ass. That he didn't want or need anything from that monster. But the truth was, whatever money Randel had inadvertently left his family would go a long way and he had no right to deny his mother or sisters of that.

"Dimitri, I'd like your help contacting your mother".

Dimitri nodded.

The rest of the afternoon pasted Dimitri in a daze. He called him mother to inform her of Randel's passing. He gave her contact information to Adrian, who would take care of all the arrangements.

While Dimitri secluded to the balcony, Adrian had waited for Rose and Lissa to come home. He had after all come to check on Rose. When they finally showed up, Adrian begged Rose for her forgiveness. Rose wasn't the forgive and forget type, but Adrian meant a great deal to her. And after the way she treated him, she was the one who should have been apologizing. The pair hugged it out and Adrian informed Rose about Dimitri's father passing.

Rose said she'd handle it and walked Adrian to the front door.

Dimitri was out on the balcony, leaning with is elbows on the railing, watching the city that never sleeps, when Rose joined him.

"So Adrian filled me in". She handed him a beer. "You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, you just found out your estranged father died. You have to be feeling something about that".

"I haven't seen the man in over a decade. Not since I kicked his ass. What do you expect me to feel?"

"I don't know. Relieved?"

Dimitri let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He expected Rose to assume he'd be sadden by news of his father's demise. He wouldn't even be surprised if she assumed he was happy about the man's death. But relieved. The word took him completely by surprise. Relief was exactly what he felt. Relief that his bastard of a father would never lay a hand to his mother again. That the monster would never again put his sisters in danger. Even after Dimitri had thrown him out, there was always a nagging in the back of his mind that Randel might come back while he was away. Now with him dead, Dimitri never had to give it a second thought. He was truly relived.

And Rose having having said it out loud, giving a name to his new found sense of calm, gave him the validation he desperately needed, to not be overcome with guilt about not caring his own father died.

Dimitri stared at Rose and felt like he was seeing her for the first time. They'd been living in the same house, guarding the same family unit for weeks, but here, now, it was the first time he saw her. How could she have possibly known what was in his heart? He shook his head as if to get rid of the notion.

"You're wise beyond your years, Roza".

"Meh" Rose shrugged dramatically. Then she got an idea. "Wait here, I'll be right back"

A few minutes later, Rose came back with 2 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka. Russian vodka.

"Where did you get that?" Dimitri asked amused.

"Guardian secret", Rose winked. "I've very recently heard about this Russian tradition. I know we're not drinking to the memory of, or mourning the loss of, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't drink". Rose grinned from ear to ear.

"You know that once you open that bottle we have to finish it". Dimitri stated. "Another Russian tradition".

They sat at the table and Rose poured Dimitri a shot. True to form, hours later the bottle was empty and Rose could barely see straight.

While Dimitri drank far more than Rose did, he was still in better shape having had more practice with what Rose deemed rocket fuel.

Dimitri helped Rose get to her room, practically carrying her since she leaned almost all of her weight on him.

When they got to her room Rose asked, "Are you going to tuck me in now, Comrade?", she giggle. When Dimitri cocked his eyebrow in question Rose admitted, "That is so sexy". She brushed her fingertips over his raised eyebrow, "I've never been able to do that".

"Okay, now you really need to get to bed", Dimitri told Rose. He knew she would never act that way with him if it weren't for the massive dose of Russian vodka in her system.

"Okay", Rose yawned. She bent over to take off her shoes and nearly toppled to the ground. Drunk as he was Dimitri still caught her by the waist. He sat her down on the bed, kneeled in front of her and slipped off her shoes.

Before Dimitri got up, Rose leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Her eyes were already closed so she didn't see the shocked look on his face. He pulled back the covers, laid Rose back, lifted her feet to the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"I guess I did tuck you in Roza", Dimitri murmured.

Before he had a chance to leave, Rose grabbed his hand. "Stay". It was one simple word uttered in the dead of the night. But that little word held so much power. When Dimitri hesitated, Rose squeezed his hand just a bit.

Dimitri toed off his shoes and got in be with Rose. It felt comfortable. Right. Dimitri had never slept with a woman. Even with the many woman he'd fucked over the years, he'd never stayed the night. But he was staying now. With Rose. And he had no idea why. He was too drunk to think about it any more, so he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

In the morning, Rose woke from what was the most restful sleep she'd experienced since Mason died. Despite the massive dose of alcohol, she remember the previous night vividly. Even the part where she begged Dimitri to stay with her. She didn't actually think he'd do it. But sure enough, there he was, sleeping calmly, with an arm draped around her waist. Rose was hyper aware of they way their bodies touched. They were facing each other, legs tangled. While Dimitri had an arm draped around Rose, she left her hand placed on his chest. She itched to push the hair from his face just so it wouldn't obscure her view of his chiseled features as he slept.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Dimitri interrupted Rose's gawking, his eyes still shut yet obviously not sleeping anymore.

"Just admiring the view", Rose answered nonchalantly.

That cause Dimitri to chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

Dimitri assumed that she hadn't remembered asking him to stay and started defending himself. "You asked me to stay. Nothing happened. We just slept together. That came out wrong".

Rose took pity on him, he was so cute when he was rambling. "I know exactly what happened last night. I mean why did you agree to stay?"

Dimitri shrugged. "I didn't want us being separated by that damn bathroom last night". It was a moment of true clarity for Dimitri when he admit that. And the words were already out before he could stop them.

That's when Rose took the stray lock of hair that splayed across Dimitri's face between her fingers. She pushed it behind his ear and left her palm pressed to his cheek.

Ever since she and Dimitri had met, Rose felt an unexplainable, inexplicable pull to him. At first she thought it was just sexual attraction that would fade in time. But after last night she was sure the feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't going away any time soon.

Rose was sure Dimitri felt it too. Why else would he have admitted that he didn't want to be away from her? With a nervousness she never knew before, Rose leaned forward towards Dimitri.

This was it. The moment of truth. Dimitri could either lean in as well and maybe start something incredible with Rose. Or he could pull back and miss out on the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Her beauty was beyond compare. And unlike most women he came across, Rose's beauty was inside as well as outside.

Dimitri pulled back.

But it was only for a moment. He stared at Rose as if he were committing her face to memory. He gazed in her eyes. His eyes wondered down her face to her lips. Dimitri lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. He grazed her bottom lip with the pad of this thumb, his eyes following the movement of his own finger. When Rose puckered her lips slightly and gently, barely kiss his thumb, Dimitri swallowed hard.

"You're so beautiful, it hurts me sometime", he whispered.

Not many men had called Rose beautiful. They called her hot or sexy, but beautiful was a rarity. She knew she was beautiful, but the way Dimitri said it did things to her.

When Rose's breath quickened at his words, Dimitri leaned in while pulling her closer. It suddenly felt as though everything was in slow motion. And when their lips finally met it sent a zing through them, like a current of static electricity that rocked them. The shock suddenly woke them from the dream like state they had been in.

Now Rose was the one to pull back Dimitri. When her eyes met his, she saw no hesitation. Just pure adoration and lust. No one had ever looked at her that way. They kissed again. And again and again. When Dimitri brushed his tongue on her lips, Rose opened her mouth to him greedily taking everything he was offering. Their tongues danced deliciously.

When they came up for air, Dimitri huskily asked, "What are we doing?"

Without thinking twice, Rose answered breathily, "Everything".

There was nothing holding them back as they kissed and kissed and kissed. Rose's hands slid under Dimitri's shirt and pushed it up. Dimitri only broke their kiss to remove the offending material. He also used the their momentary break to relieve Rose of her top as well.

Their time together was abruptly cut short when there was a loud knock on the door. "Rose?" Lissa called through the door. She knocked again. "Rose did you forget we have plans today?"

"Shit", Rose murmured. "I have a brunch thing with Lissa", she whispered to Dimitri. "No, I didn't forget", she called to Liss. "I'll be down in a little bit".

"Okay", Lissa answered. Through the bond she added, _Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much last night_. Remembering that Lissa added thought the door, "Have you seen Dimitri?"

"Uh, no. But I'm sure he'll turn up". Rose added, praying that Lissa wouldn't open the door and find them in bed together.

Lissa shrugged. "Okay. Well hurry up, I'm hungry!", she said, walking away.

Relieved, Rose looked up to meet Dimitri's eyes. "What's going to happen now, comrade?"

"What do you want to happen?"

Rose looked puzzled. "I don't know. I've never felt this before". Dimitri gave her a look as though he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Dimitri, what is this?"

"I don't know, Roza", he kissed her forehead. "But we'll figure it out together".


	11. 10 - Watching You, Watching Me

**Story Name:** Watching You, Watching Me

 **Author:** Solitaire90

 **Background:** An AU story where Dimitri and Rose are specialists in surveillance.

* * *

I watched her as she walked into the lounge of the hotel; walking tall and elegant in a knee length black dress that hugged her figure. She also had one in red but that wasn't the impression she wanted to give tonight. This job needed style, class and a little privacy. The last thing she needed was to show up in a dress that screamed "look at me" but she did want the attention of the person she was meeting. He was there waiting for her and by the looks of it had already had a few by the way he wobbled slightly when he stood up. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and he took the opportunity to run his hand down her bare arm. I clenched my fists in response at the presumption. I was already upset that he had called for a meeting tonight of all nights, throwing my plans completely out the window but now wasn't the time for jealousy. Anyway she would hurt him more than I ever could; I could only hit him, she could destroy him.

"Did you find yourself at a loose end tonight and decide to call me, Mr Ivashkov?"

"Oh Rose, you wound me. Who else would I call to take out for dinner tonight?" he simpered back at her.

Adrian Ivashkov, playboy son of the wealthy but oh so corrupt business man, Nathan Ivashkov; our current mark. Nobody had been able to get close to him but we had found a way through the son. He loved fast cars and thought he was god's gift to women and that's where Rose came in; she would eat him alive and he would love her for it.

Tonight's phone call had been a surprise but if we wanted Nathan we would have to run with it, even if it was spoiling my night.

"How could you be sure I was free tonight?" Rose said leaning in towards his ear.

"I took a chance and it paid off" he said winking at her. "Besides if there was a chance a beautiful woman like you was going to be alone tonight of all nights, well I needed to rectify that crime."

Oh he was good. He was matching her every move. Come on Roza, you are going to have to do better than that; maybe wearing the red dress would have been better, but then again I wouldn't have been able to concentrate if she had.

"Well I'm here but I'm not that easy Mr Ivashkov. You now have to give me a reason to stay" she said giving him her man-eating smile. "It's still early I have had other offers."

I saw his face drop a little at the implication that she could leave for something better. Yes, that's it Roza you are hooking him and setting up the escape plan. If this wraps up early I may be able to salvage the rest of the night after all.

"How about some champagne? Is that a good enough incentive?" he enquired hopefully.

"For starters but as I said before, I'm not that easy" Rose said angling her body so he could see every curve. I saw him blink and then have problems swallowing. I'm not surprised he was having difficulty and I almost felt sorry for him, when Roza got going, no man was immune; you only had to look around the room to see how many heads were turned in her direction.

Adrian reached into his left breast pocket for his wallet and retrieved his Platinum card from it and handed it over to the waiter who took the drinks order before returning the wallet back into the same pocket. So left pocket, Roza was going to have to some fancy work to get that; may be even allowing Mr Ivashkov to get a little handsy. I didn't like the idea, it was risky and I would have to try to keep myself calm. Hopefully something else would present itself but we needed his pass key or all bets were off.

"Mmmm this is nice champagne. You have bought yourself a little more time Mr Ivashkov" she said sipping from her glass before placing it back on the table.

"Oh come on Rose, can't you call me Adrian? Mr Ivashkov is too formal and makes me feel like my father" he said with a mock shudder.

"If you insist Adrian but if we are talking formal you too need to loosen up" she said reaching for his tie. She started to undo it, and I started to get a little concerned until I realised what she was doing. As the tie came undone she ran her hands down his chest while keeping her eyes locked on his. He was so distracted that he never saw or felt her sleight of hand into his breast pocket and with a quick flick of her wrist, his wallet was concealed on her lap. Oh god she was good.

"There, doesn't that feel better?" she cooed at him. He nodded at her dumfounded. "Why don't you pour us some more champagne while I visit the ladies room?" running one of her fingers down his cheek before standing.

Now it was my turn in the plan. She walked towards me and I couldn't help but notice that all eyes were on her. Every man wanted her and every woman either wanted to be her or kill her, so me staring at her too wasn't out of the ordinary.

As she passed me she fake stumbled "Oh I'm sorry" she said dropping the wallet into my waiting hands.

"No problem" I replied as I worked quickly to switch out his pass key for a fake we had made; he wouldn't' know the difference until he used it but hopefully he would chalk it up to a fault in the system.

A few minutes later she passed me again returning to her seat. With some fancy light fingered work, the wallet was back in her possession and I had the pass key we so needed to get into the office building to set up the surveillance equipment.

As she got back to the table she shook her head at Adrian "No, no, that just won't do." She sat down and started to pull the tie from around his neck again his eyes fixated on hers. As she pulled the tie off, she began to place it in his breast pocket to hide her replacing the wallet. Genius! Police couldn't do anything like this that is why they hire people like us for surveillance. We are not restricted by rules of conduct as long as we aren't breaking the law; overtly that is.

At this point my role was done so I got up to leave. I hated this part, even thought I could still hear her I didn't like her out of my sight. I knew she could handle herself but I still didn't like it.

Rose kept Adrian talking for a little while longer. I could hear from his breathing that she had worked her magic yet again. Her very presence could make a man turn to jelly at her feet. She didn't have to touch; just one look and they would willingly follow her into hell.

"Well thank you for a lovely evening Adrian" I heard her say.

"It's not over yet" Adrian's voice had a tinge of hope and longing in it.

"Did you forget Mr Ivashkov? I'm not that easy" she said and I could imagine her wiggling her fingers in a goodbye wave as she departed the lounge.

I could hear her heals clicking on the pavement through the mic she was wearing, as she walked but then I started to hear them in stereo as she got closer to the car. She opened the door and climbed in. As soon as the door was closed I drove off just in case she was followed.

We drove in silence for a while. We often did this; it's how we dealt with the adrenaline. Finishing a sting was like coming down from a high except without the aid of chemical stimulants.

I pulled into an underground parking lot and we got out. I went to reach for her hand but she shrugged me off.

"Don't Comrade, I need a shower first. I don't want the memory of him pawing me" she said with a shiver of disgust. I completely understood her feelings and we headed for the elevator.

As we reached the apartment she began stripping off her clothes heading for the bathroom. God she was beautiful and I couldn't wait for her to finish her shower so I could hold her. I had watched another man faun all over her and touch her all night and I wanted, no needed to reconnect with her and reclaim her as mine; my Roza.

I remember the first time I saw her I thought she was the daughter of my mark but it turned out she was after the same thing I was but had more appealing assets at her disposal than I. I watched her with fascination and awe and, dare I say it, desire as she flirted and toyed with him until she got what she wanted, then left him begging for more. I certainly wanted more and I followed her. I was good at what I did, the best in fact and my tailing techniques were second to none well that was until Roza came along and blind sighted me; pinning all 6ft 7" of me against the wall of the alley I had tailed her into.

" _Who are you, why are you following me and what do you want with my mark?" she growled out at me._

" _I should be asking you the same question, except for the following part?" I said back at her._

" _I asked first" she said with a smile that made me want to melt._

" _Alright if it's going to be like that, I'm Dimitri Belikov and I've been hired to watch your/our mark" I said to her returning her smile. What surprised me was that I was having the same effect on her as she was on me._

" _I'm Rose Hathaway and I too have been hired to watch your/our mark" she replied with a little chuckle as she used my words._

It turns out she had me pegged from early on in the restaurant, but decided I was non-threatening so she let it play out and after a little time of talking we came to an agreement.

" _Seems like this mark is a tough nut, maybe if we combine our efforts we may be able crack it" she said silkily. I didn't want to seem too eager to work with her but oh how much I wanted to._

" _I am not against the idea but…."grabbing her in my arms and swinging her against the wall "if you cross me Ms Hathaway, it may cost you dearly" I said into her ear and I could feel her tremble under my touch but it wasn't through fear._

" _Right back at you Mr Belikov" and I too involuntarily shivered._

That was five years ago.

I must have been lost in thought because I never heard her until she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"You alright Comrade?" she said as she placed a kiss on my shoulder blade. I could feel the heat of her lips through my shirt.

I turned around "I'm fine Milaya but you forgot something" I said as I delved into my pocket with one hand and took her left hand with my other. She smiled up at me as I slid her rings back on her finger "welcome home Mrs Belikov." I leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm, I like that welcome Mr Belikov" she murmured against my lips.

I pulled her closer, one arm around her waist, and one hand running through her gorgeous hair. I could never get enough of her. We had been married three years today and every day I fall deeper in love with her, with my Roza, my wife.

"I have a present for you" I said reaching round behind me and picking up a small box, tied with a red ribbon. "Happy Anniversary and Happy Valentine's Day." Her face lit up as she took it and began to open it. I heard her gasp as she saw the diamond, ruby and sapphire necklace nestled on its velvet cushion. I took it from the box, placed it round her throat and kissed the back of her neck as I fastened the clasp.

"It's beautiful Comrade, thank you" she said with tears in her eyes. "I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too Milaya; more and more each day" I said as my lips reached out for hers again.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, still joined at the lips. Tongues moving together in a delicious dance; tasting and exploring each other's mouths causing moans and murmurs to fall across our lips.

I carried her to our bedroom and placed her on the bed where she removed her bath robe as I removed my clothes; joining her quickly on the bed. I admired her body, my eyes caressing every inch of her. The necklace and wedding rings the only things adorning her beautiful body.

I ran my hands down her soft skin. She felt like velvet underneath my touch and I could feel her tremble with building desire. Her big brown eyes locked with mine, filled with love, want and need, and her hair splayed across the pillow in a wonderful cloud, crowning her head.

She reached up to cup my cheek gently and she smiled her dazzling smile at me and I couldn't wait any longer; my lips found hers and my heart sang at the contact. Again our tongues started their dance; darting into each other's mouths. The taste of her was intoxicating and I felt I was falling for her all over again. I moved my lips down her jaw, throat and shoulders, trailing kisses and eliciting groans of pleasure from her. My hands cupping and kneading her breasts; they had always fascinated me, twin globes of perfection that I just couldn't keep my hands off when we were together. My mouth joined in the worship as I took one of her nipples into my mouth and rolled my tongue around the hardened peak.

"Dimitri!" Roza gasped and she fisted her hands in my hair holding me closer to her. I smiled against her skin and blew air across the moistened breast making her quiver and gasp more. I loved the feel of her hands on me; her touch sent electricity coursing through my body and goose bumps to erupt on my flesh.

My hands continued their journey down, skimming lightly across her stomach and down to the apex of her thighs. I gently stroked a finger over her sensitive nub, causing Roza to buck her hips towards me. She was so wet with need and I wanted her so much but I also wanted this to last forever. I continued to use my fingers against her swollen intimate area, making her moan louder. "Dimitri…. I need…. I want, please."

"What do you want Roza?" I asked her close to her ear. She turned her head towards me and pleaded against my lips. "Tell me Roza."

"You… I want you…" she gasped out. "I need to feel you… please Dimitri."

Her pleas were turning me on so much I was struggling to keep in control. I was so hard it was nearly painful. I rolled on top of her and she instantly wrapped her legs around my hips. Our eyes locked together as I gently slid inside her. The feel of her always took my breath away, even after this long. It was like she was made for me and I, her. I moved gently in and out of her, losing myself in her warmth as she ran her hands down my back and placed open mouthed kisses against my chest. I could feel she was getting closer to that sweet oblivion and I wasn't too far away myself. I reached between us and once again stroked the bundle of sensitive nerves there and she cried out in pleasure as I increased my movement inside her, faster and harder knowing that I couldn't control myself much longer. I needed to feel her fall apart around me, I wanted her to feel me shudder inside of her.

"Dimitri, oh god, don't stop…." she gasped out.

"Cum for me Roza" and with a flick of my wrist I brushed against her clit and she arched up as I felt her muscles clench around me hard as she began to orgasm. The look of pure bliss on her face as she let go was so mind-blowing that it triggered my own release. "Oh god Roza!" I twitched and pulsed inside her and held her tight as we rode out our pleasure together. I would never tire of this woman, my woman, my Roza.

I rolled to one side and pulled Roza flush against me, holding her gently and basking in the afterglow of our shared love. After a little while Roza leaned up on her elbows and looked at me. I ran my hand over the necklace still around her neck. I was glad I chose that one; it looked as lovely as I thought it would. She smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I also have a present for you Comrade" she said and rolled out of my arms to the drawer at our bedside. She removed what appeared at first glance to be a piece of paper but as she placed it in my hands I felt that it was photographic paper. I turned it around and my breath caught. I was stunned for a moment.

"Are you serious? Is this what I think it is?" I said. She nodded and a broad grin appearing on my face.

"Happy Anniversary and Happy Valentine's Day, Papa" she said smiling back at me and in that moment she made me the luckiest and happiest man in the world.


	12. 11 - Everything

**Story Name:** Everything

 **Author:** Swimming the Same Deep Waters

 **Background:** Six years after Last Sacrifice, Lissa is Queen and Rose is her guardian. Dimitri is guardian for Christian. Join the gang as they get up to fun! This story is specially dedicated to Princess Cissy Cullen-Belikov and Martianeskimo

* * *

"When Her Majesty said she had shopping she could only buy in the human world, _this_ wasn't what I thought she'd meant," Eddie muttered from the corner of his mouth to Belikov. Side by side near the front of the store, the two men were standing at ease, keeping Lissa and Rose in their sight at all times. "What the hell do you think they're buying?" Eddie pressed.

Dimitri didn't meet the younger guardian's eyes, merely shrugging and continuing his unwavering gaze on the love of his life and her best friend, the Queen of the Moroi world. Not that Lissa looked particularly queenly at the moment, he reflected. Both women were wearing skinny jeans and casual tops. Rose had her gorgeous long dark hair out, Lissa wearing hers in a casual ponytail – much less formal than the elaborate coiffure she usually wore at Court.

Watching the two young women looking about themselves giggling, Dimitri thought they looked just like any two friends in their early twenties, not a Queen and her sworn bodyguard.

To an impartial observer, the nearly thirty-year-old male guardian looked the epitome of cool, calm and collected; seemingly completely disinterested in the shopping trip playing out in front of him. But the beautiful Guardian Rose Hathaway, currently off-duty, knew otherwise. Shooting her boyfriend a quick look, she could see the red stain of a blush on his neck, the tips of his ears a vermilion hue. Her Russian God was embarrassed.

"You should have warned them this is where we were coming," Rose whispered to Lissa.

"No chance!" she hissed back. "Why do you think I insisted on coming to human shops to do this?! I'm not telling _anyone!"_

"Then why am I here?" Rose laughed.

"So if anyone spots us, I can say you dragged me here," Lissa admittedly deviously, shooting her friend an angelic look. "People would believe that!"

Rose chuckled to herself, looking at the frankly overwhelming number of magazines and toys surrounding them. The sad thing is, Lissa was right. People _would_ believe she'd drag the leader of their world out to a sex shop!

Rose and Dimitri had all but set the Moroi world on its head when at eighteen and twenty-five respectively they'd publicly come out as a couple. People were shocked and scandalized, although truth to be told everyone was already pretty shocked and scandalized about them individually – them getting together was just icing on the cake!

Rose had been the subject of a daring prison break, escaping Court to clear her name after being falsely accused of killing the former Queen. On her return, she was shot protecting Lissa while in the middle of providing the proof of her innocence. Dimitri had once been one of the fallen; a Strigoi. He'd been returned to his dhampir state through the use of spirit, but a lot of people still had their doubts about him.

Add the fact that he'd been her mentor at school not long before, and she'd been dating the Queen's nephew? Well, people had a _lot_ to say about them!

"So what are you here to buy?" Rose asked, picking up a magazine with a cowboy on the cover. The man was wearing a pair of black leather chaps, a Stetson, a 'come get me' expression and nothing else. He had his junk covered with his hand. Dimitri would look _hot_ dressed like that Rose thought, flipping through the mag. But maybe _not_ so hot doing some of those things, she thought quickly closing the mag and putting it back on the stand.

"I need things for Eva's hens night," Lissa said. "You know – fluffy handcuffs, drinking straws in the shape of penises – that sort of stuff."

"Well we're not going to find that here," Rose said gesturing around them. "We're in the gay male magazine section," she said, thinking the term 'ride 'em, cowboy!' was now associated with an _entirely_ new mental image in her mind. She steered Lissa towards the novelty section; edible panties, plastic syringes in the shape of phalluses to be filled with alcoholic shots, headbands with plastic penises on them on springs, hot pink tulle veils and similar.

"Do you think this stuff is ok? I still want it to be tasteful…" Lissa asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. All this stuff was relatively tame and as 'tasteful' as penis shaped novelty items could be.

"I'm sure Eva will love it," Rose lied deftly. Lissa's Moroi personal assistant, Eva ran errands, answered the phone and took care of Lissa's diary, juggling the necessary Royal commitments, meetings, and events with her personal obligations. While she was scrupulously polite and even friendly to Rose, Eva was dull as dishwater. It would take more than a few dick-shaped bits of plastic to make her hens party a success!

"I've never been in a sex shop – I'm going to have a look around," Rose said, wandering off before Lissa had a chance to stop her. The place was _huge_. And the variety of goods was frankly astonishing. Who knew there were so many things you could buy to help yourself, or a partner, get off?!

She peered up to the front where Dimitri and Eddie were still standing. Both of them were trying to look impassive, but Eddie was looking amused. Dimitri, on the other hand, appeared slightly apprehensive! They'd never used toys or sex aides in their lovemaking. They'd never needed to. But Rose wasn't adverse to trying a few things to see if maybe they liked them…

She started in the DVD section, but the selection was overwhelming. She knew her Russian God, and anything gratuitous would be a huge turn-off. What she needed was something for couples. Did they even _make_ stuff like that?

"Something specific you're after?" a voice behind her asked. Rose turned to see a girl about her age wearing a polo shirt with the store's logo.

"Probably. I wanted to pick up some things to enjoy with my boyfriend. We've never tried anything like this before, and I'm curious. What would you suggest?"

The attendant didn't bat an eyelid, asking some frankly quite personal questions about their sexual likes and dislikes and their tastes.

"Well if he's big on respecting women and you'd like to try a DVD I recommend this series. They're made by female directors, and they're all about couples in realistic, intimate interactions. They have a list of what they include on the back, so you can get a sense of whether an individual title contains the sort of material you might be interested in. They're all tastefully shot and depict women as equal sexual participants. Otherwise, these three here are worth a try. They're actual movies with a proper storyline, but include really really hot sex scenes; it's porn with a plot."

Standing with her back to Dimitri Rose grabbed a basket and quickly selected two of the movies and two of the couples DVDs.

"What else can you recommend?" she asked, checking where Lissa was standing looking at the different 'Bride to Be' veils.

"Well there are toys, novelty lubes, erotic massage oils, role play equipment, things for nipple play..."

"Oh yes – show me those," Rose said enthusiastically. Dimitri _loved_ her breasts – she was sure he'd like anything to do with playing with them.

She chatted with the attendant on her tour around the store. Happily, Lissa was taking her time with her selections, so it was giving Rose a good chance to look around. Dimitri must have said something to Eddie because the latter was looking _exclusively_ at Lissa, while she could feel her lover's gaze on her at all times.

"Are those men bothering you?" the attendant asked when they were obscured at the end of an aisle. "I've noticed them watching you and your friend since you came in..."

"They're _fine_. The big one is my guy. He's a bodyguard as is the other one. I also work as one, but I'm off-duty today. My friend's dad is big in politics, so we're her guards," Rose lied. It was the excuse they used if they needed to in the human world. With his build and stance, Dimitri looked like a bodyguard, as did Eddie. And in a way, it wasn't so far from the truth.

"Wow. Aren't you the lucky one?" she teased, giving Dimitri a long look. Rose smirked as she could see her man's worried expression.

"I am," Rose replied with a grin.

"Have you thought about maybe some roleplay? You could be a naughty schoolgirl?"

Rose just laughed, shaking her head. "Definitely _not_ the naughty schoolgirl… Any other ideas?"

Making her way back to Lissa ten minutes later, Rose could see a royal tantrum about to occur. "Where _were_ you? You left me here alone. Everyone probably thinks I'm a _pervert_!"

"Liss? If they're here, then they're perverts, too," Rose laughed. "Now show me what you've chosen and let's get out of here."

After admiring Lissa's selections, and adding a hens themed drinking game, the two of them were done. Rose had already given her basket to the attendant who'd rung everything up discretely and had it boxed waiting for her when she and Lissa got to the register. Rose quickly handed over her credit card, wincing a little at the final figure. It wasn't cheap, and she'd used her own credit card – not the one Abe had given her that she usually used for discretionary spending. But she just couldn't bear the teasing if Abe found out she'd dropped a wad of his cash at a _sex shop_!

Back at the car Eddie wordlessly put their purchases in the back. You could see he was itching to enquire why the girls had been shopping at a sex shop, but couldn't bring himself to ask. Dimitri climbed into the driver's seat, and he and Eddie did the vehicle checks before setting off. Dimitri was quiet, even for him, so Rose decided to put him out of his misery.

"So is the date set for Eva's hens' party?" she asked Lissa. "I only ask, because I suppose I'll be guarding?"

"Yes it's the 21st of February, and no I was hoping you'd come as a guest? I'll get Hans to schedule female guardians for me that night, but you know Eva is a bit conservative and I thought you might help make the party a bit more lively? Maybe help me run some of the games? I've got lots of stuff for silly prizes and all that… Speaking of which what were you buying?"

Rose could have killed her. She was hoping to keep her purchases secret.

"I just got the massage oils you suggested," she lied giving Lissa's hand a squeeze to warn her to go along with it. "I bought heaps of different flavors; I thought we'd put them together in a gift basket for Eva," she said with a titter.

"You were with the attendant for a long time to just get massage oil," Dimitri observed, giving Rose a suspicious glance in the rear vision mirror.

"I asked for a tour," Rose said, half truthfully. "I've never been in a sex shop before – I was curious what they sold. Hey – guess what the most common novelty item they sell is?" she asked, busting to share the information the friendly attendant had mentioned.

"No idea," Dimitri said urbanely, although Rose knew her Russian God was curious.

"Sex dolls!" she screeched in amusement.

"Sex dolls?" Eddie asked, turning in his seat to look at Rose where she sat beside Lissa in the back. " _Seriously?!"_

"Yeah. Apparently, girls buy stuff like we did for hens parties and guys buy sex dolls for bucks parties! Just as a joke."

"Those things creep me out," Eddie said, making an o shape with his lips and a surprised expression. "Do you reckon anyone uses them?"

"I don't want to think about that," Lissa said primly, putting an end to the conversation.

Rose waited two weeks until she put the first phase of operation try new things into action. It was a Saturday night, and with Lissa and Christian both attending a Royal banquet, she and Dimitri had scored the night off. Better still, they had the Sunday off together, too. It had been a long week, so a night with takeout in front of the TV was in order.

Dimitri ordered their favorite Chinese to be delivered while Rose selected a DVD and had a quick shower before changing into one of Dimitri's oversized Tshirts. He made popcorn, opened a bottle of wine to share and then their dinner arrived.

"Quick the movie is starting," Rose said, kicking the cover under the sofa so Dimitri wouldn't see the rather revealing cover.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked curiously, kicking off his jeans and shirt and coming to sit beside her in boxers.

"No idea. Something about a crew on a spaceship getting stranded in space? It looked ok?" she said, giving the general outline of just about every space sci-fi movie she'd ever seen. They cuddled on the sofa eating Chinese, drinking wine and chillaxing. They'd finished their Chinese and were about twenty minutes in when they encountered the first sex scene. It started out innocently enough, but it kept getting hotter.

"Rose? This is a _lot_ more than they usually show in a movie," Dimitri commented to his girlfriend in surprise. It was like an average film, but where movie sex scenes were normally in the dark, somewhat short and things were hidden, this was showing everything. It wasn't tasteless or out of context, but there was no doubt about what the actors were doing.

Rose pulled a little closer to him on the sofa. "Yes, it is. Do you like it?" she asked shyly. Dimitri didn't reply, but a few moments later she noticed him squirm, and there was an unmistakable tent in the front of his boxer shorts. The movie continued, and Dimitri pulled his girl closer to him. He was already nuzzling the side of her neck when the second sex scene started. Knowing what to expect this time, they were both a little embarrassed to watch, but they did. Rose could see Dimitri blushing furiously, but his eyes were still trained on the screen.

"That looks really hot," Rose huskily murmured, watching the characters in a position she and her Russian God hadn't tried before. "I'd like you to do that with me."

With an excited groan, Dimitri was on her. They never had a problem getting turned on, but this was something else. Picking her up from the sofa he carried her to their bedroom, throwing her onto the bed before diving on her. He ripped his Tshirt off her in impatience, his hands all over her toned, sexy body. She was no better; she wrenched his boxer briefs off, desperate to have him claim her immediately. The new position was good. _Really_ good. They'd definitely be adding _that_ to their repertoire! But it was more than the position. She'd loved the frenzy with which he'd wanted to have her. After thoroughly enjoying one another twice, Rose lay back in her Russian God's arms, looking at the ceiling deliciously replete.

"So about that movie…" Dimitri started awkwardly.

"I got it the other day when we went shopping with Lissa," Rose giggled. "Did you like it?"

"I'm honestly not sure," he replied, sounding conflicted.

Not wanting to spook her man, Rose left it another fortnight before she next tried something. This time it was the adjustable nipple clamps. The attendant suggested Rose wear them around the house a little first, to get used to how they felt and to work out a pressure that felt pleasurable for her. When she first put them on, they felt great! The pinching on her nipples caused immediate pleasure. After a while, her nipples went almost numb, although she noticed if she pulled on the chain linking the clamps it felt good. But when she took them off? Woah! The sensation returning to her blood-starved nipples was exquisite. It was enough to have her clutching the edge of the kitchen counter, panting in excitement!

If Dimitri wondered why almost every time he came home after Rose had had a couple of hours alone she jumped him, he didn't mention it. They'd always enjoyed a particularly active sex life, so it was nothing too out of the ordinary. What _was_ out of the ordinary was when she told him to be home on time on Friday night; that she had a special evening planned. And a special evening it was!

She'd asked Abe to express post her a Turkish belly-dancing skirt, and she'd downloaded some Turkish belly dancing music online. She quickly realized a couple of YouTube video tutorials does _not_ a belly-dancer make, but hey - if she was half dressed and serving her man food, she was pretty sure Dimitri wasn't going to be _too_ picky about just how she wiggled her hips! She arranged Turkish takeout, and come 6 am Friday she was ready to go. Accepting the takeout wearing a full face of makeup and a bathrobe, once she'd set the table with their meal, she quickly discarded her dressing gown. The belly dancer skirt hung on her hips in a very sexy way, its sheerness giving tantalizing hints of the tiny thong she wore beneath it. And on top? Well, she wore nothing at all. She put the nipple clamps on Dimitri's dinner plate and waited in the bedroom for him.

"Roza? I'm home" her Russian God called out, letting himself into their unit, immediately noticing the dimmed light and the exotic music.

"I'll be there in a moment," she called from the bedroom. "Open the wine, Comrade," she suggested.

Waiting for Dimitri to hang up his duster and take off his guardian shirt and boots, Rose sauntered out to find Dimitri opening a bottle of wine. Hearing the tiny tinkle of bells, he turned to see his woman – dressed in a sheer skirt, a pair of leather flip flops, a metal hip belt with bells and bare breasts.

"Do you think you might be missing a top there, milaya?" he asked, his voice thick with excitement, watching her heavy full breasts with undisguised desire.

"I'm glad you noticed," she purred, pushing him onto one of their dining chairs and sitting provocatively on his lap. "They're a little chilly," she said, rubbing her breasts suggestively. "How about you help me warm them up?" she asked, placing one of her small hands at the back of his neck and gently guiding his lips to her chest. Leaning back, she let him nip and kiss at her twin globes, gasping in delight at his oral assault.

"That feels much better," she cooed, using her index finger to guide his lips back to hers. "Now how about you help me dress these – just for while we eat dinner?" She shot him a saucy look, picking up his dinner plate and showing him the rubber-tipped metal apparatus lying on it.

"Are they what I think they are?" Dimitri asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Nipple clamps. One goes here, the other there," she teased cheekily, pointing to each breast.

"Yes – I figured that part out," Dimitri said with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a reason _why_ you wanted to wear nipple clamps at dinner time?"

"Of course," Rose said shooting him an arch smile. "I didn't think you'd like the idea of me wearing them to work!"

"You got that right," Dimitri said, fingering the rubber-tipped metal tweezers with interest. "So are you going to show me how you wear these?"

Rose delicately attached a clamp to one nipple, Dimitri copying her motions with the second clamp, smiling as Rose moaned and squirmed on his lap.

"So what do we do now?" he asked huskily, mesmerized by the dangling chain between her breasts.

"We eat dinner," Rose laughed, standing up and swatting Dimitri's hands away as he tried to pull her back onto his lap. Swinging her hips as she served portions of food onto his plate, Dimitri didn't know which was more alluring; the nipple clamps or the glimpses of her almost non-existent underwear under the sheer Turkish skirt.

"So where did you get this?" Dimitri asked, gesturing to her get up before taking a bite of an offering from his meze plate.

"From Abe," Rose said, laughing as Dimitri's eyes bulged and he swallowed with difficulty.

"Abe sent you nipple clamps?!" he asked in shock.

"No. Just the belly dancing skirt."

Dimitri eyed the filmy, transparent skirt. "I'm not sure how I feel about him buying _that_ for you!"

"Don't worry – Abe wouldn't have bought it. He probably sent Pavel out to get it."

"Yeah – liking that even less," Dimitri said with a grimace.

"Don't think about it," Rose cooed, sitting on her Russian God's lap, slowly feeding them both from his plate. Of course, she kept having to replenish the plate, so she made the most of walking around the table, swinging her hips, leaning provocatively to give Dimitri tantalizing views of her clamped breasts, hips, and bottom.

"Do you have any idea of how sexy you look?" he groaned, finding it hard to eat when another part of his body was making its needs known.

"Do I?" Rose asked innocently, sitting across his lap again, wiggling against the hardness in his pants.

"You do," he confirmed, kissing her fervently. "And I _really_ like these," he added, gently running his finger along the chain linking her nipple clamps, the motion making Rose purr.

"I like them, too," Rose said a little breathlessly, her eyes wide and lips parted in excitement. "Maybe I _should_ wear them to work?!"

"I don't think so," Dimitri growled, scooping her off his lap and carrying her to their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

"So I spoke to Hans, and he's scheduled alternate guardians for the weekend after next," Lissa said at breakfast the next morning, giving Rose a meaningful look. Rose was yawning and still half asleep, looking at Lissa blankly. She might be there in body, up early with Lissa for their 8 pm Council meeting, but her mind was still back in bed with her Russian God.

"Valentine's Day," Lissa explained with a roll of her eyes. "I know you and Dimitri never have a chance to do much for Valentines, so this year Christian and I are staying at home, we're getting alternate guardians, and you and Dimitri are getting the weekend off!"

Rose grinned. Lissa was right – she and Dimitri had never done a _proper_ Valentines. The first year they were still working out where they stood. The second Rose was away on a mission for Lissa. She and Dimitri had been guarding at a fancy restaurant on the third when Sparky had proposed, and the following year they'd been in the wedding party when Lissa and Christian wed. Last year they'd been back at the same restaurant guarding as Lissa and Christian celebrated their first wedding anniversary, which brought them to this year – their sixth Valentines since they'd known each other.

"Oh my God, Liss – I have to make this _huge_!" Rose gasped.

"You could do a nice dinner out? I know everywhere good books out months in advance, but if _I_ call and make the booking, they'll make space for you," Lissa said smugly.

"A night with snooty Royal Moroi looking at us like we have no right to be there? No thanks!" Rose said emphatically. "I think I might organize something special at home," she mused.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Comrade," Rose cooed, covering her Russian God's face with little kisses.

"Good morning my beautiful Roza," Dimitri said with a sleepy, content smile. "Happy Valentines to you!" Rose tried to get up, but he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back towards him on their bed.

"Comrade! I was going to start by making you breakfast in bed," Rose grumbled halfheartedly as Dimitri pulled her naked body against his.

"I don't want breakfast, I want you," Dimitri growled with a sexy little pout.

"I want you, too," she giggled, rolling on top of him and letting him wrap his strong arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. After nuzzling for a moment she sat up, straddling his hips as he put his hands behind his head. "Guardian Belikov? You look very sexy lying there like that," she admired, looking at his smooth skin, taut-muscled abs and the sexy patches of dark hair under his arms.

"Not as sexy as you look sitting there like that," he replied, staring at her with a frankly carnal look on his face. With a single buck of his hips, he reversed their positions; Rose on her back and him on top, resting between her thighs. "That's more like it," he smiled, enjoying the feeling of her fingernails scratching his scalp as their lips locked.

Their lovemaking was sweet and unhurried. A slow start to the morning was unusual for them; they always seemed to have somewhere they needed to be, so they took their time to savor one another. Finally lying beside one another sweaty but deliciously satisfied, Rose kissed her man on the tip of his nose.

"I need to go and do something now," she said. "You'll have to cook your own breakfast, but then I want you to relax. I'll be back at 11 pm, and I expect to find you waiting for me and wearing these," she concluded, pulling a pair of old denim jeans out of one of his drawers. "And don't go into the spare room."

Setting off to Lissa's, Rose was mentally laughing at the difference between she and her Russian God. If Dimitri had told Rose to stay out of the spare bedroom, she would have been in there before his boot-clad feet had made it down the stairs to the front walk. But she knew Dimitri would dutifully leave the spare room unmolested just because she'd asked him to.

She let herself in at Lissa's, calling out to let her know she was there and heading straight to the spare room bathroom that Lissa had set out as a makeshift beauty salon.

"Here she is!" Ambrose said wandering in beside Lissa with a bottle of champagne.

"Surprise!" Lissa said with a big grin. "When you asked if I could do your hair and makeup I thought you must have something _big_ planned. So I asked Ambrose if he and the team could spare an hour this morning!"

Before Rose knew it, Cynthia and Tahlia, Lissa's regular hairdresser and makeup artist from the salon, were walking in and setting up their equipment. Ambrose and Lissa sat on the end of the bed talking to Rose as she described the look she was after.

"Va va voom, sounds like you're doing the total sex kitten look," Ambrose said mischievously. "Poor Guardian Belikov won't know what's hit him!"

"Let's just say I think he needs reminding who's in charge," Rose giggled, sipping on her glass of champagne while she was primped and prepped. An hour later, Ambrose and the team gave her a lift back to their unit, and she rang Dimitri on the way. "I'm on my way home. I want you in those jeans, in our bedroom with the door closed. I'll come get you when I'm ready."

"What shirt would you like me to wear, Roza?" he asked, curiosity and amusement evident in his voice.

"Don't bother about that," she said with a giggle. "I'll be there in five."

Letting herself into their unit as quietly as possible, Rose went directly to the spare bedroom. She spent ten minutes carefully dressing before finally looking at herself in the mirror on the back of the door. Knee-high heeled lace-up black boots, a tiny pair of leather hotpants that sat low on her hips and a leather lace up corset which went down over her waist and almost to the hot pants, leaving just an inch of flesh tantalizingly visible. She was also sporting leather cuffs on her wrists, a black leather riding crop, dark, sexy eye makeup, ruby red lips and her hair up in a sexy bouffant updo ponytail. She looked _hot_. Like every man's fantasy!

Picking up the last of her sex-shop purchases, she headed to their lounge room, putting on some slow sexy music. Checking the blinds were closed so they wouldn't be observed, Rose dumped her supplies on the coffee table, dragged a single chair into the center of the room and sauntered over to their bedroom door.

"Close your eyes, Comrade," she ordered, opening the door to find him sitting on the edge of their bed. Taking his hands, she helped him to stand, guiding him out to the lounge room and helping him sit on the chair. "Keep your eyes closed," she warned, picking up the first of purchases. "No peeking!"

With that, she proceeded to tie Dimitri to the chair using soft cotton rope. Allowing him to keep his arms free, she bound his legs and his torso, careful to leave his lap unrestrained.

"Open your eyes, baby," she crooned, standing in front of him but out of his reach. "You've been a bad bad boy," she said looking at her lover deviously. "And my job is to punish you!"

She couldn't tell whether he was more surprised or turned on. His loud appreciative groan told her he liked what he saw, and he didn't struggle when she attached leather cuffs to his wrists and a leather collar around his neck.

"What are you going to do to me, milaya?" he asked, his voice husky and his accent thick.

" _Everything_ , Comrade," she said with a giggle. She was walking around him giving him a good look at her toned sexy body, trailing the tip of the crop across his skin making him hiss in excitement and anticipation.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, bending over to put her face right in front of his, also giving him a good look at her cleavage where it was almost overflowing from the confines of its leather enclosure.

"I love what I see," he groaned, adjusting his pants suggestively. Rose was just about to sit on his lap when there was a knock at the door. Dimitri looked at Rose in panic, but she shrugged. She hadn't been expecting anyone. Still in character, she sauntered to the door, checking through the peephole before suppressing a laugh. She opened the door to Christian and Eddie.

"Rose," stammered a stunned Christian. "Is Dimitri here? I needed to drop this off to him for tonight," he explained gesturing to where a scarlet-faced Eddie was holding a suit bag.

"Sure come on in," she laughed, walking back into the lounge room. "Just hang it in our bedroom, Eddie," she ordered, as Christian stood in shock, taking in his fearless guardian and protector tied to a wooden chair.

"Dimitri," he greeted, eyes not meeting those of the fearless guardian.

"Christian," Dimitri acknowledged through gritted teeth, his hands deliberately placed in his lap.

Eddie came back out of their bedroom, looking anywhere _but_ at Dimitri or Rose.

"Thanks for that, guys. I'm going to go back to giving Dimitri his Valentine's gift, now" she giggled, straddling her Russian God's lap. "Lock the door on your way out," she teased, dismissing them before leaning forward to engage Dimitri in a long, hot, smoldering kiss.

Standing outside Rose and Dimitri's front door, Christian turned to Eddie urgently. "You can _never_ let Lissa know we saw Rose dressed like that! That's an order!"

Eddie nodded. "Don't worry – I'm going to do everything I can to erase that sight from my mind," he said, desperately hoping Rose dressed in leather was not going to make an appearance in his dreams or fantasies anytime soon.

Christian was shaking his head as if to clear his mind. "Lucky Russian bastard," he mumbled, getting back into the car and heading home.


	13. 12 - Glimpses

**Story Title:** Glimpses

 **Author:** TheCoffeeShopMuse

 **Background:** _If your younger self could see you now, what would they say?_ Set in the Yesterday is History World, but could be read as a stand alone work. Dimitri - 31, Rose - 24.

* * *

 **Six**

It was dark. Really dark.

But I wasn't afraid of the dark, as Babushka reminds me daily, there are worse things to be afraid of than the dark.

I was in a small house of some sort. It certainly wasn't home because the place was too new looking. The living room was in front of me and I could see a kitchen across the room from me. They were both just dark. I headed up the stairs.

Yes, definitely not my home. I think it was one of those things called an apartment? There were no pictures on the wall leading upstairs, and Mama loved putting pictures of us up on the wall. Just yesterday she took a picture of me, Sonya and Karo just because.

The hallway not in front of me was also too wide to be home's. Further down the hall was one door, closed. Nearer to me, was another door, with the door just a crack open. I approached the door, walking steadily to make sure I didn't make any noise. I mean, what else was there to do in this place?

Carefully, I opened the door slowly, just wide enough to poke my head in.

The room was big, like a room for parents to sleep in. I mean, I didn't really have that at home, but oh well. Slowly, I opened the door a tiny bit more, allowing myself to slip into the room.

Geez, the room was messy. There were clothes everywhere! Like there was a white shirt on the floor, and pants too, like for a man. And also somehow there were buttons everywhere! How does that even happen? And a dress too, a black one. And then something...something else? I wasn't really sure what it was. I mean, it was just a black lacy...thing. Weird.

Mama always told me to tidy up after myself because a clean home meant a happy and safe home. Whoever lived here should figure that out.

Creeping closer to the bed, there was a man and woman inside it, sleeping it looked like.

Wait a second.

The man...he kind of looked like me.

But old.

Wow, I was going to get really old. I had hair on my face and everything!

And then I moved, bringing the blankets with me.

This made the lady next to me have no blankets.

Well, that wasn't really nice of me.

But wait.

Wow.

The lady.

She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Even prettier than Alina from down the street, and she was the prettiest girl in our neighborhood.

Oh no, the lady was awake now, and probably cold because I took the blankets.

She was frowning now. She was still really pretty, but I wanted her to smile.

The lady moved around, getting the blankets back from me.

"Mmm, Roza. Naughty girl...punish...you…" Old me suddenly mumbled in his sleep.

Naughty? Punish?

That didn't sound like fun.

But this made the lady laugh a little, and her smile made my tummy feel weird, but a good weird.

"Silly comrade," she whispered. And then she leaned over, and gave old me a kiss on the cheek.

Oh wow! Boy, was I lucky! A kiss from the prettiest girl in the world.

I was the luckiest old man alive!

* * *

 **Sixteen**

Dear God.

I don't know if this was a dream of something right now, but fuck.

In front of me right now was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

She was obviously Dhampir, with her ample curves. Her hair was swept to the side, revealing a Promise Mark and several Molnija and Zvezda marks. Shit, that was hot. Her skin was all gloriously lightly tanned, and her hair a luxurious mass of waves that I just wanted to run my hands through over and over again...

And fuck, it didn't help that she was currently wearing lingerie.

Sheer, red lingerie.

I'd never seen lingerie before. Well, I had seen lingerie before, but never on a girl...a real life girl. My first time was with my first girlfriend, Alina, and it had just happened a couple months ago. She hadn't been wearing lingerie, and she certainly didn't look like the woman in front of me right now. Don't get me wrong, Alina was really pretty, and a good fighter, but we soon figured out we were better off as friends. And then with Natalya...we hadn't even gotten near that level of intimacy before I found out her true intentions...and in bed with Gregori Bolshev.

I'd be lying if I didn't re-play the words she sneered down at me...and if those words didn't shatter my ego.

Ivan kept trying to set me up with girls, to get me to "forget about" Natalya, but I didn't want random hookups. I highly doubt those would do anything to soothe my wounded ego.

Except right now my mind was off my ego and entirely on the bewitching woman in front of me.

She was sitting in front of a dresser, carefully applying makeup, pursing her lips in concentration as she added some black substance to her lashes. I wasn't quite sure why she was using makeup, she didn't need it in my opinion.

Oh wait.

My eyes were suddenly brought to the calendar hanging on the wall.

February 14th.

Valentine's day.

Oh.

Of course, a woman as beautiful as she wouldn't be single, that would be preposterous. She was getting ready for a date no doubt, with a very very lucky man,

And then, as if my thoughts were a cue...

"Roza?" Came the muffled voice from somewhere outside the room.

So Roza was her name? Fitting, for such a dangerous beauty.

"In the bedroom, Comrade!" She practically sang back in reply.

American, distinctly American.

And it was obvious that whoever was on the other side of that door was her lover. A boyfriend perhaps? Or a husband?

Firm footsteps signaled the approach of someone. A male someone.

I tried to get my feet to move, I didn't care if she wasn't aware of my presence, but it just felt proper to leave now. I didn't need to see the lucky man who was with Roza, but it was like they were stuck to the floor.

And then the door opened...

And I stepped through the door.

Well shit.

Well, I was pretty sure it was me, but just a bit taller and older looking, perhaps in my early thirties?

It was a comfort to see that I would live to that age, and have a Roza with me. It was expected that the Guardian life would be a lonely one, though, if one wished, there could be ample opportunity to partake in some...flings...from time to time.

After all, we all had needs.

I had to accept that that was apart of the life of a Guardian, but I was firm in my choice to not involve myself in that sort of behavior. It just didn't make me comfortable, and wasn't something I wanted to be a part of. Plus, after I became a Guardian I'm sure that I would have more than enough work to fill my time.

But apparently I was going to be a very, very lucky man.

Because I had Roza, and judging by the looks we - er, future me and Roza- were giving one another, what we had was way more than a simple fling or arrangement.

"Hey," she said casually, turning around to face future me, "how was work?"

She shot me a winning, and very loving smile, moving a piece of hair out of her eyes with her left hand, allowing me a quick glimpse of the ring on her finger.

Holy shit.

I was married?

A quick scan of my future self and...

Yes.

A wedding band on my left hand as well.

Shit.

Was this allowed?

How did we live?

How did we meet?

How did she fall for me?

Shit, I was going to be one lucky bastard.

Speaking of, I, meaning future me, looked like I had lost the ability to function. Like all blood flow was not reaching to my head...like it was being redirected southward.

"Roza," future me practically growled, coming toward her with open arms and grabbing hands.

She swatted me away. "Hands to yourself, buddy. I'm trying to get ready."

"But-"

"For our Valentine's dinner date. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about that all day," I practically growled.

"Well then," Roza smirked, standing up. "Shouldn't you go get changed and get ready?"

Oh God.

Fuck.

I averted my eyes, but it was too late.

I saw.

Now, for as long as I lived, I would never, ever be able to forget what I saw.

That heart-shaped...backside (looking all perfect and touchable) barely covered by red fabric.

Fuck, I needed to calm down.

Apparently, future me was not sharing the same thoughts.

He crossed the remainder of the room in two quick strides, scooped up Roza in his arms, and threw ourselves on the king sized bed.

Roza's squeals were soon cut short as I captured her plump, soft looking lips in a fierce kiss.

Well...this was just awkward now.

I mean, it was nice to see that I'd have someone to make out with and do...other things with... but I didn't need to _see_ all of this. And it was a weird feeling, I mean...I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of my future self (who seemed to be quite enjoying himself and trying to permanently fuse my lips with Roza's) but wasn't it stupid to be jealous of yourself? Or...future self? Or...I don't know this whole thing was weird.

Luckily, I only had to endure a few more seconds of this awkwardness before Roza pulled away...though that also made me quite sad.

"Roza!" Future me groaned as she wiggled her way out of my embrace. "Come back!"

"We'll be late for dinner if we don't go soon!" She called back, winking before she ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"You're evil!"

"We both know you love it!"

I watched as I plopped back down onto the bed...adjusting myself for...er...comfort.

"Don't look so glum, Comrade." Roza smirked as she reappeared from the bathroom, fully dressed in a form-hugging black dress.

Though that didn't really help because now all I could think was about what was under that...and how much I wanted to see the red lingerie again.

"I liked the what you were wearing before better."

Apparently my older self shared my sentiments.

"You want me to go out to dinner just in a sheer red bra and panties?"

"No!" Roza laughed as my jaw clenched. "Those are for my eyes only."

"Well," she sat down next to me on the bed and began pressing little kisses against my jawline.

Cue the moment I discover that, yes, you can be jealous of yourself. With my past experiences (though, yes there were only two) I wasn't comfortable with affection. Alina and Natayla both tried, but I put a stop to that quickly. I was a private person. I didn't want others to see stuff that was more suited for private situations. It was just the way I was raised.

But right now?

I wanted all the affection.

"I would hope so. I bought them with you in mind, husband," I murmured as she began to trace kisses up and down my jawline.

"Roza," my breathing was starting to hitch. "I don't want to go to dinner."

"Don't you want to eat?"

"No, I'd rather stay in and feast on you."

"Don't you want to have a nice conversation and wine?"

"We can do that at home."

"We'll go to your favorite bakery afterwards, get you a slice of honey cake. I know it's been awhile since you've had some. Don't you want honey cake?"

"No."

"Don't you want to walk around the city and show off your hot wife?" Roza rolled her eyes as I sat up.

"I guess there's a little time for that," I sighed dramatically, getting up. "Let me just change."

"That's the spirit, Comrade." Roza sang as I stood up. "And don't worry, after we come home I'll treat you to a nice back rub. I know it's been a long week for you."

I watched as I smiled affectionately at the woman in front of me. "Thank you, Roza. You don't have to."

"I want to," she adjusted her dress as she stood. "Now chop chop, sweet cheeks, or we'll be late."

 _Smack._

My hips jerked as Roza smacked my...behind playfully.

"Roza!"

"Meet you downstairs," she laughed as she picked up her heels and ran out the bedroom door.

Future me grumbled. "Sly little wife...minx...irresistible…"

I, on the other hand had seen enough.

I was smitten.

I didn't care if this was all a fantasy or something. My gut, heart and brain were all telling me that if this girl was by my side, if I was lucky enough to have her choose me, my life was going to turn out just fine.

* * *

 **Twenty Six**

My mind was a cruel entity.

And, I suppose, the fact that I was extremely jet lagged did not help matters.

A while fruitless year of searching for Rose...and I had to come back to Court, alone and empty. And now, my mind was deciding to be a complete dick.

"Comrade," I watched as Roza sang as she entered the room, clad in one of my old St. Basil's shirts. She ran and hopped onto the bed, right next to my semi-sleeping form. She looked older, not in a bad sense of course. Her hair was still thick and long like I loved, and her curves were amplified, but I just knew, that this wasn't the Roza I had last seen. Not that I was the same too. This me looked happy and blissful...not liked his whole world had been ripped apart.

What a lucky bastard.

"I made french toast," Roza sang, reaching over to rub, what I was sure, were comforting circles all along my back, trying to coax me out of bed. "Won't you wake up for breakfast?"

It looked like I was taking a page out of Roza's book, and being deliberately stubborn in waking up.

"Comrade!" She laughed as I replied with a grumble and a groan. "Come on! There's fruit and coffee and syrup and -eek! Dimitri!" Roza squealed as I suddenly "woke up," flipping her and playfully pinning her to the bed.

"Hmm," I moaned, nuzzling her neck. "Roza with syrup."

"Pervert," she retorted, smirking.

"I'm not a pervert," I smirked back, "just hungry for my wife."

Fuck, my mind really was a cruel, twisted place.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Roza asked breathlessly between kisses.

"I'll never get enough of you. Ever." I replied from somewhere between the valley of Roza's breasts.

"Well I would hope not. We made vows, Comrade," she smirked, lovingly running her fingers through my hair.

"Best decision I ever made," my eyes burned with love as I joined mine and Roza's hands, and kissed the rings that laid there.

Meanwhile, I was here trying not to throw up from jealousy.

Yes, I realize it's irrational to be jealous of myself...and a dream self at that.

"Oh, so now you want to get out of bed?" Roza pouted as I pulled myself to my feet.

"I just remembered I have a surprise for you, my dear wife. And I need some time after breakfast to set it up."

Roza's eyes lit up. "Wow Comrade, really pulling out all the stops this year, aren't you?"

"Only the best for you," I responded, leaning over to give Roza's fantastic behind a playful smack. "I'll meet you downstairs after I wash up."

"Perv!"

"Only with you, Roza."

I would be lying if the scene in front of me didn't make my chest hurt, but I didn't have time to dwell on that before the scene literally morphed before my eyes, the bedroom melting away to a field, where Roza and I were approaching.

I stopped her suddenly though, and pulled out a blindfold out of nowhere.

Roza smirked. "Kinky." She winked before gesturing for me to put it on her.

"That's for later," I responded casually, gently putting my arms around her form to guide her.

"Naughty Comrade."

"You know you love it."

"So very true."

I watched forlornly as I led Roza deeper into the field, toward, from what I could see, was a picnic set up upon a large rock. I had to smile sardonically at that. At least this version of me could properly romance the love of our lives.

"Comrade, are we getting higher?"

"Yes."

"Are we on a cliff or something?"

"No, Roza." He chuckled. "Think back. Years ago, when you romanced me and took _me_ out on a date."

"The meteor shower?"

"That was a wonderful night. I had never felt as hopeful as I did that night."

"Comrade…" Riza trailed off, and I took the opportunity to whisk away the blindfold. "Aww, Comrade. You big softie, you." Roza cooed lovingly, turning around to give me a kiss and loving embrace. "And you added food!" She excitedly knelt down beside the basket.

"Of course," I chuckled, copying Roza and unpacking the basket. "I knew there'd be disastrous results if I didn't provide a picnic."

Two rather large sandwiches.

A plate of grapes.

Chocolate covered strawberries.

A smaller tub of macaroni and cheese.

I couldn't tell if the dreamy look on Roza's face was for the food or me.

I was going to believe for me. Just for a little ego boost.

"You're the best husband ever," she sighed happily, unwrapping her sandwich.

And so I watched as we feasted and talked and simply enjoyed one another's company. We talked freely about everything and nothing, sneaking in gentle caresses and sharing plenty of laughter. The way she looked at me, and the way I looked at her...I craved that so badly. So goddamn badly it made my entire body ache. Goddamn.

We chatted about the apartment we shared, and toyed around with having a dinner party with people whom I assumed were our friends.

Roza brought up a new restaurant she wanted to try.

I suggested a hike up a new trail I had discovered the other day.

She teasingly asked me if we would need to make another visit to the bookstore to get me some new reading material.

We discusses our apparent upcoming vacation plans. Of course we would visit Mama in Russia, Roza assured me, while I suggested a sneaky little trip to Venice. Just the two of us and those endless canals.

"And gelato."

"Yes Roza," I had chuckled, "and gelato."

If this was a dream, I didn't want it to end. I wanted this to be reality.

"Are you ready for dessert?" I asked, turning toward the basket.

"Dessert or _dessert?_ " Roza smirked.

"Food dessert first, Roza," I laughed, pulling out what looked like a strawberry tart from the basket, watching as Roza's eyes lit up.

"Did you make that?" She smiled.

"I wanted to, but then _someone_ distracted me last night, so I had to run out after breakfast and buy it."

"Do you not think our activities last night were well spent?" Roza asked innocently, though that mischievous spark lay in her eyes.

"Any time with you is time well spent."

"Good answer, husband," Roza smirked as I passed her a slice.

"Oh Dimitri," she moaned as she sank her fork in the tart and took a bite. "This is amazing."

"There's wine too," I swallowed thickly, turning and procuring the bottle from the well stocked basket. "The shop owner said this pairs amazingly well with strawberries."

"Oh, I'm fine with just water, Comrade."

"Really? Are you sure?" I frowned. "You usually love trying new wines."

"I'm sure."

"How about just a small sip? It smells amazing."

"I'm sure...I can't."

"You can't? Roza, what's wrong?" I turned fully to face her, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"I'm just not feeling the alcohol," Roza replied, biting her lip.

"Oh? Does this have anything to do with the doctor's visit from last week? Did she advise against alcohol since you felt nauseous?"

"Well, yes…"

"Roza? Is there more? Are you alright? You told me everything was fine from the appointment."

"Actually…"

"Roza?"

"The doctor told me to lay off the alcohol for the next nine plus months."

The world stopped at that moment, or mine did anyway. A sharp ringing roared in my ears as my body stilled, blood rushing, pulsing.

Fuck, my dreams were sadistic. Giving me a taste of what I could never have.

Future me was looking the exact same. Gobbsmacked.

"Roza?"

"Dimitri," Roza smiled softly, looking at me with glassy eyes. She took my hand, my left hand with my wedding band, and placed it on her still flat abdomen. "We're going to have a baby."

My reaction was instantaneous, and appropriate. I watched as I launched myself at her, carefully maneuvering us so that she rested on me, her stomach well protected. "Roza, oh Roza."

"Comrade," she smiled, chuckling as she reached up and tenderly wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye. "I take this to mean you're happy?"

"Silly Roza. How could I not be? You're incredible, you know that? You've given me everything I dreamt of, but never thought I could have. I-I'm just so happy. So, so happy."

"Good things happen to good people, Comrade. And you're one of the best people I know," Roza said softly, kissing my collarbone.

"Three years ago, when we found each other once again," I started, my voice thick with emotion, "I thought I was the luckiest man on Earth for the chance that was given to me again. And then, two years ago, when I saw you in that white dress, walking toward _me_ , becoming my wife, Roza, I thought that nothing could beat how I felt at that moment in time. But you proved me wrong, Roza. Like you always do."

"I do believe that was in my vows," Roza joked, making both of us laugh, just adding to our indestructible bubble of joy.

"We're having a baby," I whispered against her cheek.

"You're going to be the best daddy."

"And you an amazing mommy," I pulled Roza in for a brief but deep kiss before pulling my hands down, resting them on her lower abdomen, "Hi baby...this is your _papa_. I already love you so much,and your mommy too and…"

The ache was taking over me again, as I gazed upon the happy couple, holding hands on Roza's stomach. On their baby. This was just a dream, I knew, but in that moment, only one thought was in my mind.

This Dimitri Belikov was one lucky bastard.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Roza. I love you. Forever."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Comrade. I love you. Always."

* * *

 **Poor 26 year old Dimitri. Don't worry, things will look up in a few years time. *winks***


	14. Still Want More?

Loved the Valentine's Day one-shots but still want more?

Check out these new stories that have been posted in response to our V Day collection...

 **Farraday Masquerade** by overworkedandunderpaid

 **Double Trouble** by NB313

Also, a new short story collection is being planned and will be announced soon! Make sure you fav/follow VA10thanniversaryproject so you get the updates :)


End file.
